New Generation
by CountSparda
Summary: years after "To Hell and Back"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A few years after Vergil and Dante returned from the underworld.

Jaqueline Dante's daughter was now 10 years old and was aware that she wasn't all human but a demon too and Dante and Trish had been teaching her to control her powers.

Right now Dante and Jaqueline were in the basement and she had devil triggered and couldn't control herself, she was hovering off the ground, her form was both beautiful yet terrifying.

Dante stared at her "Jackie? Honey? I'm gonna need you to turn back now okay?"

Jackie just stared back at him with an evil and sinister looking grin before charging through the air at him knocking him against the wall and slashed her nails/claws against his neck as blood came shooting from his neck "agh fuck!" he yelled grabbing his neck in pain.

When he looked to Jackie she was in her human form and tears were pouring from her eyes as she stared at her father in shock "daddy! …. I..I'm sorry … I didn't mean it ..I.. co..couldn't control it I'm sorry!"

Dante's neck started healing as he said "it's okay honey ...come here"

Jackie said "no I might hurt you daddy" she cried heavily

Dante walked over to her and lifted her up holding her against him "it's okay look you're getting better after you saw what happened you turned back see? So you're doing good"

Jacqueline hugged him so hard "daddy I promise I'll get better"

Dante said "oh I know sweetheart you'll get there, I'll make sure of it now come on let's go bug uncle Vergil"

Jacqueline broke into laughter wiping her tears away as Dante carried her back up into the office.

Trish came in from the kitchen and saw them "how was today Jackie?"

Jacqueline looked to Dante and he said "it was good she's getting better I think this girl is gonna be stronger than me you know"

Trish smiled at that "legendary daughter of Dante I can picture it now… hey are you bleeding what is that?" she pointed to the blood on his shirt then he looked down and saw it "oh… I didn't even notice can't have been that bad" he said, covering for Jacqueline.

Dante said "well I'll go change anyway, be right back" he said going upstairs

Trish turned to Jacqueline who looked really guilty and uncomfortable, Trish didn't believe dante there was quite a lot of blood on his shirt she knelt down and hugged Jacqueline "don't worry honey you'll get better at controlling it"

Jacqueline said "I … I will but I hurt dad-.."

Trish cut her off "hey hey shh .. it's okay don't worry about it daddy is fine you made a mistake that's all" she then kissed Jacqueline's cheek and hugged her.

Dante came back from upstairs wearing a long sleeved black shirt "what's going on?"

Trish just stood and smiled "you lied to me about the blood that's what's going on"

Dante looked to Jacqueline "I did not I would never lie"

Trish said "well that's not what Jackie says"

Dante said "well Jackie's a snitch"

Trish folded her arms "so you DID lie"

Dante responded with "oh shit"

Jacqueline giggled "shit"

Dante and Trish looked surprised then looked down at Jacqueline "did you just curse little miss? You can't say that word that's mommy's word"

Jacqueline replied "but you sa-.."

Dante said "I know what I said I said it do what I say not what I do"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door before Nero then walked into the office

Dante said "so you knocked and then you just walked in like you own the place?"

Nero says "I knock as a warning I'm coming in"

Dante says "well that's stupid but to be expected from a guy with the most boring gi-..."

Trish covered dante's mouth "shut up dante"

Jacqueline was hugging nero's waist "Nero!"

Nero hugged her back "hey Jackie"

Dante asked "so what you doing here? Get boring at your place?"

Nero asked "why do you keep saying boring?"

Dante said "because it is… last time we were all at your place it was horrible aside from the food I would have had more fun pulling out my own teeth"

Nero said "well that might not be happening anymore anyway"

Trish asked "what do you mean? What's wrong Nero?"

Nero said "me and kyrie split up"

Trish says "oh shit .. really? Why?"

Nero replied "she found out about me and Nico"

Dante burst out laughing uncontrollably as he spat out his drink from his desk.

Trish says "dante that's not funny"

Dante said "oh the hell it isn't…. You're right it's not funny I'm sorry Nero…. It's HILARIOUS!" he broke back into giggles and laughs

Nero said "no it's okay I'm kinda happy about it"

Dante looked to Trish "see he's happy to be away from his BORING girlfriend now you can laugh too baby"

Trish kept a straight face for like two seconds before it broke into a smile and a small laugh "okay it's funny and I'm happy that you're happy about it"

Dante steps up "and relieved because now we don't gotta be around her anymore"

Nero said "but I was looking for Father I'm guessing he's not here?"

Dante says "no he's probably with Lady having sex all over her apartment"

Jackie giggled at that making Trish say "dante not in front of Jackie"

Dante says "it's not in front of Jackie like I said "in her apartment""

Trish says "NO I mean don't say that in front of jackie"

Dante says "ohhhh you're right … ooops…. So Nico huh? Well I cant say I'm surprised Nero I already thought you were fucking her"

Trish turned to him "DANTE! Stop saying that in front of Jackie"

Dante jumped in fear "alright! Jesus…Jackie go play in your room"

Nero chuckled "no nothing happened with Nico before the other night"

Dante said "come on.."

Nero said "honest scouts honor"

Dante said "I'm calling bulshit I bet she was sucking your dick in that van every day of the week"

Nero went red at that getting embarrassed.

Dante grinned "see? I fucking knew it don't worry you did a good thing kyrie needed to be rid of here innocence was sickening so vergil said"

Nero says "father didn't like her?"

Dante shook his head "I think not...but he likes … well vergil doesn't like anyone but I'm sure he'd be happier to have Nico as his daughter in law and hey at least you're not a virgin anymore"

Nero sighed "I wasn't a virgin me and kyrie had sex"

Dante replied "yeah bullshit"

Trish said "must have been boring sex too surely nico will spicen things up"

In lady's apartment

Vergil was walking away from Lady "what more do you want from me Mary?"

Lady said "I want some affection you've barely touched me in days I feel like a ghost"

Vergil replied "do you require sex to feel wanted?"

Lady said "you don't even kiss me anymore you give me a peck every now and then but that is it… oh my god…. You're seeing someone else aren't you?"

Vergil replied "no"

Lady didn't believe him "that makes sense of course … well who is it Vergil? Come on tell me"

Vergil replied "I told you there is no one else"

Lady said "you're lying what other reason is there? So who is it huh? Trish?"

Vergil said "you're being ridiculous I am not sleeping with Trish I have had thoughts about it in the past but I never have"

Lady had a tear go from her red eye and told him "get out leave me I don't want you here anymore"

Vergil replied in no time at all "if that is your wish… fine" he turned and left

As soon as he left Lady broke down into tears she loved him but it was killing her feeling that he didn't want her or love her.

Later in the Devil May Cry

Dante and trish were sat together on the couch eating pizza whilst watching TV "Dante I've been meaning to ask I was thinking the other day…."

Dante asked "did it hurt?"

Trish slapped his arm smiling making him chuckle "shut up… no I .. remember when I took you to mallet Island?"

Dante said "our first date? How could I forget?"

Trish said "when I jumped up that cliff… why didn't you follow me?"

Dante paused "uhhhhhhhh…. Well I was watching your ass the whole trip and I had a boner so I couldn't jump without hurting my dick"

Trish started laughing at that "you should have said so … I'd have sucked your cock and made it go down"

Dante said "oh trust me trish if we had sex on mallet island by the time I was done with you mundus would have already taken over the human world"

Trish just stared at him lustfully she took the pizza and moved it away making dante say "oh exsqueeze me" he looked at her then she straddled him and brought her hands up his chest and around his neck softly caressing him.

"Oh" said dante as Trish then started kissing him and dante kissed back holding trish against him as she moaned into their kiss.

Trish felt his cock harden against her through their clothes making her wet as she moved herself against him grinding against his cock.

A knock came from the door

Dante and even trish said "oh for fuck sake!"

Dante stood up "whoever it is! Prepare to die!" he said and opened the door to reveal Vergil who looked miserable or more so than usual "this better be important Vergil"

Vergil asked "may I stay the night?"

Trish stood up "what's wrong? Why aren't you at lady's?"

Vergil said "she told me to leave"

Dante said "you sleep with Nico too?"

Trish smacked dante's chest "shut up dante" he was laughing "of course you can stay Vergil"

Vergil stepped in "thank you trish I will repay your kindness"

Trish said "oh shut up you don't have to repay anything" she said hugging him Vergil hugged her back rather quick and he held onto Trish a little longer than necessary.

Dante said "you gonna grab her ass while you're at it?"

Trish said "dante .."

Dante nodded "I'm kidding of course"

Trish went to the stairs "I'll go get some covers for you vergil"

Vergil nodded "thank you"

As soon as Trish left the room Dante asked "are you alright man? I'm used to that look on your face but … this time it seems there is a reason behind it"

Vergil said "I do not want to be apart from Mary"

Dante sat down on the chair opposite the couch and asked "what happened?"

Vergil replied "she was getting upset that I hadn't had sex with her in awhile and says I am not showing her any affection which led her to believe I was seeing someone else I denied it of course she did not believe me and wanted me to leave and so I did"

Dante said "shit … and why haven't you been sleeping with her what's the problem? Can't get it up?"

Vergil turned to him and gave him an aggressive look "that's not it I've been really busy lately working a lot of jobs earning money"

Dante said "ohhh is this for that .." he looked around making sure trish wasn't back "you still saving up for that thing?"

Vergil nodded slowly

Dante said "don't worry bro… I bet she was missing you the moment you left she's just upset that's all you should go see her and she'll welcome you right back"

Vergil said "I am not going back to her"

Dante froze "what why? Ohh… you're gonna wait till she comes to you? Haha you stubborn bastard" he chuckled and stood up as Trish came back with covers for Vergil "here you go Vergil"

Vergil thanked trish "thank you and dante both of you for allowing me to stay"

Dante said "aren't you humble? Hehe so strange how we turned out" he said "well me and Trish are gonna go upstairs and leave you to yourself"

Vergil said "how considerate thank you" he knew that dante meant he just wanted to fuck trish now and not later.

Trish said "no we'll go later Dante I wanna talk to Vergil about what's going on with lady"

Dante sighed heavily "UGH! Fine …. Bitch" he muttered

Trish turned to him "what was that?"

"I didn't even say anything .. love you baby I do" he said

Trish said "that's what I thought" she then went and sat beside Vergil "so what happened Vergil"

Once Vergil started explaining trish understood "don't worry she'll get over herself and have you back as soon as you turn up"

Dante said "he's not going back to her"

Trish gasped "what?"

Dante said "he's too stubborn for that she'll be back before he is"

Trish said "ohhh I get it"

Vergil asked "earlier you asked "you sleep with nico too?" who slept with … no" he said realising nero must have slept with Nico

Dante nodded really fast smiling "hell yeah he did"

Vergil chuckled "well I cannot say I blame him… Kyrie was rather bland"

Trish started to laugh at that "that's what dante told Nero"

Dante said "and then you gave me shit for it, it's not my fault she's boring"

Jacqueline came down from upstairs "mommy I … Uncle Vergil!" she said running at him and jumping into his lap hugging him hard.

Vergil smiled "Hello little one… "

Dante heard the phone ringing and stood up to answer it "devil may cry?"

Lady was calling "hey dante … is .. is Vergil there?"

Dante looked to Vergil "hey lady .. yeah he's here"

Vergil turned to look at Dante

Lady asked "could I speak to him?"

Dante said "hold on I'll ask ...Vergil? She wants to talk"

Vergil stood and walked over taking the phone genty putting it to his ear "hello"

Lady heard his voice and it sounded like she released a breath she was holding in "oh Vergil.. I umm .. I'm sorry about earlier … I did not mean any of -.."

Vergil said "I accept your apology now is there anything else?" he cut her off mid speak

Lady heard his tone and it was so cold and so too was what he said she felt her heart break a little "well .. I .. wanted to ask if you wanted to come back?"

Vergil replied "that won't be necessary Dante and Trish have let me stay"

Lady had her hand over her heart at the other side of the phone "but -.."

Vergil cut her off again "I said it will not be necessary"

Lady said "Vergil please-..."

Vergil said "goodnight mary" he then put the phone down

Dante just stared at him "you okay?"

Vergil said simply "fine"

Trish asked him "did she sound okay?"

Vergil replied "that is not my concern"

Dante said "there's a reason you're the icy one I guess"

Lady's Apartment

Lady had not stopped crying since Vergil hung up the phone.

Nero was outside about to knock till he heard crying inside and just walked in when he saw lady she was a mess her hair was messed up her eyes were puffy and red "Lady… what's wrong?" he said coming over to her

Lady hugged him immediately crying her eyes out into his chest.

Nero held her not knowing what to do eventually after awhile she managed to get the words out that Vergil had left and didn't want to come back.

Lady said "he doesn't love me anymore"

Nero said "that's impossible no… you'll maybe he just needs some time"

Lady said "you didn't hear him he spoke so cold"

Nero said "he always does though that's just him"

Lady said "not like this Nero" she went back to crying.

After awhile went by Lady had fallen asleep against Nero when he saw she was asleep he gently lifted her and carried her to her bedroom and pulled the covers over her and made his way out.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week after Vergil and Lady split up

Vergil was still staying with Dante and Trish but they had converted the attic into another bedroom so he had his own space and to make sure he was earning his keep he insisted on giving Dante and Trish a percentage of whatever jobs he took while he was under their roof.

Dante and Trish were taking Jacqueline to the mall to see if they could get her something special as a reward for working to control the demon in her.

Dante had Jackie on his shoulders while Trish held Dante's hand.

All the sudden Jackie pulled on Dante's hair "oww hey watch it up there"

Jackie giggled "sorry daddy I was just feeling it it's getting longer and longer"

Dante said "it's not that long… is it trish?"

Trish replied "what are you talking about? it's huge"

Dante turned to her smiling "my hair trish"

Trish gasped "oh! Oh it's okay I like it always have"

Jackie said "mom! You were thinking dirty"

Trish said "oh I was barely listening I'm sorry sweetie"

Dante told Jackie "honey as you get older you are going to learn your mother is a very Sultry"

Jackie said "what's that?"

Dante said "I'll tell you when you're older"

Trish said "she's smarter than her age you know"

Dante replied "oh I do know she knows those moans in the night aren't ghosts like we told her"

Jacqueline said "that's because I've never heard of a ghost that only moans your name daddy and says stuff like "harder, don't stop,I'm cum-.."

Dante said "shut up! Shhhhh!" he shushed her as people were starting to look at them

Trish looked embarrassed too but Jacqueline was giggling.

Dante put her down and said "there is a time and a place darling and it ain't here"

Jacqueline says "well of course you can't do it here daddy there are people around"

Dante chuckled "no I mean you can't say stuff like that in public"

Jacqueline said "okay daddy I got it now can I have a gun?"

Trish said "we gotta have a talk later sweetheart"

Dante said "ugh we'll find you something"

Jackie went and grabbed the side of Dante's coat and hid underneath it.

Trish asked "when did you get that? I've never seen you wearing a black coat before"

Dante said "you haven't … well the lining of the coat's red I don't see the problem still looks good on me"

Trish said "I didn't say it didn't look good on you it does you look slick in black" she looked down an aisle and saw something she though Jackie would like "I'll be back in a minute baby you go on ahead"

Dante took Jackie out from under his coat "sure …. Now Jackie come on haven't you seen anything you want yet?"

Jacqueline said "I want a quitar I'd be good with a quitar daddy"

Dante said "huh that's not a bad idea"

….

Trish had looked down the whole aisle but found nothing of interest really she turned rather fast and bumped into a guy.

The guy said "hey watch … ohh hey" he said as he took in her figure and looked at her breasts as her top was exposing a lot of cleavage.

Trish said "oh sorry mister I wasn't looking where I was going"

He replied "no bother hun, hey are you here on your own?"

Trish said "no I'm with my husband"

The man looked displeased at that "huh where is he then? If I were your husband you'd never be out of sight you're gorgeous"

Trish smirked "thanks baby but I should really be getting back to him now" she said walking around him but she felt a smack on her ass making her gasp and turn to him and pushed him away "hey!"

The guy was grinning "you got some fight in you huh? I like that"

"Then you'll love me" a voice said before the man was punched in the face knocking him down onto the floor there stood Dante "touch my wife again you'll never touch anything again"

Trish smiled at Dante "my hero"

Security was walking towards them "sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Dante said "me this is the asshole harassing women here" he was pissed off that they were giving him shit for defending his wife.

The security guard said "sir leave now or we'll be calling the police"

Dante said "fuck you guys let's go trish,Jackie" he said giving the guards the finger as he walked away.

When they got outside said "motherfuckers I hate humans you know what I don't blame vergil for anything he's done and if mundus shows up again he can kill them all I don't give a shit"

Jackie asked "who's mundus?"

Trish said "you don't mean it dante they're not all bad and Jackie don't say that name anymore it's bad"

…

While Dante and Trish were out Vergil was in Devil may cry and he was sat at Dante's desk reading a newspaper when all the sudden the phone rang and Vergil answered hoping it was a job with the password "Devil may cry?"

"Vergil?" lady's voice asked

Vergil wasn't expecting her to call "Lady… why are you calling?"

Lady usually didn't mind being called lady but by him it seemed not right she liked being called mary by him "I was .. calling for Trish"

Vergil replied "she is not here at the moment"

Lady went quiet "... well can you tell her I called please?"

Vergil said "I'll inform her when she returns goodbye"

Lady said "wait … Vergil can we please talk? Like in person?"

Vergil said "about what? You made it clear you have no wish to see me anymore I have been staying clear of you"

Lady replied "I know you have but .. Vergil I do want to see you I miss you so much … I."

Vergil cut her off "where do you want to meet?"

Lady sounded hopeful "well you could come to my place?"

Vergil said "fine I'll be there soon"

…

A little while later Vergil turned up at Lady's apartment and knocked on the door

Lady answered really fast as if she had been doing nothing but waiting for him as soon as she saw him she looked really happy and went to hug him but he moved back a few steps away from her "don't touch me you said you wanted to talk so talk"

Lady's heart broke at that as if it could be broken much further "well won't you come in?"

Vergil replied "you can talk out here can you not?"

Lady said "please .. "

Vergil stared at her a few moments before walking in then turned to her.

Lady said "Vergil I .. before you left I said some things that I shouldn't have said I should have trusted you"

Vergil replied "yes you should have but it matters no longer"

Lady's eyes started watering "Vergil I know that you don't love me anymore but I .. still love you and it's hard to be around you like this I want to ask if we could at least be civil so that I can see the others"

Vergil replied "if you want to visit them then do so I will leave the building once you are there so not to cause any discomfort."

Lady said "I don't want you to have to leave for me to be around them Vergil are you saying that you can't even be around me?"

Vergil said "no simply that you expressed you did not want me around you"

Lady says "I didn't fucking mean it I was angry!" she yelled at him getting frustrated as the tears fell from her eyes.

Vergil said "don't raise your voice to me woman" he said raising his own to her "you want to know why I wasn't around? Why I never showed any affection?"

Lady cried still but kept her eyes on him.

Vergil said "I was working I was trying to earn money and working fighting demons all day is exhausting"

Lady says "we didn't need money we were doing fine!"

Vergil said "it wasn't about the bills I wanted to get this for you!" he said pulling out a small box and throwing it to her.

Lady caught it and looked at it, she didn't even have to open it to know what it was but she opened it regardless and saw a beautiful silver engagement ring in it with a black sapphire gem in it she gasped and looked up to him as the tears streamed from her eyes "Vergil … I..I.. didn't know"

Vergil says "you weren't supposed to know that is how it works is it not?" he said staring down at her with apathy as she fell to the floor slowly sliding down the wall.

Lady tried to speak but she couldn't because her emotions were overwhelming her.

Vergil said "I'll take my leave"

Lady grabbed his leg holding him weakly but it still stopped him in his tracks "I.. would have said …. I want to marry you"

Vergil's cold heart softened and warmed as his exterior broke as he leaned down and lifted her off the floor and carried her to the couch where he sat and held her body against him "stop crying"

Lady clung to him as if she would die if she let go "don't leave me" she sobbed

Vergil said "as long as you want me here .. I will be" he wiped the tears away from her face and then kissed her lips.

Lady kissed back and only pulled away when she needed breath and then brought her lips right back to his.

Vergil moved his hands up her back and rested one on her neck and the other moved through her hair deep down he had missed her more than he could ever express.

….

After some time went by Lady stayed just sat on top of him leaning her body against his she looked at the ring again and asked him "you really want to marry me"

Vergil moved from underneath her and knelt in front of her taking the ring and holding it in front of her "only if you'll take me, Mary will you marry me?"

Lady smiled so widely as her heart fluttered she nodded rapidly "yes YES I DO" she said.

Vergil gently took her hand and placed the ring upon her finger "I love you Mary"

Lady pulled him back into a hug and her eyes were watering again

Vergil said "you said you wouldn't cry anymore"

Lady said "shut up I'm not crying I'm happy" she couldn't stop smiling.

Vergil moved to sit back next to her on the couch Lady turned to him and bit her lip before she then got off the couch and knelt in front of him "what are you doing?"

Lady replied "I'm going to suck my fiance's cock…problem?"

Vergil slowly shook his head "no problem at AAALLL" he moaned out the last part as Lady took him into her mouth as deep as she could.

Vergil couldn't help but moan as she pushed her tongue against the head of his cock he grabbed her hair at that "I can't deny I missed you and your … talents"

Lady pulled away and jerked his cock gently as she laughed at what he said "and I missed performing them on you baby… god it's been ages we've done this"

Vergil grabbed her and ripped off her shirt Lady said "oh I have an idea I've never done this before though" she moved his cock between her breasts.

Vergil asked "what are you doi… ohh" he moaned as she moved her breasts up and down against his cock.

Lady smiled up at him "never tried that before but I remember a guy I was dating once asked me to do it and I refused"

Vergil said "how lucky for me" he moaned out gently, Lady then moved her lips down to suck the top of his cock as her breasts did the rest "Mary …. ohh you're amazing"

Lady said "I'll be telling you the same by the end of the night"

Vergil replied "that you're amazing? How modest"

Lady laughed "Vergil stop it come on let's go upstairs and no more jokes it ruins the mood"

As soon as they reached the bedroom Lady pushed Vergil against the wall and started stripping away his clothes and he did the same to her once she was nude he lifted her by her her ass and grabbed her leg wrapping it around him and she moved her other around him too as he slid his cock into her already wet pussy "oh fuck… Vergil!" she moaned out to him.

Vergil moved his hands under her thighs and used them to move her up and down his cock as he kissed her shoulder up to her neck sucking at it before she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss moaning into the kiss "Vergil please keep going I'm close!"

Vergil said "don't worry I'm not tired" he told her as he kept fucking her till he felt her tightening around him "fuck I'm cumming!" she screamed out to him as she came on his cock and her body fell limp as she felt drained of energy .

Vergil held her and moved her to the bed where she said "I'm sorry vergil"

Vergil looked confused "why?"

Lady said "cause trish says she can go three rounds with dante before she loses her energy but I'm human and I can't keep up with you" she said.

Vergil chuckled at that "you think that's a bad thing? That's why the first round is mine everything after that is for you and I do all the work"

Lady smiled up at him "ohhh .. is that how it works?"

Vergil nodded "I like that you can't keep up with me strong as you are but you are still human and it's … I adore that you get tired and can't keep up"

Lady said "wait it turns you on that I can't keep up?"

Vergil slowly nodded "when you have no energy left every time you orgasm after that your body twitches and throbs I like it … humans are fragile after all"

Lady couldn't help but smile up at him "I thought you hated humans"

Vergil said "you're not humans you're my human. my lady… I love you mary"

Lady pulled him down weakly into a passionate loving kiss "I can try to do a round 2 I just might not be as fast but I wanna ride you"

Vergil said "I like that position"

Lady moved him onto his back "then lay down and watch me work"

….

Dante once home felt bad that he couldn't get Jacqueline something she wanted "Jackie you want to do anything like we'll do whatever you want for the rest of the night… and what do you want for dinner?"

Jacqueline said "pizza daddy of course"

Dante said "that's my girl now what you want to do till it gets here?"

Jacqueline replied "truth or dare"

Trish said "oh I dunno about that"

Dante said "come on trish we couldn't get her anything least we can do is play the game she wants okay I'll go first"

Jacqueline said "okay so daddy truth or dare"

Dante replied "Truth I got nothing to hide"

Jacqueline asked "who's mundus?"

Dante said "fuck!"

Trish sighed "ugh she planned that one out"

Dante said "look sweetheart it doesn't matter mundus is gone and never coming back ever!"

Jacqueline replied "right if it doesn't matter then what's the big deal? Tell me"

Trish said "one day I promise we'll tell you sweetheart but please when you're older okay?"

Jacqueline said "... okay mommy …. Daddy you still have to do a truth so… what do you hate most?"

Dante replied "humans.. No dogs… no cats…. Clowns I hate clowns"

Trish giggled

Dante asked "the fuck you laughing at?"

Trish said "I bet you're scared of them"

Dante said "last clown that tried to scare me… broken arm,nose and three busted ribs"

Trish and Jacqueline started laughing so hard at that "I bet that looked hilarious Daddy"

Dante says "alright trish your turn truth or dare?"

Trish replied "dare"

Dante and Jacqueline both went "ooooooh"

Jacqueline said "oh oh Mommy you have to kiss uncle Vergil"

Dante turned to Jacqueline glaring at her

Trish said "fine by me I'd do more then that if it's a dare"

Dante stood up "oh would you? Then go ahead dare queen go do it and when you get back I'm gonna hey you know what I know what I'm doing" he said as he went and grabbed the phone

Trish knew she's upset him now "Dante calm down I was joking… okay I was half joking if I wasn't yours I probably would but because I am I wouldn't do it"

Dante didn't stop he dialed a number and when the person answered Dante said "Hey Lucia .."

Trish did not look happy now she looked pissed she had a murderous look in her eyes as they started glowing yellow.

Dante ignored her and continued "so you wanna meet up sometime? I'd love to see you … tomorrow at four PM? Perfect it's a date"

Trish grabbed the phone and threw it at the wall smashing it

Jacqueline said "mom! Stop it, why are you so angry?" she said trying to calm her mother down

Dante however looked smug as he put his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head "I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it" he sang

Trish said "Jacqueline go to your room"

Dante said "no you don't have to baby tonight is your night and pizza will be here soon"

Trish said "fine I'm leaving" she said grabbing her a black trench coat with a fur collar and walked to the door.

Jacqueline said "no mommy please don't leave please daddy make her stay"

Dante said "if she wants to leave let her leave sweetie we'll have a fun night without her"

Trish walked out and slammed the door shut.

Jacqueline started crying a bit "daddy.."

Dante sighed standing up and lifted Jackie holding her "oh sweetheart … don't worry she'll be fine she's just upset cause I was being a jerk"

Jacqueline said "but what did you do? Who is lucia?"

Dante smiled "a girl who wants me but can't have me because I belong to mommy"

…

Trish went out and went to the closest bar and had guys buying her drinks all night "oh boys you spoil me I can barely tell if you're ugly or handsome anymore" she told them giggling to herself one guy behind her pressed himself against her ass

"Well you're still the prettiest woman in the place" he told her

She smiled "oh I bet you say that to all the drunk women" she said rubbing her ass against his cock a bit to tease him but it made him more daring as he grabbed her hips and thrust against her making her moan but she said "oh that's enough for me gentleman I better go before I do something stupid"

The guy slapped her ass and pulled her back "hey you leaving so soon after all the drinks I got you come on baby you ain't going nowhere"

Trish said "exsqueeze me … I am leaving watch me" she said as she brought her knee up into his balls and made him fall to the floor "anyone else want to give it a try? No? I thought so" she said as she walked out stumbling through the streets.

…..

Trish had found her way to lady's apartment and drunkenly knocked on the door which awoke Vergil "ugh stay here mary I'll get it"

Mary didn't even wake as she was tired after all their sex.

When Vergil answered the door and saw Trish he was surprised "Trish?"

Trish smiled "Vergil? Oh even better come here baby" she said pushing Vergil against the wall and tried to kiss him but he stopped her.

Vergil said "Trish you're drunk you need to calm down and lie down"

Trish said "oh you want me to lie down? That's fine with me Vergie as long as you're between my legs and buried inside my pussy" she said as she moved her hand down and grabbed his cock through his pants.

Vergil gasped "Trish stop it enough you aren't thinking clearly"

Trish said "oh don't tell me you don't want this, I've seen how you look at me"

Vergil said "you're speaking drunk Trish"

Trish pressed herself against him "oh Vergil come now drunk words are sober thoughts I want you I've fantasized about you fucking me"

Vergil had thought about Trish sexually before and if she wasn't with dante and he wasn't with lady he would fuck her right here and make her his but he couldn't do this "Trish enough here you can sleep on the couch"

Trish said "fine.. Maybe dante was right you're gay" she giggled and took off her clothes letting them fall to the floor all except a thong she was wearing she turned and saw Vergil had a hard on "your lips can lie but your body doesn't" she said

Vergil said "go to sleep and in the morning I'm taking you home" he said closing the door and leaving Trish on her own.

Vergil went back upstairs and saw lady awake "what the hell? Who was that?"

Vergil ignored the question and grabbed lady pushing her onto her back and moved between her legs and moved his cock into her and started kissing her all over.

Lady gasped "oh fuck.. Oh Vergil.. Baby okay.. But you gotta tell me everything afterwards" she moaned as Vergil started fucking her like crazy as he was so horny after his encounter with trish.

**To be continued…...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning after Trish's drunken night

Vergil had explained everything to Lady even that trish had come onto him in her drunkenness.

Lady went down first and saw trish sleeping on the couch and her clothes all over the floor "oh Trish … " she sighed and walked over shaking Trish in her sleep "hey wake up"

Trish groaned "ughhhhh go away I wanna die"

Lady chuckled "ah it's that bad huh? You remember any of last night?"

Trish said "last thing I remember is I got mad at Dante cause the bastard set up a date with lucia today and I got so angry I still am so I went out and had a few drinks got a bit blurry after that but the guys there were getting a bit touchy I think so I left before I allowed myself to fuck one of them"

Lady said "then you came here and tried to fuck Vergil, who is my boyfriend nay my fiance"

Trish sat up with wide eyes "I tried to fuck vergil? And you're engaged?! Oh fuck oh fuck dante is gonna kill me…. not if I kill him first for calling lucia for a date when we're fucking married! oh fuck I hate myself!" she said

Lady said "hey everything's gonna be fine don't worry as for Dante and lucia well I can't believe that at all there is no way"

Trish said "he did he called her right in front of me!"

Lady said "alright alright I believe you but here get dressed Vergil won't come down till you do he said you were all over him last night and I believe him cause when he came back upstairs he fucked me as if his life depended on it"

Trish started getting dressed "well .. I'm glad that you two are back together I knew you would but engaged? I'm so happy for you both Lady if I ever get drunk again I'll try and stay away from vergil"

Lady replied "Trish don't worry it's fine now if you actually fucked him that would be a problem but you were drunk and it was a mistake you're fine"

Trish asked "really? Well where is the line drawn lady if I sucked his cock would you have let me get away with it?" she asked as she was finally dressed

Lady said "I.. I don't know I'd have to I'd only know if it actually happened so it doesn't matter"

Trish asked "hey while it's just you and me… you've sucked his cock right?"

Lady said "Trish let's not discuss this"

Trish said "come on I just wanna know if you have"

Lady said "fine I have and I love doing it his cock belongs to me"

Vergil said from the doorway "how possessive of you"

Trish looked at him and gave him a small smile "hi vergil … I'm sorry about last night … I didn't know what I was doing I'm stupid"

Vergil nodded "not to worry nothing happened so we're fine now come let me take you back home"

Trish nodded "thanks guys oh and Vergil congratulations on the engagement I'm so happy for you both"

Vergil replied "thank you trish it means alot" he told her as they all got into the car and Lady drove them to the devil may cry.

…..

Outside the devil may cry Nico's van was parked her and Nero were going to visit Trish and dante but they hadn't gone in yet.

Nero was sat on the couch when Nico parked the van and walked over to him "you okay honey?"

Nero said "I'm fine… why?"

Nico asked "thought the kyrie thing was still bothering you"

Nero said "it is but I mean it's for the best that we're not together anymore"

Nico sat beside Nero "yeah didn't want to punish her by staying with her but seeing me every day behind her back huh?" she smiled kissing his neck and rubbing his thigh near his cock.

Nero said "Nico.."

Nico said "what? I don't feel bad …. Kinda wish it was your uncle though" referring to Dante making Nero look up glaring at her "kidding! Sort of I would have fucked him before I got with you if I had the opportunity"

Nero said "well now you're with me so don't even think about it"

Nico replied "then stop thinking about kyrie while you're with me deal?"

Nero said "yeah that sounds fair"

….

Vergil walked into the devil may cry first and saw Dante "ah hey Vergil … Lady? You two work things out?… oh you're back too huh?" dante asked seeing Trish

Trish said "Dante...stop being a jerk"

Dante said "me? I'm not the one who started talking about kissing my partner's sibling"

Trish said "don't you have a date with that bitch to go to?"

Dante said "you fucking idiot I never even dialed her number I was faking it you dunce"

Trish went wide eyed "what? You … you didn't really call her?"

Dante said "of course not I don't want her I want you"

Trish's eyes watered as now she felt terrible and so guilty.

Lady sighed "oh … shit"

Dante asked "what? What's the problem?"

Vergil said "last night … Trish came to me and Mary's home … drunk"

Lady stepped forward "and tried to sleep with Vergil"

Dante walked around Vergil and Lady and looked at Trish who was crying, Dante just stared at her it looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth closed he turned away from her and then looked to Vergil "and what did you do exactly?"

Vergil said "rejected her advances of course I knew she was drunk and not thinking clearly so I sent her to sleep on the couch downstairs"

Dante snorted "forgive me if I don't believe you, so if she was sober and clear thinking you'd have done it huh?"

Vergil replied "don't be a fool she is with you, you are married"

Dante said "and if she wasn't?"

Vergil said "if she wasn't with you then it wouldn't matter would it? you moron I've had enough of your foolishness dante I rejected and took care of your wife and brought her straight back to you, now if that isn't good enough for you then next time I will let her advance on me and make her mine is that preferable to you?" he said aggressively tired of Dante's attitude.

Dante was about to say something back but took a breath and just nodded "I'm sorry … thank you Vergil"

Vergil calmed and said "besides I am engaged to Mary and I don't want to compromise that"

Dante smiled all the sudden "you purposed? Finally? Awesome! I'm so happy for you guys that's great"

Lady looked really happy at that and put her arm around Vergil's waist "it is great,we're gonna get married"

Dante said "well that's perfect couldn't be more happy for you guys oh Lady that makes you like… Nero's stepmom"

Lady said "oh god you're right"

Vergil said "it won't change anything I doubt" he then noticed Trish still looked really upset "anyway we brought trish back we better go and let you two talk"

Dante said "not sure there is anything to talk about but I'll see you two later"

Vergil went and said in Dante's ear "go easy on her drunken mistake nothing more"

Dante replied "hmm we'll see"

Trish sniveled "where is Jacqueline?"

Dante says "upstairs" in a cold voice he turned away from her and went to sit at his desk

Trish slowly walked to the stairs but stopped and looked to Dante and slowly walked over behind his chair and slowly and gently put her hands on his shoulders to which he leaned forward away from her.

Trish said "dante I didn't .. it was a stupid mistake okay I'm sorry I left I was so angry I didn't know you were faking I thought you were really gonna go see that .. that redhead slut"

Dante said "and like I said you're dunce for thinking that thought being married would mean you know me"

Trish replied "I.. you're right I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry … okay? Now .. Can you please .. love me again?" she said but worded it rather strange.

Dante stood up and her eyes were locked on him as he turned to face her "I don't recall saying I stopped loving you Trish"

Trish smiled and hugged him "I'm sorry baby won't happen again I promise"

Dante nodded kissing her head "I hope not baby .. cause you're mine and it took awhile to make you mine"

Trish replied "you had me at "slow down babe""

Dante chuckled at that and kissed her "I love you… but you should go see Jackie she was real upset when you left last night"

Trish kissed him again on the lips then turned to go upstairs then came back and kissed him again making him chuckle then she did the exact same thing again only this time Dante spanked her ass "go see Jackie"

Trish moaned "okay I'm going" she said heading upstairs and knocked on Jackie's door

Jackie said through the door "daddy?"

Trish replied "no it's mommy sweetie .. can I come in?"

Jackie replied "okay"

When Trish came in Jackie was sat on her bed wearing black silky pajamas "hey sweetie I um .. I wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining your night that was your night"

Jackie said "oh it's okay mommy.. But .. I mean.. Well please don't leave again"

Trish smiled and walked over hugging her "I won't baby I promise I'm gonna be downstairs with daddy okay?"

Jackie said "okay I'm playing games anyway" she said holding a tablet.

Trish chuckled "okay baby"

Trish went and changed into some different clothes she wanted to look good for dante so picked out a black low cut top so the top of her breasts were showing and some tight leather pants then just looked in the mirror "why do I bother? I always look like this"

When she came down though Dante couldn't take his eyes off her "damn"

Trish asked "what? what is it?" she said looking down at herself.

Dante said "you're so hot"

Trish looked confused "Dante this is practically my everyday outfit"

Dante replied "listen wife … just take the compliment you're gorgeous"

Trish smirked "dante.."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss "mmm I missed you last night it's weird sleeping when you're not next to me"

Trish replied "on the wedding you did and I slept with lady"

Dante said "well that helped because I imagined you sleeping with lady and I … slept like a baby"

Trish said "it wouldn't bother you if I slept with a woman?"

Dante said "slept? No fucked? …. Maybe"

Trish said "maybe huh?" she was smiling

Dante said "hey don't get any ideas though I mean it's weird thinking about that would it bother you if I fucked a guy?"

Trish put her hands on her hips "YES! It fucking would"

Dante laughed his ass off at that "well don't worry there is no chance of me ever EVER fucking a dude"

Trish smiled "well that's a relief" she said sitting on his lap "hey have you got any jobs?"

Dante replied "you smashed the phone remember?"

Trish said "oh…. Yeah"

Dante said "don't worry I replaced it it's a new phone with the same style" he said then he said "hey so where did you go after you left here?"

Trish froze "oh it doesn't matter does it?"

Dante said "it didn't …. But it does now is there something else I should know?"

Trish replied "Dante please we're together and happy can't we just .. can't you just hold me and tell me how much you love me and it makes me feel all good and warm inside?"

Dante said "now I definitely want to know" he folded his arms waiting on a response

Trish said "okay… okay but Dante .. before I say anything I want to tell you that I love you and I only belong to you at the end of every day I am yours and nobody else's"

Dante replied "that's beautiful my heart is beating all the more …" he said sarcastically "... now for the love of god tell me what happened?"

Trish was nervously playing with her hands "okay um.. I went out.. And went to that bar you know three blocks away? Yeah.. well I went in there and some guy started buying me drinks well a few did but one guy in particular"

Dante looked furious and just shook his head

Trish said "Dante please don't be mad at me I-.."

Dante said "AND then what?!" cutting her off

Trish jumped a little at that in fear "... okay umm .. and then well I got drunk and more drunk and he started touching me grabbing my … he grabbed my ass and … he rubbed his dick against my ass through our clothes and I … I let him and .. and I teased him a bit too" she said looking down in shame.

Not a sound came from Dante and that scared her more she eventually looked up from her hands at him he just glared at her "Dante .. look I .. I know I can't take it back but I didn't have to tell you that .. I told the truth because I love you.. And I want you to forgive me"

Dante replied "oh you do?" he said his tone was venomous

Trish said "dante .. don't be angry at me .. please" she said getting upset

Dante said "oh you're right I should be happy you let some asshole grind on you hey thanks for telling me baby I'm so happy to have found that out" he said sarcastically.

Trish said "I told you I didn't want to talk about I told you it didn't matter and to just leave it alone all I wanted was to just be in your arms tonight,look dante I'm sorry … please just let's move past this"

Dante said "no fuck that you know what fuck that and fuck you Trish first I hear that you come onto Vergil grabbing his dick trying to get him to fuck you and now some random asshole in a bar! Are you fucking kidding me?"

Trish's eyes filled with tears "Dante please stop it… I don't want this .. I don't want us to be like this" she sobbed.

Dante said "and it's only what you want that matters isn't it? What the fuck was I thinking marrying you? You … you .. " he was trying to stop himself but he failed as he said "slut!"

Trish gasped in horror as she turned away and sank into the couch crying her eyes out.

Dante was pacing a small space but his eyes started to glow red and he was losing control of himself he was angry and needed to release it on something so he grabbed his coat and walked to the door "maybe I'll go out and have some fun of my own" he muttered as he opened the door.

Trish jumped onto his back and held onto him not letting go "no NO! I'm not letting this happen to us Dante we have a daughter you're my husband! I'm your wife! … does that mean nothing to you?"

Dante grabbed her hands and threw her over his shoulder so she landed on the couch "don't you turn this on me I'm not the one who was out there flirting and rubbing against every asshole I came across"

Trish's eyes were still streaming with tears "and I told you it was a mistake and I'm sorry … you're Angry I know but it will go.. Because if you leave you'll realise that it was a mistake and that you still love me Dante I know you do please… please tell me you still love me"

Dante stared down at her he wanted to say no just because he was so angry and bitter but his love for her won out "...I do still love you" he said sighing and fell down onto the couch beside her.

Trish moved behind him and wrapped her legs around his waist so her feet were on his lap and his lower back was between her legs and her breasts were pushing against him she pulled him back against her he didn't resist or try to move away.

Trish kissed his neck and then his cheek she was slowly trying to bring him back to her.

Dante said "you can't just make it all go away trish"

Trish said "I know … but I can show you I'm truly sorry and that I only love you…. You're my husband"

Dante moved his hands to her feet and moved them up her legs to her thighs "hmm…. Dammit Trish… this can't happen again I'm freaking out"

Trish held him tighter to her chest "I know .. but I promise baby I'll be more careful it won't happen again"

Dante said "I hope not baby … I've never slept with anyone else during our time even before we were married… I don't want anyone else that's why you have this" he said moving his hand over her's and touching her wedding ring."

Trish felt her heart flutter in her chest "I… I'm going to make everything up to you and be the wife you deserve"

Dante felt slightly better but he couldn't get the thought out of those dicks touching his wife. He stood up and started pacing which Trish made nervous again "no no Dante come here… hey" she stood and hugged him and made him look at her "I'm here .. I'm here with you" she said as she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Dante said "it's in my head I can't stop thinking about it" he groaned but Trish slowly and gently pushed him backwards till his back was at the wall then she moved down onto her knees staring into his eyes the whole way and started messing with his belt trying to free one of her favourite parts of him.

Dante said "Trish I'm not really in the mood right now"

Trish said "I'll get you in the mood baby .. just let me do this for you think of it this way I love sucking your cock but this one is just for you not my selfish desires" she said as she grabbed his cock and it didn't take long for him to harden it was almost immediate.

Dante let out a low moan "Trisaahhhh" he moaned as she took him slowly into her mouth,Trish moved her tongue against the tip of his cock before taking him deeper into her mouth.

Trish started sucking harder as her head bobbed up and down on his cock "Trish… whoa.. You're really pulling all your moves on me"

Trish made a sound "mmm mm .. mmmm" as she continued giving him the best blowjob she could.

Dante said to her "I don't know what that was supposed to mean baby… but .. I'm getting close" he told her

Trish stopped "already? Oh we so need to play that came to see who can make the other cum quickest I will win"

Dante grabbed her and pulled her right back sliding his cock into her mouth "I tell you I'm about to cum and you stopped? You'll never win at that came"

Trish smiled at that and then went back to sucking his cock she felt him throbbing and sucked harder she felt him grab her hair as he then shot streams of cum into her mouth which she swallowed all of "how was that?"

Dante said "made my mind go blank baby… " he told her she then stood and asked "what do you want to do now?"

Dante replied "now?.. Hmm I think now I'll hold you in my arms…" he said picking her up ".. and tell you how much I love you…" he said sitting on the couch "... that makes you feel all good and warm inside"

Trish couldn't stop smiling after he said that "that's one of my favourite things"

Dante replied "oh how did I know? …. Hey so Vergil and Lady huh?"

Trish said "I KNOW… I'm so happy for them both"

Dante said "I didn't see Vergil ever getting married I mean whoa…"

Trish said "what? what's wrong?" she said looking worried

Dante said "I just realised… Nero is a bastard"

….

**To be continued…..**

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

….

After Vergil and Lady left and before Dante and Trish's falling out

Nero and Nico got out of her van and saw Vergil and Lady "Vergil?" called out Nero

Vergil stopped in his tracks and turned to his son "Nero"

Lady said "you still haven't called him dad yet?"

Nero replied "and I suppose you want me to call you mom too huh?"

Lady shrugged "you can if you want"

Nero looked surprised "really?.. It's a little weird though

Nico said "we were just going to see Dante and Trish"

Vergil replied "I'd advise against that they need to have a discussion"

Nico said "about what?"

Vergil looked away in response Lady said "it's because Trish tried to seduce Vergil in a drunken state"

Both Nico and Nero went "noooo"

Vergil spoke up "I'm afraid it's true… one of the hardest things I've ever had to turn down"

Lady then said "I'm right here you know?"

Vergil didn't see the problem "I know that we came together did we not?"

Lady said "I mean you're saying you wanted to have sex with trish and talking about how difficult it was to reject her"

Vergil replied "again you were stood here when I said that what is your point?"

Nero said "what she's trying to tell you father is to stop talking about it"

Vergil said "then why did you not just say that mary?"

Lady said "I did but you just don't understand the modern english language you talk like you're from the eighteenth century"

Nico had to laugh at that "yeah where does that come from Vergil?"

Vergil replied "you have a problem with the way I speak?"

Lady said "not at all I actually like it, it's part of why you're sexy" Vergil kept no expression on his face but he pulled Lady close and kissed her gently on her lips

Nero said "oh god get a room,I don't need to see that"

Nico said "come on honey I heard all about when you and kyrie were going all lovey dovey in front of everyone after the savior was beat"

Lady said "so kyrie caught you two huh? Bet that was awkward"

Nico said "for him sure, I wanted to keep going but who am I? What you gonna do? Some people have no libido" she said gesturing at Nero

Nico then started staring at Vergil which made him uncomfortable "why do you stare?" he asked to which she replied "when you gonna let me look at the yamato?"

Vergil replied "never"

Nico said "oh come on I help Nero and Dante I can make you something"

Vergil said "feel free…. Just not with Yamato"

Nero said "why don't you use guns?"

Vergil replied "we have been over this"

Nero replied "not sure I understood the answer"

Vergil replied "a true warrior does not use guns they're dishonourable"

Nico said "and you're trying to be like dear old daddy Sparda even though I heard he used guns too, same ones trish has "luce and Ombra" wasn't it?"

Vergil replied "I'm not trying to be like sparda"

Nico muttered "... anymore"

Lady said "Nero Nico it was great seeing you both but we gotta go"

Nero waved them off while Nico looked to Vergil "bye daddy" and did a little wave with a teasing smile.

Vergil replied "we'll see"

Nero spoke up "what you don't think we'll last?"

Vergil as he got in the car said again "we'll see"

Nero looked to Nico "well I'm not going in there if Dante and Trish are at it"

Nico said "alright let's go home then or see if we got any jobs for you to do and me to watch"

…..

Vergil was really quiet when driving

Lady asked "you okay? You don't like Nico or something?"

Vergil replied "I have no problem with Nico"

Lady said "scared of being her "daddy" in law?"

Vergil replied "... terrified"

Lady chuckled and grabbed at his thigh as he drove "hey I have something to ask"

Vergil responded "go ahead"

Lady asked "I think I should take a pregnancy test"

Vergil swerved the car and nearly crashed as he suddenly stopped the car at the side of the road.

Lady said "Jesus christ Vergil… what's the matter?"

Vergil asked "why would you need a pregnancy test?"

Lady said "gee let me think maybe because we didn't use ANY protection and on top of that Vergil… you're really .. virile I mean Vigorous I mean… ugh Vergil with the amount you cum I'll be shocked if I'm not pregnant"

Vergil had a small smile for a moment before saying "I think … I think it's too early"

Lady asked "what is to take the test or to have a child? We've been together for five years Vergil and not to mention…" she showed her hand with her engagement ring

Vergil replied "no I meant too early to take the test wait another week" he said starting the car back up.

Lady said "you mean you'd be okay … having a child?"

Vergil replied not looking at her "as long as you're the mother"

Lady reached over and took the keys out of the car and grabbed Vergil's face pulling him into a passionate kiss "I don't know if it's possible to love you more than I do… but I'll find a way" she said caressing his face.

Vergil smiled again "perhaps we should go home and … ensure that you do get pregnant"

Lady asked "did you just flirt?"

Vergil replied "I was attempting to entice you"

Lady told her "it's working baby" she said putting the keys back, and Vergil started to drive "now let's see how good you are at driving" she said as she leaned over and tried to take out his cock.

Vergil's eyes widened "wait ahh Mary what do you think you are doing?"

Lady replied "something I probably shouldn't do while you're on the road driving but … well this is how much I love you" she said as she leaned down and started sucking his cock.

Vergil held back a moan as his grip on the wheel tightened "Mary… you're too much you can't do this while I'm driving"

Lady said "I'm not stopping until you cum Vergil so …. There are only two things you can do: get there faster or.. Try and cum faster"

Vergil replied "I can't do either of those Mary wa- ahhh" he moaned the last part as she took him into her mouth and he moved his hand to the back of her head while trying his best to drive without crashing then thought of an excuse "Mary if I cum now there will be less for your womb"

Lady froze at that "oh… well I'll wait then but… please drive faster" she said putting his cock back.

…

Once they arrived home Lady quickly got out of the car and grabbed Vergil's hand pulling him along "come on come on!"

Vergil chuckled "Mary even if I do get you pregnant I'm sure the child doesn't turn up for 9 months there is really no rush"

Lady said "doesn't matter don't care come on"

Vergil couldn't help but smile at how impatient she was being "I'm coming"

Lady said "not yet you're not but you will be" as she brought him into the house and straight up to their bedroom.

Vergil asked once they were in "calm down Mary"

Lady pulled his coat off him and pushed him onto the bed "you calm down Vergil… I want this I want you" she said as she crawled on top of him taking off his vest revealing his chest as she moved her hands along his body "god.." she muttered

Vergil heard her and replied "Vergil will suffice" he teased as his hands went along her hips and up so he could take off her shirt revealing a black bra holding her beautiful breasts "if they didn't make you look more beautiful I would object to you wearing these infernal contraptions" he told her before finally managing to undo her bra freeing her breasts for him to see.

Lady had to laugh at that as she leaned down kissing him but gasped into the kiss as she felt his hand go to her ass she moved over and took off her chaps so he could get to what he wanted she felt him grab her and was seemingly trying to position her "you could just tell me where you want me you know?"

Vergil said "fine then lay on your stomach" he pushed her forward onto the bed she giggled at that and turned to look over her shoulder seeing him take off his trousers and because he never wore underwear his cock was right there "Vergil don't make me wait anymore please" she pleaded as her pussy was so wet with arousal.

Vergil moved over her and moved his cock between her legs into her waiting pussy making her moan out to him as she felt him move his hands to her hips as he pulled her by them slamming his cock back and forth into her moving against every surface inside of her. Lady gripped the bedsheets whining in pleasure "Vergil… oh fuck baby!"

Lady heard Vergil's soft moans as he thrust into her from behind as her mind began to go blank all she could think about was how horny she was and wanted Vergil to fuck her more.

Vergil felt her pussy begin to tighten around him after a while as he went faster knowing she was getting close as her moans increased in pace and volume "FUCK Vergil! I'm cumming!"

Vergil whispered "I am just getting started" he told her as he turned her body over onto her back and reached under her lifting her body off the bed holding her off the floor and began fucking her against the wall. Lady could barely keep up she rested her head against his shoulder and moved her hands under his arms and over his shoulders so she could hold onto him as she moaned weakly while he continued to fuck her soaking pussy.

Vergil thrust harder and faster into her, not giving her body any rest as he continued to pound all her sensitive spots suddenly he felt her nails dig into his back drawing blood from him he groaned in pleasure at that as she started to tighten again "oh baby! I'm going to cum again!" she whined to him as her pussy started cumming all over his cock.

Lady felt so weak her body had barely any energy left "Vergil oh baby fuck .. you feel .. so good!" she said between panting for breath he moved her again as she clung to him and put her on the bed she thought he was stopping until turning her over so she was on all fours her body was trembling with pleasure as she could barely keep herself up "Vergil.. Can I lay down?" she asked but it sounded more like she was pleading.

Vergil moved back into her pussy easily as she was so wet he slid right into her "you can rest when we're done" he told her as he began roughly pounding into her once again with every one of his thrust she felt herself struggling to stay up but it felt so good she was trying her best. She felt his hands go to her hips pulling her back against his cock then moved one of his hands to her breast caressing it as he continued to fuck her "Vergil I can't.. Oh fuck.. I can barely hold myself up baby I'm so tired" she moaned to him but she didn't want him to stop or even slow down as she was approaching her third orgasm and she could tell he knew because he started going faster making her grasp desperately at the bed for support as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she began moaning louder even her neighbour could hear her moans now.

Vergil gently moved her so she was laying on her back he looked down at her a moment her chest rising and falling as she panted for breaths the sweat dripping from her body he moved his hand to her cheek she made a gentle moaning sound as she looked up at him seeing him close the space between them kissing her lips "relax I will take it from here now Mary" he said as he moved back into her pussy between her legs all she could do was moan as the muscles in her body were tired.

Vergil fucked Lady's pussy hard and fast as he began to get close himself now "Mary I'm getting close… " he felt her weakly move her legs around his waist using her legs to pull him closer and clench herself tighter around him as he sped up and fucked her harder and faster until he gripped her body and started cumming into her pussy practically flooding her with his cum giving her every last drop and just stayed there inside her leaning up to kiss her gently upon her lips "I love you Mary"

Lady stared up at him with nothing but love in her eyes as she felt his cum filling her "I love you too Vergil… hold me" she asked him as she moved her arms around him he gently moved onto his back staying inside lady and holding her body against his as he held her on top of him both of them breathing heavily "if I wasn't already pregnant… I certainly am now" she told him.

Vergil chuckled gently "I gave you my best… I should hope you are"

Lady leaned up kissing him once more "night night baby"

Vergil kissed back "goodnight Mary"

….

_**Short I know but I had to get it done.**_

**To be Continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…..

The very next day while Dante and Trish were in bed.

Jacqueline had been waiting for her parents to wake for ages as she had been awake for awhile now she left her bedroom in her silky black pajamas and went quietly into her parents room seeing Dante and Trish in bed.

Jacqueline crept over to the bed and gently climbed onto it then started whispering "daddy… wake up"

Dante murmured something in his sleep.

Jacqueline then started getting progressively louder "daddy… daddy…. DADDY!" she yelled, making Dante and Trish jump up. Trish was holding her gun ready to shoot something but when they saw it was Jacqueline they both sighed heavily.

Dante said "oh god Jackie… what the hell? What time is it?" he said looking at the clock seeing it was 10:07AM "ugh what is it?"

Jacqueline said "you promised you'd play with me today come on… I've been waiting forever"

Dante said "fine fine… but wait outside a minute"

Jacqueline nodded "alright… no wait a minute you just want me to leave you're trying to trick me I'm not stupid"

Dante spoke up "I'm naked and I'm gonna get dressed you wanna stick around for that?"

Jacqueline quickly ran out "I'm going!"

Trish chuckled at that "what does she mean to play with her?"

Dante sat up and started dressing himself "ugh she wants me to play mortal kombat or something I didn't think she'd mean this early thowhoa!" he said falling over as he tried to pull on his trousers "fuuuuck me"

Trish burst out laughing at that "are you okay baby?"

Dante stood back up "I'm fucking fine" he said and grabbed his vest putting it on over his black shirt and buckled it up.

Trish said "hey are you angry at me?" she was worried he might still be mad at her.

Dante replied "I'm going to play with Jackie" and walked out

Trish got a little upset, she hated when Dante was mad at her but knew he would be mad about her behaviour at the bar and then trying to seduce vergil.

…

Dante came out and saw Jacqueline smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smile back "ready to get your ass kicked at mortal kombat?"

Jacqueline said "oh you've done it now I'm gonna fatality you to hell"

Dante grinned following her "bring it on kid"

Jacqueline went downstairs and went and sat on the couch Dante followed behind "you load it up I'm gonna get a drink"

Jacqueline said "oh yeah delay it as long as you can daddy I'm still gonna win" as she set up her PS4.

Dante chuckled from the kitchen "hey you better be enjoying that thing cost us a bit of money you know?" he said, coming back with two glasses of orange juice and sat down next to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline handed him a controller. "Jesus haven't used one of these things in ages" Dante said, looking it over.

Jacqueline said "that's it daddy get your excuses in early"

Dante turned to her "oh you're so dead" he laughed. Once the game loaded up he was looking through all the characters "ooh she's hot, hot, hotter….. Oh fuck you ugly mother… poor bastard Baraka he is….. damn I think I killed a demon that looked just like him."

Jacqueline was laughing so hard at this "daddy stop it.. I'm gonna pee" as she slowly calmed down and went through the characters herself choosing Erron Black "I'm gonna be the cowboy"

Dante said "shit I like the look of him alright uhhhh it's either Skarlet or… that cassie cage chick…. Alright hold on which. One. should. I. Choose. I. Know. Let's. Ask. god. Ok. here. We. go." his finger landed on Skarlet "awesome" he said and then the match started.

Erron black walked in "I stepped out with nitara before you" Skarlet replied "you clearly have a type, Erron" Erron said back "just like livin dangerously"

Dante watched and said "oh god .. they're definitely having sex behind the scenes" as he said that Jacqueline straight away started fighting "whoa hey give me a minute!" Dante complained, losing a quarter of his health "oh that is it!" he said and started fighting back.

Jacqueline was smiling as she was winning at the game "yes take that daddy wha.. HEY that's cheating" she yelled as he started doing the same move over and over.

Dante said "bullshit this is winning is what it is!... YES! You lose you suck I rock!" he said standing up "whose house? MY house!"

Jacqueline said "you know what? I don't even care cause you cheated you loser!"

Vergil had walked in at that moment and saw Dante doing his little celebration and glared with a confused expression "what the hell are you doing?"

Dante said "winning at mortal kombat"

Jacqueline says "no you aren't let's rematch right now…. Hi uncle Vergil" she said waving at him.

Vergil walked over and stood behind the couch watching them select new characters "what is this?" he asked them.

Dante replied "a game my daughter sucks at"

Jacqueline said "you just signed your own death warrant daddy"

Dante chuckled "oooh scary" he said as he chose scorpion "he looks badass I'm gonna win again"

Jacqueline chose Raiden and said "I'm the thunder god you're about to die"

Vergil just shook his head "you both spend too much time talking play the game"

Dante laughed at that "don't mind him Jackie he just wants to see the game" he then waited and as soon as the announcer spoke Dante said it with him "FIGHT!" He then made scorpion pull Raiden over with his spear kunai "GET OVER HERE!" Dante then said "that's classic"

As they fought Vergil watched them and their hands on the controllers starting to understand how it worked.

Dante won again through cheating "YES!" he yelled.

Jacqueline said "daddy you're not playing fair uncle vergil can you win for me" handing him the controller.

Vergil slowly took it "of course I will"

Dante said "yeah right you've never played one of these in your life"

Vergil responded "then it will be all the more humiliating for you when I win" he said.

Dante chuckled "oh it's on" he said and looked for a new character "holy shit I didn't know the joker was in the game hell yes I'm the joker"

Vergil said "won't save you" he then looked through the characters and stopped on Kitana.

As the match started Vergil paused the game and started looking through the moves and the buttons on his controller "I see" he muttered.

Dante said "come on dude get on with it" Vergil unpaused the game and then straight away started beating Dante "wha!.. HEY! How the fuck are you doing that?!" he said as he lost the first round without even landing a hit then the announcer said "flawless victory" making Vergil smirk and Dante said "shut the fuck up motherfucker!" he said at the game then looked at Vergil "that was a fluke! Beginners luck!"

Vergil nodded "mmhmm sure" he smiled. Jacqueline was cheering for Vergil "yes uncle Vergil you win now win round 2" she said hugging his back.

As round 2 began exactly the same thing happened and then Vergil performed a fatality "Fatality Kitana Wins flawless victory" Vergil chuckled and Dante turned to him "what the bullshit! Hey well at least you found something you can win at" Dante teased.

Vergil replied "I'll just add this to the long list of things I'm better than you at"

Dante replied "long list? Ohh that's long for you? I bet it's not for Lady" he sniggered.

Vergil was nearly about to throw that trish came onto him but thought it was too soon so instead swallowed his pride and kept silent but it didn't stop him smirking.

Dante then asked "where is Lady? It's strange you turning up here without her"

Vergil replied "resting at home she's very tired… I came to see if you and Trish have sorted everything out between you"

Dante sighed "it's complicated… now it's not just what she tried on you… she.." he looked at Jacqueline and frowned moving over to whisper "she let guys at the bar grope her"

Vergil shook his head "I see… that would be difficult for you to get past"

Dante replied "yeah it is, like things are just weird now Vergil… even talking to her is just weird now"

Unbeknownst to them Trish was listening from the top of the stairs behind the door and it made her more upset.

Vergil asked "you're still together so I assume you want to work it out and you still love her"

Dante nodded "of course I do… it's Trish you know I can't imagine living without her she's … she's … I mean she's Trish you know?"

Vergil replied "I understand what you mean…."

Dante said "you have to… there is no way you haven't felt that way with Lady but I know you'll never say it but you didn't put that ring on her finger just cause she has a nice ass"

Vergil chuckled "no that's not why I did it…. I won't tell you how to handle this you've been at it longer than I have"

Dante said "I'll hear your advice if you've got some you've been with lady about five or six years now so it's not as if you've got no experience"

Vergil nodded "that's true but Mary has never done anything like that...I do not know what I'd do to get over it"

Dante sighed "well … we'll see what happens then on the other hand how's things with you and Lady?"

Vergil replied "I think she'll be pregnant by the end of the week"

Dante choked on his drink and spat it back out "aww fuck…"

Jacqueline yelled "DADDY!"

Dante stood up "chill out" he went and grabbed a towel and came back wiping everything and once he was done looked to Vergil "alright now that that's done….. PREGNANT!?" he yelled

Vergil replied "hopefully"

Dante stared for a moment then just threw up his arms "that's great I mean … good for you man… thought of names?"

Vergil said "I don't even know if she is pregnant yet I'm not thinking that far ahead"

Dante said "you hear that Jackie? Your second cousin is on the way"

Jacqueline did look excited at that.

Dante asked "you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Vergil sighed "ahh … a daughter I want a daughter"

Dante smirked "you just love Jackie so much you wanted one of your own right? I bet lady said the same thing"

Vergil looked at Jacqueline who just smiled at him "perhaps she was part of it… Mary did want a child at some point I know… I would tell Trish were she awake"

Dante said "I'll stay quiet like you said you don't even know if she's pregnant yet"

Vergil replied "it's not a matter of if only when"

Dante looked confused "you're that confidant she's pregnant? Ohhh …. You give her a lot… a lot of love?"

Vergil replied "I'm not answering that"

Dante laughed "and yet answered the question"

Vergil stood "anyway … I'll be going now"

Jacqueline hugged him immediately "bye uncle Vergil" Vergil caressed her back holding onto her "goodbye Jacqueline… Dante" he said passing him and walking out.

Dante waved him off then just sighed and looked at Jacqueline "hey Jackie"

Jacqueline smiled back "hey daddy"

Dante smirked "oh you're too cute"

Jacqueline smiled more at that "thanks daddy but you're still a damn cheater"

Dante said "oh you think so huh? Well how about another round with no "cheating"" he said taking the controller.

Jacqueline replied "you're on this is the beginning of the end of your life" she threatened taking the remote and starting another versus match.

Trish had come down from upstairs "hey Jackie... " she came behind Jacquiline kissing her head.

Jackie smiled "hi mommy" she looked up at her and held her hand for a moment before going back to the game.

Trish then looked to Dante who hadn't even acknowledged her presence "hey baby…" she said coming and putting her hands on his shoulders.

Dante felt her hands on him "hey…" he said still looking at the game.

Trish didn't like that at all, "you okay?" she asked him.

Dante replied "sure am .. I'm about to win"

Jacqueline snorted "hah yeah right"

Trish asked "Dante is it okay if I talk to you a minute?"

Dante said "I'm playing with Jackie Trish.. Come on" he spoke as if she was intruding on something special.

Trish replied "well uh.. What about after?"

Dante said "fine whatever but not now" he said annoyed.

Trish inside felt rejected and cold from his response but tried to brush it off so she walked around the couch and sat in between Jacqueline and Dante.

Jacqueline won the match and cheered"oh yeah! Who sucks now? You sucks now" she pointed at Dante.

Dante said "oh yeah? Well I think you were cheating you used the fatal bullshit on me"

Jacqueline replied "that's not against the rules Daddy I'm allowed to use it it's there for a reason"

Dante replied "well…. I don't know how to use it"

Trish put her hand on Dante's thigh "baby can me and you go talk now?"

Dante sighed "ugh about what Trish?" he said frustrated.

Trish said "well about you and me you know?"

Dante stood and walked into the kitchen "sorry Jackie … I'll be right back"

Trish stood up and followed him in "Dante .. I um .. well I feel..like you're mad at me or something you know?"

Dante said "right…"

Trish said "you are? I mean of course you are but I thought we fixed everything?"

Dante replied "and?"

Trish sighed "Dante I can't .. I don't want us to be like this.. I mean I …" she had a tear come from her eye "I need you to love me"

Dante sighed "and I do … "

Trish looked sad as if she didn't believe him "then why don't you talk to me like usual? Or touch me? Before … you used to look at me whenever I walked in and .. you would always touch me not caring who was around or if anyone saw … and now you won't even touch me when we're alone I just want things to be like they should Dante I miss you" she then let out a sob and turned away.

Dante felt bad inside but at the same time just couldn't bring himself to reach out and hold her he spoke up "Trish I … look .. I don't know what you want me to do here...I mean .. things aren't the way they should be … you… I'm struggling to move past what happened I can't get it out of my mind that some other assholes touched you when you belonged to me"

Trish's shoulders were shaking as she cried into her hand "I'm sorry Dante I am if I could take it away and reverse it I would but I can't…. I'm only yours … once the guy tried to pull me back I kicked him in his balls" she tried to tell him.

Dante would laugh under different circumstances but seeing his wife this upset he didn't find anything funny right now "Trish I… it's just different now"

Trish said "it doesn't have to be… please can we just try to go back to normal?"

Dante replied "I am trying … so hard Trish but it's just there I can't forget it even if I wanted to" he told her just looking at her.

Trish finally turned around, tears still falling from her eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him hard "I'm sorry Dante… you can trust me please trust me" she said against his shoulder.

Dante replied again "I do though Trish.. I don't think you'll do it again I hope to god…. But it's the fact it happened one of the things special about you was you were only mine only I could touch you"

Trish made a gentle cry sound hugging him harder "that's how it is still.. Only you I'm all yours … please put your arms around me"

Dante slowly hugged her back finally "I guess I just need some time Trish … I'll .. we'll be fine eventually" he then reached down to her leg just under her ass and lifted her off the floor holding her against him "all mine" he said into her neck and gently started kissing her there.

Trish wrapped her legs around him and gasped as she felt him begin to kiss her. She needed this because she wanted to feel like he still loved her."Dante… " she moaned into his neck.

Dante then heard the phone ringing and growled against Trish's neck "oh for god sake…" he gently put Trish down and she hesitantly released him and watched him as he slowly turned and walked over to the door he opened it but then stopped and just stood a moment hearing the phone ring and then closed the door and turned back around to look at Trish with a look of love and lust in his eyes "fuck them ..Vergil or Nero can have it"

Trish didn't say anything but she felt amazing inside that he had just passed up a job just so he could spend more time with her. He walked towards her and put his hands around her onto her hip and and his other hand to her face pulling her into a kiss "I love you Trish"

Trish kissed back lovingly savouring every second "I love you too Dante.. I heard you talking to Vergil… you talk about me as if it wouldn't be right if I wasn't here with you."

Dante nodded "I can't imagine a life that you aren't a part of .. I'm not for all that fate crap but I do think you and I were just meant to be" he said pulling her into another kiss.

Trish kissed back but as it got more arousing she slowly grabbed his face "you wanna take this upstairs?" she asked seductively.

Dante shook his head "don't think I'm quite there yet Trish like I said it's... just weird at the moment"

Trish gently nodded "okay um… what do you want to do?"

Dante stood for a moment thinking then chuckled "hah you can come and beat Jackie at her game"

Trish didn't even think of doing something like that but was up for it "sure but I don't know how to play"

Dante walked back into the living room with Trish "don't worry I didn't either fucking Vergil figured it out in like three seconds… alright Jackie I'm tagging your mom in and she's gonna play you"

Jackie looked to Trish "mommy? Dad you suck so much you have to tag in mom?"

Trish laughed at that "well I reckon he'll be getting tagged back in a few minutes"

…

Nearly two weeks later

Lady had woken up early in the morning and had been thinking of how to get out of Vergil's hold without waking him and she couldn't think of any way he was going to wake up either way but decided to be gentle all the same as she slowly moved out of his hold.

And then just as she knew it would happen Vergil's voice gently asked "what is wrong?" to which she slowly turned and leaned down kissing him "I'm fine don't worry go back to sleep baby I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom"

Vergil closed his eyes again just waiting on the bed for her.

Lady was in the bathroom for the next ten minutes, that is when Vergil thought there was a problem but then assumed it was her red days he then heard Lady scream "Vergil!" he quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom seeing her holding a pregnancy test in her hand "Mary?"

Lady showed him "look… I'm ..I'm pregnant!" she looked so happy. Vergil saw it and then looked back at her and hugged her hard "Mary… that is excellent" he told her.

Lady hugged and held onto him "oh baby… we're gonna have a baby" she said with laughter in her voice making Vergil chuckle "yes … yes we are" he then heard crying and looked down at Mary seeing the tears "what is the matter?"

Lady shook her head "nothing I just… I love you Vergil" she told him, pulling him back hugging him closer.

Vergil smiled and kissed her head "and I love you Mary"

Lady said "should we tell people I wanna call Trish I should call Trish"

Vergil could only smile at her "it's 6:42AM Mary I think she would be asleep, wouldn't you?"

Lady grabbed a black turtleneck of Vergil's and just wore that as she went downstairs "I'm gonna call her"

Vergil saw her wearing his shirt and was about to say something but it somehow aroused him "Mary?" he said following her.

Lady turned "yeah baby?"

Vergil slowly walked down the stairs to her "you look good" he said.

Lady looked down at herself "this is your shirt"

Vergil nodded "I know... "

Lady just giggled and hugged him "I know it barely covers my… oh now I get it" she said as she went over to the couch and grabbed the phone.

Vergil went and turned on a lamp just to light the room a little then sat beside Lady on the couch possessively putting his arm around her.

Lady leaned back against him smiling as she called Dante and Trish house phone.

…

Dante awoke to the phone ringing and groaned "ugh… who the fuck is that?"

Trish moaned keeping her eyes closed "just ignore it baby"

It stopped ringing making Dante sigh in relief then it rang again "oh fuck off"

Trish leaned over and held onto Dante hugging his back "if it rings again I'm gonna kill the person on the other end." he said.

Then a third ring came from the phone Dante sat up angry and answered it "Devil may fucking cry!".

Laughing of a male and female were heard at the other end of the phone "hi Dante it's Lady"

Dante groaned into the phone and then practically hissed "the fuck do you want?"

Lady said "I've got something to tell you and Trish"

Dante put her on speaker "Trish it's Lady… alright you're on speaker now fucking talk so I can go back to sleep this better be important and Vergil what the fuck you let her call this early for?"

Vergil spoke "you'll understand if you silence long enough for Mary to speak"

Trish said "what is it guys? It's real early"

Lady then said "I'm pregnant! Me and Vergil are having a baby!"

Trish shot up "oh my god that's amazing"

Dante said "ahh I knew you'd fill her with love eventually Vergil….. Have you thought of names now?"

Lady asked "what do you mean "now?"

Dante went quiet "...oops"

Vergil just facepalmed "I told Dante about a week ago we were trying for a child"

Trish then spoke up "and you didn't tell me? What the f Vergil?"

Lady said "doesn't matter we're having a baby and we wanted you both to know"

Dante said "and we're very happy for you although I think you'll have to let me there for the kid being born I missed out on Jackie after all so did Vergil you know cause we were in hell for years"

Lady said "of course you can be there Dante I want you all to be there… well about 5 minutes after I mean you can't watch me giving birth"

Trish said "it's not fun you know? It's gonna hurt a lot you were there you saw what it was like for me Lady"

Lady said "my hand remembers you crushed my bones"

Trish laughed "well the dad will be here this time so you get to crush Vergil's hand"

Dante laughed at that "good luck with that Vergil you'll never hold Yamato right again" he then pressed the button hanging up.

Trish giggled and moved back over to her side of the bed.

Dante chuckled laying back down beside her "ugh they could have called later on though I mean damn it's too early"

Trish leaned over moving her arm over his chest holding him close "I'm happy for them...Jackie's gonna get another cousin"

Dante asked "another?"

Trish said "Nero of course"

Dante said "oh yeah him… I forgot he existed" he then burst out laughing as Trish gently giggled beside him "see this is what happens when you call people too early"

Trish had been happier with how things were between her and Dante; it wasn't as bad as it leaned up and asked "you okay baby?"

Dante shrugged "good as always Trish aside from being woken up by pregnant lady at fucking quarter to six in the fucking morning"

Trish said "it's quarter to seven Dante"

Dante looked over at the clock and saw it was then quickly pushed it off the bedside table "you don't know that" he said as if she never saw it.

Trish laughed a little at that and moved up on top of him straddling his waist smiling down at him "can I have you please? Now that I'm awake I can't stop thinking of the things I wanna do to you."

Dante smirked and placed his hands on her hips "such a horny wife I have, how much luckier can I be?"

Trish leaned down kissing his lips and then again and again until Dante stopped her "oh don't stop me now Dante… please?" she asked of him.

Dante smiled "sorry baby but I wanna be on top you can be lazy, I've been denying you and myself for too damn long" he said lifting her and moving her down onto her back and moving between her thighs and pressing his cock against her already wet pussy teasing her as he just rubbed it against her.

Trish whined "Dante… please I want you now" she said sounding almost desperate for him she moved her legs around his waist and used them to pull him into her.

Both Dante and Trish moaned as he entered her "Trish… hmm you're so impatient" he smiled down at her kissing her lips as he began to slowly thrust into her.

Trish kissed back lustily "damn right I am, I've been wanting you this whole last two weeks I don't want to wait for you to be done teasing me" she said as she felt him thrust in and out of her.

Dante between kisses replied "I'm sorry for making you wait so long baby and while I don't feel I have to make it up to you for known reasons…. I want to make it up to you" he then sped up thrusting faster and harder into her making her scream out his name.

Trish answered "that's why I wanted to be on top though… let me make things up to you baby"

A knock was then heard at their bedroom door "mom, dad? You're making animal noises again"

Dante sighed heavily as his head fell to Trish's breasts "ugh jesus …"

Trish said "sorry honey we'll try and keep it down with the animal game"

Jacqueline said through the door "or you could stop playing?"

Dante said "you'd like that wouldn't you? We're not stopping it's a fun game"

Jacqueline soon replied "this is child neglect"

Dante asked "where the fuck did you learn that word?"

Trish said "Dante … Jackie honey we'll be down soon I promise give us twenty minutes"

Dante thrust into Trish "thirty! Fuck it… we'll be down in an hour go call auntie Lady she's pregnant and having a baby with Uncle Vergil"

Jacqueline gasped and ran downstairs.

Dante said "problem solved...now where were we?" he said before claiming her lips with his as she laughed into the first kiss but soon went back to moaning as Dante thrust into her harder as if claiming her as his.

Trish ran her hand through Dante's hair gripping onto it as he fucked her "fuck ohhhh Dante! Keep going please I love you"

Dante pulled out of her making her whine "no don't stop why are you stopping Dante?" she said but then felt him turn her over and lifted her so she was on all fours and moved his cock between her legs into her pussy "I'm not done with you yet baby I said an hour so I'm going to make this last unless you only want that twenty minutes you told Jackie"

Trish quickly said "no no full hour please" she moaned as he went into her again and felt him spank her ass making her pussy wetter.

Dante chuckled at that and grabbed her hips pulling her back and forth along his cock as he thrust into her so they were moving in rhythm with each other's movements "oh damn I've missed you" he told her leaning down to kiss at her neck as one of his hands wandered around her body feeling her skin till he came to her breast and gently grabbed it rubbing his finger over her nipple making her moan out to him "ahhh Dante!" her pussy slowly started to tighten around him "Dante I'm gonna cum baby!"

Dante only went harder and faster to give her the best orgasm he could give her. Trish started screaming as she came all over his cock holding onto his hand on her breast as she came.

Trish panted as Dante slowly pulled out of her "wha… no Dante come back to me" she told him out of breath but then felt him grab her leg and pull her along the bed and turned her over spreading her legs as he knelt at the side of the bed and moved to start sucking at her clit making her bite her lip whining as she reached down grabbing his hair "ohhhh fuck Dante!"

Dante slowly moved his tongue into her pussy moving it against every surface inside her gripping her thighs so she would be still, Trish felt Dante tongue fucking her and couldn't stop herself moaning out to him anymore as it didn't take long before she started cumming again Dante's tounge tasting every bit of her.

Trish wrapped her legs around his head not letting him move away as she kept cumming as he sucked at her clit she then fell back breathless. Dante stood up and gently picked up Trish holding her off the floor and moved himself into her fucking her standing up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders "baby fuck ahhh Dante"

Dante fucked her like this until he moved her against the wall thrusting into her pussy pounding her with his cock "ahhh Trish I love you baby" he moaned into her neck before sucking at the skin of her neck as he thrust harder into her.

Trish soon started cumming again as she dragged her nails down his back making him groan against her "Trish I don't know how but I love it when you do that" he told her as he then felt the blood coming from the scratches in his back.

Dante then gently laid her down on the side of the bed she quickly grabbed his cock and started sucking at it pushing her tongue against the tip of his cock as she sucked the rest of it and jerked the bottom part of his cock.

Dante grabbed her hair just watching her suck his cock felt so good "Trish ...I can go a while longer maybe but not if you're doing this ohhh fuck!" Trish smiled as she then took his cock all the way into her mouth and felt him throbbing against her tongue as she then felt him shoot his load into her mouth and swallowed every drop of cum he gave her.

Dante was panting looking down at her as she had a sexy smile on her face "I fucking love you" he told her.

Trish gently grabbed his hand pulling him down into a kiss "I love you baby ...I've missed that two weeks is a long time for us…"

Dante said "doubt there will ever be another two weeks without it baby… come on let's go it's been a little over an hour now"

Trish smiled and put her head down on the bed till she felt Dante spank her ass "move that pretty ass or I'll fuck it"

Trish said "oooh"

Dante smirked "tonight baby I promise come on" he said as they got dressed and went downstairs to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline was there on the phone "bye auntie lady bye uncle Vergil I love you bye bye" she then hung up and saw her parents "you were right auntie Lady is having a baby how did you know?"

Dante replied "I'm a psychic"

Trish shook her head "no she told us Jackie"

Dante turned to trish "Trish what the F?"

Trish looked back at him "what what?" she said as if she was confused.

Dante replied "I'm trying to make out that I'm a psychic here"

Trish said "oh yeah so psychic that you couldn't tell I WAS your enemy when we met"

Dante said "oh I knew I just thought later "but if I kill her now I won't be able smash""

Trish burst out laughing at that "you are such a pig."

Jacqueline spoke up "you guys are so gross"

Trish replied "you will be too when you're older"

Dante said "the hell she will...anyone tries something on her I will make sure they never walk again"

Trish asked "what if she tries something on them?"

Dante said "...she wouldn't"

Jacqueline looked at them both "I don't know what you guys are talking about I'm gonna watch shrek oh daddy please watch it with me can we watch it down here please!"

Dante chuckled and then spoke in an almost scottish accent "alright donkey"

Trish said "what the hell is shrek?"

Dante turned to her looking shocked "oh my god...tell me you're joking"

Trish said "dante you gotta remember I didn't really have a childhood when you met me I was like seven years old….. You pedo" she joked

Dante laughed at that "hey that's not how it works you didn't fucking look seven"

….

At Vergil & Lady's home

Vergil was currently just sitting on his chair in the corner of the living room but even through his reading he was mainly thinking of the child he and Lady were going to have and the wedding that mainly Lady and Trish had been planning the only thing he really had to do was wear a suit and show up.

Lady walked in and sat on the couch just to the left of his chair and reached over caressing his thigh "hey baby..I've been thinking.."

Vergil put his book down "oh ..are you in pain?"

Lady looked confused "what? No I'm fin.. You jerk shut up" she laughed.

Vergil smirked "so you were thinking"

Lady replied "yes.. About lots of stuff like how you're going to be at our wedding you're going to confess and pledge your undying love for me … in front of people"

Vergil replied "who said I was inviting people?"

Lady said "what? You want a marriage with no people to turn up. I want everyone to be there Dante,Trish,Jackie,Nico,Nero-.."

Vergil cut her off "is that important for you? For people to see it"

Lady said "it's kinda how it is I want witnesses there Vergil"

Vergil sighed and picked his book back up "fine… and I'm sure I can manage to tell you I love you in front of people"

Lady smirked "that's not all you have to say you gotta say your vows "thank you for taking me into your heart… I'll walk by your side forever"

Vergil put his book back down and slowly turned to her just glaring.

Lady smiled "just for example baby you can write your own if you like… but I've been thinking about the baby too"

Vergil raised his brows "what about the child?"

Lady said "Well I want it to be a girl, what do you want?"

Vergil nodded "a girl.. I want a daughter"

Lady smiled "can't call her Jacqueline you know"

Vergil smirked "I thought I'd have to tell you that" he said as they both had a love for their niece.

Lady then pulled out a small piece of paper "I wrote down a bunch of names I like you wanna hear them"

Vergil replied "I've already decided her name but I will hear you out"

Lady looked at him and said, "You already decided a name?" he nodded to her "yes" making her ask "what was the name?"

Vergil said "I'll hear yours first … go on"

Lady looked at her list but then couldn't stop herself "okay I'll just tell you my favourite one…. Isabella.. Or just bella or belle."

Vergil replied "so close…. Her name will be Briella"

Lady gasped "I love that oh baby ...that's a great name"

Vergil smiled back at her "I'm glad you think so because it wasn't up for debate"

Lady then stood and sat upon his lap "no need for debate. I love that name… what do you think she will look like?"

Vergil looked confused "you want me to predict her features?"

Lady nodded.

Vergil thought for a moment while holding Lady closer against his chest "I believe her hair will be black like yours… but I believe here eyes will be blue like mine as much as I want her eyes to be like yours"

Lady asked "like mine? Why? My eyes are weird one is red one is greenish blue"

Vergil looked down at her "weird? No unique and beautiful" he told her as he placed his thumb on her bottom lip and moved it down as he moved closer and kissed her gently and lovingly.

Lady kissed back caresing his cheek and pulled him as close as she could while kissing him as much as she could "never saw this coming when we met...I just wanted to kill you and Dante at first"

Vergil smirked "yes both my wife and his have tried to kill us in the past"

Lady smiled up at him "I like being called your wife it sounds good.. Husband"

Vergil chuckled "let's get married first…. What do you think the child will look like?"

Lady said "I hope if it's a boy it looks like you and if it's a girl well I want her hair to be white like yours….oh I just want to see her or him this nine months is gonna suck but for what we get out of it I think it will be worth it."

Lady then said "you think it's weird to talk to the baby while it's in the womb?"

Vergil shook his head "not uncommon"

Lady said "I heard it helps to bond with the child before it sees us you know?"

Vergil smirked "that could be the case? Why? Do you want to talk to the child now?"

Lady said "well not now but soon… I might want to say things to her or him"

Vergil asked "like what?"

Lady replied "I dunno just stuff maybe I'll tell her how much she's going to love her daddy"

Vergil frowned at that "I don't know about that"

Lady looked up at him and told him "don't be ridiculous she'll love you as much as I do"

….

**Till the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

A month later

In Nico's Van Nero was with Dante driving them around waiting for a job to come to them.

Dante had looked really happy for once from the moment he got in the van and it was beginning to unnerve Nero.

Nero then finally asked "alright what is going on with you?"

Dante turned to him confused "huh?"

Nero replied "you've been smiling since you got here normally you're miserable always whining about not wanting to be here this early or some other such nonsense"

Dante turned away and then just shrugged "I don't know what you mean, am I not allowed to be happy now?"

Nero said "I didn't mean it like that you're just … it's creepy what you so happy about?"

Dante said "the fuck.. I mean stuff is going right so I'm happy hey it's not my fault you're unhappy don't drag me down with you you whiny brat … boring ex girlfriend dickhead dad" he muttered things.

Nero sighed "fine.. Hey how's Trish?"

Dante replied "why are you asking?"

Nero said "just I heard about the night she came onto dad wanted to know if stuff was better between you now"

Dante groaned "ugh… why you bring that up? Now I'm miserable you fucking dick… there are you happy now?"

Nero said "hey I didn't mean to annoy you I just wanted to know how it was going?"

Dante said "it was going fine till you started talking you jerk…Trish is fine she's happy now… ish, she's not a crying mess although….. I think… that she thinks… I'm cheating on her"

Nero raised his eyebrow "why would she think that?"

Dante said "because women are weird I dunno I don't even know if she does she just says some really weird things like odd questions you know? In about half an hour she'll probably ask me where I am and when I'm coming home"

Nero said "there is nothing wrong with that, maybe she just misses you, ever think about that?"

Dante chuckled "fuck you Nero I'm not stupid alright if we were having sex when I got home then you'd be right but we don't it's not what she's asking me it's the way she asks… like a suspicious way, get it?"

Nero replied "oh .. well I guess but.. "

Dante said "look look .. like I said I don't KNOW I just think it's weird and so far that's the only explanation I've come up with and it doesn't bother me in the slightest she thinks I'm cheating? Fine cool with me"

Nero looked confused "why wouldn't that bother you?"

Dante said "cause I'm not cheating number one and two even if I fucking was … she did it first"

Nero said "whoa wait I thought dad turned her down?"

Dante said "he did, I'm not talking about him sounds like you only know half a story look it doesn't matter…. Damn you Nero! I was in a good fucking mood"

Nero said "I'm sorry.. Hey you could have just not told me I didn't make you say it"

Dante replied "ah bullshit "why are you so happy Dante? How's Trish Dante?" he said in an effeminate voice.

Nero glared at him "I don't fucking sound like that… hey alright what about Jackie?"

Dante then smiled "Jackie.. She's fine love that kid nah nah fuck this you're just trying to fuck up my mood" he said then reached for the radio and turned it on and shoot to thrill by AC/DC came on "whoo here we go" said Dante

….

Jackie was at home just playing on her game till she heard the phone ringing and looked around "mom! Phone!" she yelled turning back to her game but when there was no answer she said "dammit mom!..." she went and answered the phone "devil may cry?"

A woman answered "who is this?"

Jacqueline replied "devil may cry are you deaf? Who are you?"

The woman told her "my name is Lucia and I need to talk with Dante"

Jacqueline said "oh dad isn't here right now hold on a minute…" she then went and got Trish "mom come on there is someone on the phone asking for dad"

Trish sighed "who?" she said walking from upstairs.

Jacqueline replied "said her name was Lucia"

Trish froze at that as anger just flooded her body and boiled her blood she slowly picked up the phone "what... the fuck... do you want?" Trish asked slowly.

Lucia said "Trish forgive me.. I need to speak with Dante it's urgent"

Trish said "I warned you to stay away bitch did you hear what I said? I know what I said because I was standing there when I said it. Do not call here again if I see you again I'll finish what I started last time and I will kill you last and final warning." she then hung up the phone.

Jacqueline asked "who was that? Why do you look so angry?"

Trish said "it doesn't matter… look honey I need you to do me a favour"

Jacqueline paused her game and turned "ooooh"

Trish said "you can't tell your father about that woman calling"

Jacqueline said "what do I get out of it?"

Trish smiled "I'll get you three new games for that thing"

Jacqueline looked as if she was thinking "...two .. no wait you said three you can't take it back"

Trish laughed and went over kissing her head "you got it sweetie three it is"

Jacqueline then asked out of the blue "hey mom what's the nicest thing dad has ever done for you?"

Trish sat beside Jacqueline and said "well it might shock you out of all the things me and your father went through. It was actually something small and well some people might say it was savage but that I think was the nicest. A long time ago when I had just met your father he was showing me through town we were doing lots of stuff we went out to eat,watched a movie, we had drinks later on but before that I saw an arcade game place and I saw one of those claw machines with the prizes in them you know?"

Jacqueline nodded "yeah like a dollar for three turns ripoff machine?"

Trish chuckled "yeah that… but I saw this plushy thing in there it looked like a raccoon and I wanted it. I asked the guy in the store how much it was and then Dante told me I can't buy it I have to win it…"

….

**Flashback**

Dante told Trish with a laugh on his face "hold up you can't just buy it Trish you gotta win it"

Trish pouted "that's stupid why?"

Dante said "cause that's how the machine makes money… look here try it" he said handing her a dollar so she could try.

Trish smiled and gently took it "thank you I'm gonna get that raccoon" she put the dollar in.

Dante smiled watching her she looked adorable her first try the claw grabbed the corner of it but didn't lift it.

Trish gasped "what?! Dante it's cheating!"

Dante chuckled "don't worry you get two more tries"

Trish said "oh … great I'll get it this time" she said as she moved the claw and pressed the button and this time it picked up the racoon and Trish looked so excited "yes! Yes yes!" the toy then fell out of the claw and Trish gasped in horror "no! My raccoon! I had it!"

Dante smiled "I know you definitely had it babe but… one more try come on I believe in you."

Trish felt happy at that and went to try again "okay this time I can do it" Trish used the controls and pressed the button again and this time it didn't even grab the raccoon Trish looked so upset and actually had a tear come from her eye.

Dante frowned at that and hugged her "hey it's okay here try again three more tries baby" he said handing her a dollar.

Trish shook her head "I can't do it, it doesn't matter"

Dante said "alright I'll get it for you baby" he said putting the dollar in.

Trish looked happy again "you will? Oh Dante" she said hugging him.

Dante said "sorry baby but you're gonna need to back up" he said needing space for this.

Dante's first try he got the racoon but the claw dropped it "fuck! Okay Trish you're ruining my mojo you gotta go move over there"

Trish said "what? How?"

Dante grabbed her and moved her till she was outside and then turned her around "okay wait here and don't look"

Trish looked so confused but sighed and waited there for him.

Dante used up all his tries and sighed "god dammit…" he then walked over to the store owner "hey man how much does that machine cost?"

The owner replied "it's a dollar a turn"

Dante shook his head "no no the whole machine how much does one of those things cost"

The owner said "uhh it's about a hundred dollars for one like that why you want to open your own store?"

Dante said "nope… here" he said, giving the man a hundred dollars and then turned walking back to the machine.

The owner looked at the money "wait sir what is this for? Oh NO NO WAIT!"

Dante punched straight through the glass of the machine and grabbed the Raccoon walking outside as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Trish heard the smash and turned seeing Dante had punched the machine when he came to her she yelled "Dante! You broke the machine!"

Dante replied "I paid them for a new one it doesn't matter" he said not seeing a problem.

Trish said "you got angry you lost so you smashed it!?" she raised her voice frustrated.

Dante said "no.. I wanted to get you this" he said holding out the Raccoon.

Trish looked at it and then back at Dante slowly taking it in her hands "ohh Dante…." she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

Dante hugged her back "I saw how much you wanted it. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you that?"

Trish said "I don't know about not getting me it but I do know that getting me it makes you the best boyfriend ever" she told him her eyes filled with love.

**End of flashback**

…

Jacqueline listened to her mom tell the story and thought she was right by the end "yeah …. Small things do matter"

Trish nodded smiling "your dad used to say that the small shit seemed kind of trivial but now he sees and I promise you sweetheart…. Nothing is trivial" she said sitting back against the couch.

Jacqueline replied "I'll take your word for it mom… hey but that woman what do you think she wants with dad?"

Trish thought about that for a moment and it only darkened her thoughts "..he wouldn't." she muttered.

Jacqueline asked "what you say mom?"

Trish shook her head "I.. it doesn't matter baby forget it" but in her head it mattered she was thinking about calling Lady over but knowing she was pregnant she decided she better go to her "mmm when your dad gets back I think I'll go see auntie Lady"

Jacqueline asked "why? You gonna see uncle Vergil too? Can I come with?"

Trish said "not this time baby I gotta have a serious talk with your Auntie"

Jacqueline spoke up "dad says Auntie Lady is being a real something something lately"

Trish smirked "I bet he did but she's just going through her pregnancy it's a bit crazy"

…..

Back in Nico's Van

Dante was bored shitless as there had been no jobs since the last which was hours ago "oh my god this couldn't be any fucking worse,Nero this is all your fault"

Nero turned to him "how the fuck is it my fault?!"

Dante said "I don't know…. I wanna go home to my Trish and do things that you've never done in your life and only thought and dreamed of"

Nero threw up his hands "for the love of god shut up talking that bullshit"

Dante looked down the van and yelled "Nico!.. Nero says you're a boring girlfriend and don't put out enough!"

Nero was wide eyed and turned to Dante who had a huge grin on his face "you fucking asshole… Nico I didn't say that!"

Nico walked through the Van and said "oh you better not have otherwise"

Nero said "I didn't it was this prick right here!"

Dante gasped in sarcastic horror "I would never say such a thing….. Actually that does sound a little like me"

Nico joked "a little?"

Nero asked "hey how come you don't get mad at him like ever?" he asked Nico.

Nico said "why you always gettin mad at him?" she said walking back.

Nero replied "cause he's a fucking dick"

Dante said "HEY! ...I resemble that remark…. And the answer to your question is because your girlfriend back there total fangirl for me"

Nero said "what? no she isn't"

Dante replied "oh come on you saw her when she met me I'm just saying"

Nero told him "alright Dante shut up otherwise I'm gonna punch you in the face"

Dante said "oh you are so lucky you're driving….." he reached back and grabbed an empty cup and threw it at Nero's face.

Nero swerved the van at that nearly crashing "Nero eyes on the road you idiot!"

Nero yelled "YOU! fuck off right now!" Dante was laughing his ass off as he walked back down the van to Nico.

Dante smiled at her "Nico Nico Nico…. That boyfriend of yours I don't know how you put up with him"

Nico chuckled "well if you'd believe it he's actually a lot better when you're not around"

Dante laughed "oh I believe it… hey what're these?" he asked, looking at a pair of guns.

Nico said "oh just a present I'm working on for Jackie"

Dante looked shocked "for Jackie? You're gonna give her guns?"

Nico nodded "yep .. but for when she's older obviously"

Dante bit his lip "oh I don't know I mean… "

Nico says "you can teach her… she'll be fine don't overthink it"

Dante sighed "mmm well maybe we'll see she'll like those though they look good"

Nico smirked "I'll let you know when they're finished"

Dante nodded "alright thanks… Hey Hothead! You can drop me at home now!"

Nero yelled back "gladly!"

Dante chuckled "ah shut up without me your life would be boring"

Nero shook his head smiling "among other things"

Dante came and sat back at the front "if I go you only got Vergil left imagine that"

Nero replied "sounds like a very peaceful life"

Dante laughed and put his feet up "oh you'll miss me when I'm gone"

Nero turned to him "what do you mean when you're gone?"

Dante said "probably gonna die someday Nero"

Nero replied "I somehow don't think you will."

Dante said "yeah I said that same thing when Lady thought you were getting laid."

Nero sped up driving "let's get you home"

Dante was doing a wheezy laugh.

Within 10 minutes Nero stopped outside Devil May Cry "right there go away"

Dante stood up "alright I'm going you hopeless loser" he said putting the L to his forehead "later Nico... " he said walking out and into his home "hello daughter" he said seeing Jacqueline first then saw Trish "ah hello wife" he said smiling going to kiss her.

Trish moved around him and grabbed her coat "I'm going to see Lady I'll be back later" and walked straight out.

Dante actually looked sad for a moment and Jacqueline caught it "oh Daddy… "

Dante looked to his daughter "the hell is wrong with her?" he said, turning back to the door seeing Trish riding her bike down the street.

Jacqueline said "well this per… ooohh nevermind" she said remembering her promise to her mother.

Dante said "oh great daughter isn't talking to me either…" he said hanging up his coat and heading upstairs.

Jacqueline frowned "no wait daddy.. I wanna tell you but mom made me promise"

Dante just shook his head "well that's brilliant… a month ago things were getting better and now we're going back down cause she's an insecure …" he stopped his sentence.

Jacqueline grabbed his hand pulling him back downstairs "come on daddy please don't be angry"

Dante pulled his hand out of her hold a little aggressively "I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired" he said cold over his shoulder.

Jacqueline didn't like that at all; she felt totally saddened, she waited a few minutes before going up after him and went into his room seeing he was laid on his bed with his clothes still on.

Jacqueline went and crawled onto the bed beside him and grabbed his hand wrapping it around her so she could cuddle him.

Dante sighed and slowly pulled her closer against him "sorry baby I didn't mean it to come out like that this isn't your fault you shouldn't suffer for it."

Jacqueline said "it's okay Daddy… just hold onto me" she said holding onto his arm around her.

…..

When Trish arrived at Lady and Vergil's home she walked straight up the stairs and pressed the button to ring the bell.

Lady answered the door in nothing but her undergarments and a dressing gown "oh hey Trish come in hun"

Trish smiled and walked in and straight to the living room spotting Vergil sat in the chair with his eyes closed but opened them hearingTrish walk in "hey Vergil… pregnant girl answering the door huh?"

Vergil replied "I tried but she insists she is not incapable of such things and can do it herself" he said giving Lady a glare.

Lady said "don't give me that look I told you you're not going to baby me after just one month I can still do everything I could even hunt still"

Vergil stood fast at that "you will do no such thing" he said in an authoritative tone.

Lady replied "I can hunt if I want to"

Vergil said "not while our child is inside you I will not allow it"

Lady folded her arms "this isn't over… Trish what's up?"

Trish said "well I need to talk to you about something"

Lady took Trish to the kitchen and closed the door "about what?"

Trish sighed and sat down at the table "remember I said I think Dante might be seeing someone else?"

Lady replied "yeah and I told you he wouldn't do that seriously hun who would Dante give you up for?"

Trish said "Lucia called our phone asking for Dante"

Lady went dead quiet for a moment "oh shit… "

Trish nodded "see I told you… something isn't right Lady" she then sniffled as tears filled her eyes.

Lady went and hugged her "Trish .. this doesn't really prove anything though"

Trish said through her tears "why else would she be calling?"

Lady replied "I don't know hey I'll talk to Dante hmm?"

Trish said while wiping her eyes "no no I'll figure this out"

Lady nodded "alright… hey you wanna stay for dinner?"

Trish wiped away the remaining tears and streaks on her face "sure that would be nice"

Lady smiled and opened the living room door "hey baby what do you want for.. Hey where are you going?" she asked, seeing him grabbing his coat.

Vergil replied "I'm going to go and beat some sense into Dante for cheating on Trish" he said storming outside.

Both Lady and Trish went wide eyed "oh shit no VERGIL! HEY!" Lady called after him. Trish ran out just in time to see Vergil driving away in the car "oh shit!" she said.

Lady said "you go I'll catch up I gotta change into something"

Trish ran and got on her bike and started driving fast back home hoping she would get to Vergil before he reached Dante.

…

A few minutes later at Devil May Cry

Dante was still asleep with Jackie in his bedroom till he was awoken by a knock at the door "ugh christ" he said standing up leaving Jacqueline to sleep. Once downstairs another knock came "I'm coming chill out!" he said, answering the door seeing Vergil "oh hey bro what's u-.." he was interrupted by a swift punch to his face knocking him back a few steps "the fuck was that for?!" he said holding his nose.

Vergil replied "who is Lucia and is she so special that she is worth giving up your marriage?" he said walking fast towards Dante.

Dante said "whoa hey! What the fuck are you talking about?! I haven't spoken to her in ages!"

Vergil grabbed Dante "Liar! She called your phone today!"

Dante broke out of Vergil's hold and jumped up kicking Vergil in the chest with both feet knocking him back through the doors back outside and making him fall down the stairs "no the fuck she didn't and if she did she didn't fucking speak to me! You know what fuck it someone needs an ass kicking!" he said, running outside and jumping from the top of the stairs slamming his fist into the side of Vergil's face as he was getting up, knocking him back down.

Trish arrived on her bike seeing them fighting "hey stop it! Dante!" she called trying to get them to stop.

Vergil swept his foot under Dante's knocking him down as he knelt up and grabbed Dante punching him twice in the face and as he went for a third Dante caught his fist and threw him Vergil over him and rolled on top of him "I'll fucking kill you you prick!" Dante yelled, punching Vergil.

Lady arrived then too driving down the street and quickly ran over to them Trish had grabbed Dante and was trying to pull him back but it only gave Vergil an opening to kick Dante off of him.

Lady pounced onto Vergil as he was standing, making him fall back to the floor "stop it you pair of idiots!" she yelled.

Trish has jumped onto Dante's back holding him away "stop fighting for god sake!"

Dante yelled "get out of my way Trish and you Lady I'm gonna kick this prick's ass!"

Vergil replied "try it you moron!" he said moving Lady off him.

Trish said "wait Vergil wait … I don't know what parts you heard but I only said I thought he was I don't know anything yet"

Dante looked at her "what're you talking about?"

Lady sighed as she got back on her feet "Trish just ask him get it out"

Trish looked back to Dante who looked so confused she told him "okay … I went to see Lady because I was upset after Lucia called the phone here asking for you… I already thought you were messing with someone but -.."

Dante cut her off "are you fucking kidding me!?" he yelled then turned to Vergil "you hit me cause some bitch called when I WASN'T EVEN THERE!" he yelled at him.

Lady said "I think Vergil misheard our conversation which is exactly why people shouldn't eavesdrop!" she said glaring at Vergil.

Dante then turned to Trish "and you! I'm cheating now?! I knew you were acting weird what the fuck made you think I'm cheating!?"

Trish yelled back "you were always taking so long to come home I never knew what you were doing you don't speak to me!" she started crying through her screaming at him.

Dante threw up his arms "I was fucking working! Doing my damn job! You know what?! You're only insecure because of your own shit!"

Trish cried "what's that supposed to mean Dante!?"

Dante yelled "cause you fucking did some shit! Trying to fuck Vergil, letting assholes touch you in the bar! Well let me tell you something dumbass!" he said walking towards her angrily making her take steps back "I'm not stupid enough to do that shit! I don't want… nay I DIDN'T want anyone else! I picked you to be my wife cause I didn't fucking want anyone else but now… I'm fucking done here take this!" he said taking off his ring and dropping it in front of Trish "take that! Get your shit! And fuck off!"

Trish watched the ring in slow motion fall to the floor and fell to her knees sobbing her eyes out.

Dante then turned to Vergil "AND YOU! I see you again, I'll make you wish you had stayed in hell again! want her? Take her, I don't give a shit!" he yelled walking back but then turned with a sigh to Lady "Lady … feel free to drop by whenever you like I don't have an issue with you" he said walking back inside.

Vergil felt awful now feeling it was his fault partly he slowly walked over to Trish and put his hand on her shoulder "Trish forgive me I.. this wasn't my intention I didn't know"

Trish said nothing back as she could only cry holding Dante's wedding ring in her hand.

…..

Dante walked straight upstairs and saw a scared looking Jacqueline sat on the bed "daddy what's going on? You're bleeding Dad" she said concerned

Dante muttered "I'm fine.. Your mom is leaving" he said grabbing a luggage case

Jacqueline said "what? Like leaving home? She's gonna live somewhere else?" she asked, looking really upset.

Dante nodded "yep like leaving home living somewhere else" he said grabbing Trish's things and putting them in.

Jacqueline said "but why? I mean it's mom she wouldn't leave"

Dante replied "she doesn't have a choice me and your mom are splitting up"

Jacqueline started crying "but.. Daddy I don't want mommy to go"

Dante stopped and hugged her "I'm sorry baby … but this is happening things will be different sure but we'll adapt" he said and went back to packing

…..

Lady was knelt next to Trish "it'll be okay Trish you can stay with us"

Dante came back from inside holding two luggage cases and threw them down "they're yours I'll let you know when I've sorted the divorce after that I don't wanna see you again" he told her turning.

Lady stood "Dante wait" she said walking over.

Dante turned and folded his arms then spat out some blood glaring at Vergil then looked to Lady.

Lady came close and spoke quietly "you're serious about this? It was a mistake, a misunderstanding and this is what you wanna do?"

Dante replied "Lady I've had enough of this the nerve of that woman to think I'm cheating after she nearly did? And I forgive her and this is what I get fuck that I'm done Lady I can't do it anymore"

Lady told him "please think about this before you decide to divorce her it would kill her Dante. She loves you too much, you're all she knows remember that just take a good long think okay? We'll keep her with us for now but please take a think" she said staring at him,

Dante just shook his head "I'll … fine"

Lady smiled a little and kissed his cheek "see you later Dante call me later okay?"

Dante said "maybe… see ya later" he said glancing at Trish seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks before he turned and went back inside.

Lady went back to Trish and Vergil "come on hun let's go back to our place Vergil can you get her bags and take them in the car?"

…..

Dante went and sat at his desk sighing resting his head on his arms down on the desk till then the phone started ringing making him sigh in frustration he answered it "devil may cry?"

A woman spoke "Dante, is it really you?"

Dante asked "Lucia?"

…..

**To Be Continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

….

_Dante went and sat at his desk sighing resting his head on his arms down on the desk till then the phone started ringing making him sigh in frustration he answered it "devil may cry?"_

_A woman spoke "Dante, is it really you?"_

_Dante asked "Lucia?"_

….

Lucia laughed a little on the other end "it's been ages since we spoke"

Dante smirked "yeah it has… how have you been doing?"

Lucia replied "not too good I've been trying to talk to you for a long time"

Dante played dumb "you have? I didn't know I thought you just didn't like me anymore"

Lucia gasped "no no that's not at all no I do like you"

Dante smiled "damn how long has it been? Over 10 years"

Lucia spoke "yes ages too long… is Trish there?"

Dante replied "ah no.. not anymore don't think she'll be coming back either"

Lucia could not be happier to hear that but played it off well "oh .. I'm sorry Dante"

Dante sighed "yeah .. thanks hey where are you these days?"

Lucia said "oh I'm not far, maybe I could come and see you tomorrow?"

Dante took the phone away from his ear thinking for a minute

Lucia was worried not hearing his voice "Dante? Hello?"

Dante answered "yeah I'm .. yeah that would be great I'll see you tomorrow then"

Lucia sounded excited "great! I'll see you tomorrow Dante" she then hung up.

Dante put the phone down smiling then chuckled "hmm… Lucia"

Jacqueline came down the stairs and had a very sad look on her face "you were talking to Lucia?"

Dante looked at her quizzically "you know Lucia?"

Jacqueline nodded "yeah that was who mom didn't want me to tell you about she was so angry she called"

Dante connected the dots "huh yeah that makes sense oh well doesn't matter now but yeah I was talking to her she's gonna come by tomorrow"

Jacqueline asked "what? Why? I don't know her"

Dante said "yeah and you never will unless you meet her … look it's not up for discussion she's coming that's the end of it"

Jacqueline said "but why? What for?"

Dante replied "just to meet that's all maybe have pizza who knows?"

Jacqueline said "oh just to meet but nothing else right?" she asked

Dante nodded "yeah now … ugh I dunno about you kid but I'm hungry what pizza you want?"

Jacqueline went and grabbed the menu sitting on his lap "hmmmmmmm I want this with pepperoni salami onions and peppers oh and jalapenos"

Dante chuckled "okay hot stuff I get it"

…..

The next day

Dante had slept till the afternoon as adapting to only one person in the bed was different and took a while but eventually he got to sleep.

Jacqueline came in "dad hey… daddy" she shook him gingerly

Dante slowly woke "hmm? What's up kid?"

Jacqueline said "mom is here daddy she's downstairs …. She wants to talk to you"

Dante groaned "fuck me …fine give me a minute" he said standing up and getting dressed into a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeve black shirt. He went out and came downstairs seeing Trish from the top.

Dante sighed "make it quick I've got stuff to do today"

Trish was hurt that he just wanted her gone. She could feel it in his tone "Dante I'm just here to say I'm sorry I didn't want any of this you know? I was just -.."

Dante cut her off "apology accepted now fuck off"

Trish let out a choked sob "Dante.."

Dante turned away "ugh could you do that outside? What you want Trish?"

Trish said "I wanted to come home. I wanted my husband back" she bit back her cries and tears.

Dante replied "well that's too bad isn't it now if I missed something when grabbing your things feel free to grab it"

Trish walked over to him and moved her hand to his chest "this… this belongs to me I want your heart back" she told him as the tears filled her eyes.

Dante pushed her hand off "not anymore now get lost"

Trish tried not to let her tears fall but couldn't stop them so instead put her sunglasses on to hide her eyes "okay…. I'll … I'll see you later Dante" she left his wedding ring on the desk in front of him.

Dante replied "goodbye Trish" he didn't look at her even as she left.

Jacqueline ran out from upstairs to outside after Trish "mom!" she cried running straight to her hugging her hard.

Trish hugged her back crying freely now "oh sweetheart… it's okay it'll be okay"

Jacqueline cried against her mother "no.. "

Trish told her "hey you be a strong girl for mommy okay? Don't worry I'll .. I'll try and fix everything"

Jacqueline nodded against Trish and slowly pulled away handing her something.

Trish took it looking at it "ohhh Jackie.." it was a plushy that Jacqueline had made when she was younger it was a little plushy of Dante "thank you baby…"

Jacqueline tried to smile through her tears "bye mommy" she said turning and heading back inside.

Dante saw his daughter run in and back upstairs and sighed "ugh … fuck" he stood to go after her but then realised there was nothing he could really say and sat back down "damn you Trish… it's not me it's you" he muttered to himself.

…

Just as Trish got back to the car Lady was waiting for her "you okay hun?" she said as Trish got in.

Trish shook her head "he doesn't love me anymore" she sobbed

Lady leaned over hugging Trish "oh he does baby he does he just needs time to cool down I promise"

Trish hugged her back once she pulled away, She looked to the plush Dante in her hand then looked back in the direction of Devil May Cry and could not believe her eyes.

Lucia was there and walked right into the place.

Trish said "no… " despair and disbelief in her voice

Lady saw her too and was furious "is he fucking serious?! Is that plushy a voodoo doll? cause I wanna punch it in the balls and hope he feels it"

Trish went to get out of the car but Lady stopped her "no no Trish hun wait… I get it I do but you can't just walk in there what're you gonna say? We don't even know if they're doing anything"

Trish replied "the day after I leave that bitch turns up coincidence?! I think not!"

Lady said "I agree so how about… how about we stick around and see if anything happens?"

Trish stopped and closed the car door at that "you're right… and then if they are fucking I'll .. I don't know I'll .." Trish just felt incredibly sad and upset inside.

Lady tried to be skeptical "remember Trish because of you she hasn't seen or spoken to him in ages that we know of so they could just be meeting up" she said reaching into the back of the car.

Trish saw Lady with a pair of binoculars and said "why do you even have those?"

Lady sighed "later Trish" she replied and looked through them seeing into Devil may cry a little through the windows.

….

Dante saw Lucia walk in and stood "Lucia … long time no see"

Lucia quickly walked over and wrapped her arms around him hugging him "you macho I missed you"

Dante was surprised by the hug but slowly hugged her back chuckling "hey yeah it's been awhile huh?"

Lucia slowly pulled away "I have something for you" she said, pulling out his old coin.

Dante saw it and gasped "my coin… you held onto that for me?" he asked taking it back and rolling it across his fingers "thanks Lucia...missed this thing"

Lucia seemed happy by his response "of course I did you asked me to before you went into hell .. when it should have been me you tricked me with your coin"

Dante placed the coin down on his desk genuinely happy to have it back "I did didn't I? I couldn't let you go in there you wouldn't have come back"

Lucia came and hugged him again "thank you"

Dante was getting a little nervous "I don't remember you this huggy"

…

Trish saw all this and said "why does she kep fucking touching him?! Get off my husband you bitch!"

Lady had to laugh at that "let me see what's going on… ohh yeah what's up with that? She just won't let go the clingy bitch"

Trish said "don't laugh this isn't funny Lady… that's my man in there not her's"

Lady said "until you both get back together I don't think-.."

Trish cut her off "until he divorces me he's still mine"

Lady nodded "you're right okay you're right"

…..

As hours went by all Trish and Lady had seen was them talking and then eventually eating pizza of course until Lady said "oh looks like Lucia is leaving"

Trish snatched the binoculars "yeah that's it bitch fuck off go back to your mom's basement"

Lady let out a laugh "oh … Trish come on okay look she's going and it's….. Jesus christ we've been here ages I'm taking us back" she said starting the car.

Trish said "I'm not letting that bitch take him from me Lady it's not going to happen"

Lady nodded "I know you won't hun don't worry after seeing what we saw and more importantly what we didn't see…. I don't think Dante's even interested in her"

Trish just shook her head "she shouldn't have been there Lady that's my home that's my daughter in there that's my husband" she said angrily as her hands were shaking.

Lady saw it and then looked at Trish's eyes glowing yellow behind her glasses "hun .. you need to calm down look we'll figure this out in fact I bet that Dante will want you back within the next 2 months"

…..

**1 month later**

Over the last four weeks Dante and Trish had only spoken twice but Lucia had been to Devil may cry 6 times.

When Dante awoke he got dressed and was heading downstairs but Jacqueline was outside his room holding a phone "hey sweetheart… please tell me that's not who I think it is"

Jacqueline said "it's not who you think it is"

Dante then answered the phone "hello?"

Trish answered "Dante can we please talk?"

Dante said "Jackie you're grounded" as Jacqueline was walking away she turned "what why?!"

Dante replied "cause you lied to me"

Jackie said "no no you said tell me this and I told you it so you can't ground me"

Dante thought "you get a pass this time…. Trish what you want to talk about?" he said walking downstairs with the phone.

Trish replied "I .. we haven't really spoken properly umm how you doing?"

Dante replied "I'm fine please tell me you didn't call to make small talk"

Trish sighed on the other end "fine… I won't waste your time telling you I want you back you don't seem to care anymore but-.."

Dante said "okay first off .. fuck you Trish… second if you wanted me so much you wouldn't have kept looking for reasons to be rid of me you pushed me away that whole month then at the end of all that Vergil comes over and starts a fight with me over something I didn't even fucking know about whoooo… damn it woman" he calmed down breathing in.

Trish said "I wasn't looking for reas… look this isn't why I called I wanted to ask you something … now it's none of my business anymore I get it but please tell me why Lucia was there"

Dante went quiet at that

Trish said "I'm not jumping to conclusions I'm not assuming anything I just… I need to know"

Dante still said nothing

Trish said "that day after I came back and on my way out when I left as I got back in the car I saw her walking in"

Dante spoke "well she called the phone the day before after I sent you away and asked if she could see me she claims you weren't letting her speak to me that's why she hasn't seen me in years I told her I didn't mind if she wanted to come and visit and that's the end of it"

Trish said "that's all she was just visiting?"

Dante replied "why are you even asking? You saw everything that happened... Haha you think I didn't see you dumbasses down the street?" he chuckled

Trish sighed "you knew we were there… but was that the only time she was there?"

Dante replied "nope"

Trish was starting to get a bit angry "what the fuck? Why? What was she doing the other times?"

Dante said "jesus woman … nothing and even if there was something going on as you said it's none of your damn business"

Trish said "I don't want you seeing her anymore"

Dante said "pfft or what? You stopped having influence on my life a month ago Trish I don't care what you want or what you don't want goodbye" he said hanging up.

…...

Trish said "fuck!"

Vergil who was sitting across from her asked "did he deny sleeping with her?"

Trish replied "he says he didn't do anything but he doesn't care if I believe him or not I.. I don't think he did but I know she wants to" she grabbed the plush Dante Jacqueline gave her and just kissed it.

…

Just after Dante hung up he sighed he missed Trish but was so tired of putting up with her insecure shit when all he wanted to do was just love her.

A knock then came at the door making Dante groan "ugh fuck off…" he hissed standing and answering the door revealing Lucia "oh .. hey Lucia come in"

Lucia came in "hi Dante"

Dante went and sat on the couch "how's it going?"

Lucia came and sat beside him "oh I'm fine how're things with you?"

Dante said "fine ugh no they're not Trish is giving me shit … fuck it forget it nevermind"

Lucia rest her hand upon his thigh "I thought you had moved on by now"

Dante didn't really mind her hand he thought nothing of it "I thought I had you know but she's always there in my head ah you don't wanna hear this let's talk about something else"

Lucia said "you know I could maybe help you move on"

Dante chuckled "how you gonna do-.." Dante was interrupted by Lucia kissing him and it shocked him. He was still like a deer in headlights as her hand wandered up his thigh closer to his dick but just before it got there Dante grabbed her hand "whoa uhh Lucia what you doing?" he said nervously.

Lucia said "come on Dante I can make you forget about her" she said moving her hand out of his grip and pulled him into another kiss grabbing his cock through his trousers before she moved and straddled him grinding her pussy against him through their clothes as she grabbed Dante's hands and placed them against her.

Dante's mind flooded with thoughts of Trish and it made him pull himself together and he practically threw Lucia off of him and stood up panting "... you… you gotta go Lucia"

Lucia looked so confused "what? Why? Forget her Dante come to me"

Dante said "get out now or I'm throwing you out Lucia"

Lucia was speechless for a moment but slowly gathered herself and stood "okay… um goodbye Dante"

Dante closed the door behind her and locked it as he was breathing heavily "oh fuck Trish .. what the fuck am I doing?" he said to himself. He then yelled "Jackie!"

Jacqueline came out of her room confused and stood at the top of the stairs seeing her father looking mortified "dad? Are you okay?"

Dante said "no baby I'm not I need you to call your mom tell her to come here don't tell her I told you to though in fact … tell her I'm not here and you just wanna see her okay?"

Jacqueline said "but I thought.. I thought you didn't want mommy anymore"

Dante replied "well I'm…. I've had a revelation within myself baby I love your mom more than anyone I'm gonna fix everything hun but I need you to help me do it"

Jacqueline looked so happy "oh daddy" she ran down the stairs and hugged him "but do you love her more than me?"

Dante smirked "you're an exception sweetheart but she loves you more than me too just a parent thing now go call your mom get her here"

Jacqueline went and grabbed the phone "pick up pick up pick up please"

Lady answered "hello?"

Jacqueline replied "auntie lady? Hiii is mom there? Can I talk to her please?"

Lady said "sure thing sweetie just a sec"

Trish then answered "Jackie? Hey baby are you okay?"

Jacqueline said "yeah but Dad went out on a job and I was thinking maybe you could come over for a little bit? I really wanna see you"

Trish said "I dunno baby your dad doesn't want me there right now he wouldn't be happy if I was there without him knowing"

Jacqueline begged "please mommy please please"

Trish chuckled "okay sweetie but I can't stay long I'll be there soon"

Jacqueline said "yay thanks mom see you soon!" then hung up and smiled at Dante.

Dante said "nice work hun now listen gonna need you to head upstairs I gotta talk to your mom just me and her"

Jacqueline said "alright dad but tell me when you're done"

Dante nodded "sure will now scram"

…..

**30 mins later**

Trish arrived outside and since Dante allegedly wasn't there she walked right in seeing nobody there "hello? Jackie baby?" she said looking around.

Dante then came from the kitchen making Trish gasp "oh Dante uh Jackie said you weren't here I just came to see her" she said fast worried he'd get angry at her but she saw he walked right over to her and hugged her shocking her.

Dante held onto her "Trish… baby… I'm sorry" he told her and shocking Trish more he fell to his knees still hugging her, his arms around her thighs and the other around her waist and lower back with his head pressed against her stomach "come home… please I overreacted I should have just talked to you I was angry but god I love you I do I haven't been able to get you out of my head"

Trish was speechless she didn't know what to say but she moved her hand to his head and the other to his shoulder holding him against her "you… Dante I.. oh baby" she fumbled kneeling down and hugging him back.

Dante clung to her "please tell me you're coming home"

Trish nodded against him "of course I will baby I've missed you so much I knew I'd get you back well I mean I didn't know but … you know what I mean" she said fumbling in her speech.

Dante held her tighter "I know what you mean baby… you don't have to worry about Lucia she ain't coming back here if I have anything to say on it"

Trish moved back slightly to see his face and caressed his cheek "why what do you mean? Did something happen?"

Dante nodded "yeah but I'll explain all that later let me come with you and get your stuff back… oh wait up JACKIE!" he yelled.

Jacqueline came running from upstairs "mommy!" she ran to her parents hugging them both.

Trish smiled down at her "you knew didn't you? You tricked me"

Jacqueline nodded "yeah Dad said he was going to try and win you back"

Trish looked to Dante smiling "all he had to do was say he wanted me back and I'd have been there"

Dante showed his hand had his wedding ring back on it "well I'm a showman I wanted to perform"

Trish pulled him into another kiss "we will need to have a long talk later won't we?"

Dante nodded "yeah definitely but… don't worry about that come on let's mmmm hold up maybe I shouldn't go… nevermind I'll wait with the car"

Trish asked "don't worry about Vergil"

Dante scoffed "worried I look fucking worried to you?… I just don't want to see the prick" he said walking out grabbing his coat and walking out to get into the car.

Once in the car Trish said "okay I'll just go in get my stuff and come back out okay babe?"

Dante simply smiled at her and reached over pulling her into a kiss "I missed you"

Jacqueline said from the back "okay I'm happy you're back together but you gotta do that in front of me?"

Dante and Trish chuckled at that "oh you think that's bad? Be doing a lot more later"

Trish bit her lip at that as she got aroused at the thought of sex with Dante it had been too damn long. She grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh "when we have our talk can I go first?"

Dante said "I think I should go first but .. I mean if you insist"

Trish nodded "I do Dante.. I have so much I want to say"

Dante caressed her thigh and gave it a squeeze "soon baby we'll get your stuff go back order pizza.." earning an excited squeal from Jackie "... then Jackie can go upstairs and we'll talk about… everything"

When they arrived it was raining Dante stopped the car "alright I'll be here…"

Trish leaned over kissing him "I won't be too long baby come on Jackie you can come and see Auntie Lady and Uncle Vergil"

Jacqueline leaned into the front of the car kissing Dante's cheek "right back Daddy"

As Trish walked in with Jacqueline, Lady was right there on the couch "hey Jackie sweetie… everything okay Trish?"

Trish smiled "better than okay I've just come to get my things"

Lady as she was hugging Lady looked shocked "oh.. Dante you spoke to him?"

Trish nodded looking over the moon happy "yeah he's outside if you wanna see him but I'm just gonna get my bags and I'll finally be out of your hair"

Lady said "oh it was no problem at all don't worry"

Trish went and grabbed her bags from upstairs and passed Vergil "hey Vergil I'm go-.."

He cut her off "I know… I heard goodbye Trish"

Trish hugged him "it's not goodbye.. But I'll see you later Vergil"

Vergil hugged her back "hmm we'll see" he said walking downstairs and straight outside seeing Dante sat in the car.

Dante stared at him then rolled down the window "the hell you looking at?"

Vergil answered "how're you?"

Dante replied "how's your face?"

Vergil sighed "may I speak with you?"

Dante spoke back "no you may not feel free to go fuck yourself"

Vergil gave up; he would not grovel for Dante's forgiveness so he went back inside and Jacqueline ran right to him "Uncle Vergil!"

Vergil lifted her up "hello Jacqueline"

Jacqueline smiled hugging him "I think you're the only one who calls me that you know even though it's my name"

Trish was sitting with Lady "Well I'll see you soon Lady.. and you sweetheart" she said leaning down kissing Lady's stomach talking to the child before standing up to leave.

Lady smiled at that "bye hun hold on I'll come see Dante" she said standing up and walking outside "hey Dante.."

Dante looked over "oh Hey Lady… my new Nephew giving you trouble?"

Lady giggled "no not yet .. and it's your niece"

Dante smirked "yeah we'll see there is plenty of time before we find out"

Lady asked "can you come over here? I want a hug"

Dante said "when did you get so nice? Only thing I usually get from you is mean comments or bullets in the face"

Lady frowned "come on Dante I'm pregnant be nice to me"

Dante replied "yeah men don't get to say shit like that … oh I'm something be nice to me"

Lady looked at Trish then back at Dante "can you just get over here please?"

Dante sighed "fine…. It's raining and you got me getting wet for you" he said walking from the car.

Lady smiled laughing "shut up come here you idiot" she said hugging him once he was there.

Dante smiled "yeah hi Lady… been awhile"

Lady said "yeah it has you guys need to call me later let me know everything"

Trish said "I will me and Dante gotta talk first"

Dante grabbed Trish's bags "okay come on let's go home"

Trish smiled at Lady "home… bye Lady"

Dante put the bags in the car then got in.

Trish said "see? that went fine"

Dante scoffed "yeah you didn't see what happened when Vergil came out"

Trish sighed "well it's okay now… let's just get home and get pizza then we can talk just me and you baby" she said smiling at him and resting her hand on his leg then it wandered higher making Dante groan "whoa now sweetheart…. I missed you too but slow down"

…..

**At Lady's Home**

Lady was watching TV on the couch with her feet up on Vergil's lap at the other side of the couch Vergil was just reading when Lady asked "you say anything to Dante baby?"

Vergil did not answer

Lady clicked her fingers "hey"

Vergil looked up at her "hmm?"

Lady said "you didn't hear me? I asked you a question are you alright babe?"

Vergil replied "I'm fine.. What was your question?" he asked

Lady said "I said "did you say anything to Dante?"

Vergil replied "yes" then went back to reading.

Lady said "well?"

Vergil asked "well what?"

Lady sighed "what did you say?"

Vergil looked back to her saying "I asked if I could speak with him he declined"

Lady responded "why are you talking to me like that? Baby what's wrong?"

Vergil sighed putting his book down "I'm going to bed goodnight Mary" he lifted her legs off him and stood up.

Lady started getting really upset and started crying, making Vergil stop in his step and slowly turn "Mary?"

Lady said "why can't we talk without you getting mad at me? Is talking to me so bad? I'm good to fuck and get pregnant is that it?"

Vergil came and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his "no I.. that is not it at all … forgive me ask me anything you want"

Lady shook her head and moved her hands away "it doesn't matter go to bed"

Vergil said "I want to stay here with you… talk to me Mary"

Lady just stared at him a moment sniffling "tell me what's wrong"

Vergil looked down "the child.."

Lady said "what about the child?"

Vergil replied "I'm .. I'm not a good father.. I am not like Dante the child will hate me and through that you will too"

Lady looked heartbroken "no baby.. That's not true you'll be a great dad you'll love the baby before you even see it you love it now you're always caressing my bump small as it is at the moment but still."

Vergil replied "once it's here it will be different"

Lady said "yeah .. you'll love her more… don't worry so much baby I'll be right there with you." she said holding his hands in hers

Vergil smiled ever so slightly "well thank goodness"

Lady said "you wanna go to bed still?" she winked at him

Vergil smirked "hmph are you sure you can still perform?"

Lady replied "oh please" she scoffed

….

Once Dante and his family got home and had eaten their pizza Dante told Jacqueline "alright hun go on me and your mom gotta have a talk"

Jacqueline looked at the pizza that was left in the box "can I have the last slice then?"

Dante looked at it and smirked "sure thing sweetheart"

Jacqueline smiled, taking it and headed upstairs.

Dante then turned to Trish who just gave him a loving smile "okay uhh you said I could go first?"

Dante nodded and went and sat on the couch but turned and facing Trish who sat at the opposite end of the couch "okay ah… well before um when I thought you were cheating I was just thinking that cause you were always away so late and because of what I had done with Vergil it made me think maybe you were out there screwing other women and I got scared… I couldn't get it out of my head Dante that's why I was being so distant and I… treated you badly I know which was awful after you let me back the first time and then I acted like that I wanted to say I'm so sorry baby…"

Dante looked like he was listening and paying every bit of attention to her "why did Vergil come here and get punchy with me?" he asked

Trish replied "the day I left to go to Lady's place I spoke to Lady in another room I think Vergil heard us or rather misheard us and thought I said you were cheating I guess that pissed him off… which in a way was sweet of him to be so protective over me but he should have made sure he knew what he thought he heard"

Dante said "hmph sweet of him to punch your husband in the face? Nice Trish real nice"

Trish shook her head and grabbed his hands "I don't mean it like that I mean… that he cares you know?"

Dante understood thinking about it "mmm okay… "

Trish then said "I thought it was over this time I thought you were gonna really get rid of me… I don't know what I'd do without you Dante you're all I know you and Jackie you mean everything to me" she said slowly leaning in close to kiss him on the lips.

Dante kissed back caressing the sides of her face "I know baby… okay my turn…. " he sighed then started "alright.. When you were being all distant … It hurt a lot. I don't like it when you're mad at me but when you barely speak to me I can't stand it… I told Nero I thought that you thought I was cheating. I didn't know but I couldn't think of much else but then I got home that day and you just walked right past me and left and I must have made some kind of face cause even Jackie said "ohhh Daddy…" then I get a knock later on and who's there my dickhead brother and I let him in and then boom I get punched for what? I had no idea that was… that pissed me off pretty bad the fact I didn't even know what was going on in fact if it weren't for Vergil you'd have probably never left…"

Trish looked a little upset listening to him speak.

Dante then said "anyway… same night weirdly Lucia called up but you know that much I gotta tell you this… the part you don't know … today this morning after our call Lucia turned up she asked me how I was I told her not too good cause.. I couldn't get you out of my head"

Trish smiled a little at that but still had her eyes water.

Dante kissed her hands "okay… how much of this next part you wanna know?"

Trish replied "all of it Dante tell me everything"

Dante sighed nodding "she says "I can help you move on" I laughed. I didn't know what the hell she was talking about … next thing I know she's kissing me.."

Trish's face looked furious at that her eyes were starting to glow yellow as her hold on his hands got tighter.

Dante kept going ".. I moved away and I said "whoa what the hell are you doing?" then she starts grabbing at my dick and straddles me and says to forget about you and she starts kissing me again grinding herself against me and that was when I couldn't get you out of my head it's like … it was like a reflex I pushed her off and told her to get the fuck out"

Trish still looked really angry but seemed to be calming down but her eyes were still glowing dimly.

Dante said "that's when I started freaking out I wanted you back that second… all I wanted was you home… here with me" he told her.

Trish said "she touched you.. She fucking kissed you.." she said with an angry undertone.

Dante gently grabbed Trish and lifted her onto his lap "she wanted me.. I didn't want her Trish.. Know that…. you were right before" he said staring into her yellow eyes taking her hand and putting it over his heart "this does belong to you"

Trish's eyes slowly went back to blue as she leaned down and kissed him "if she comes back I'll kill her Dante"

Dante made a slight chuckle "hmm.. I don't blame you baby but I'll handle that don't worry babe"

Trish said "okay just.. Don't let her touch you ever again I don't even want her to see you but don't let her touch you"

Dante held Trish against him "never again baby… just you" he told her as he kissed the top of her breast and then up to her neck making her moan slightly as one of Dante's hands moved to grab at Trish's ass before he zipped down her corset so her breasts were free taking her nipple into his mouth sucking at it making her moan more "ahh Dante.. I missed you I've missed this" she moaned to him holding the back of his head.

Dante moved Trish onto her back still sucking at her breasts then grabbed at the waist of her pants and started pulling them off her leaving her in just her underwear "gotta make up for lost time baby" Dante told her. Trish smiled and tried to reach Dante's belt from her awkward angle and managed to free his cock with one hand "come on then .. fill me up Dante"

Dante slid her underwear to the side and moved his cock slowly into her pussy making Trish gasp and moan in pleasure "ohhh Dante… "

Dante leaned down kissing her as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her using one hand to grab at her breast and the other to caress her thigh "yeah baby?" he said in between kisses.

Trish made gentle moaning sounds "we're never splitting up again promise me... if we never did this again it would be too soon" she said wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dante chuckled "I promise baby never again just trust me from now on okay?" he moaned lifting her up standing with her as he moved her back against the wall still holding her off the floor as he started pounding faster into her pussy "fuck Trish… "

Trish moaned louder scratching at Dante's back clinging to him "in her dreams… you belong to me" she muttered as her pussy started to tighten around Dante's dick "ahhh Dante I'm going to cum baby!"

Dante smirked going faster for her and sucked at her neck moaning into it "cum for me baby" Trish's hold on him got tighter and her nails got deeper in his back making him groan as she drew blood from him while he made her scream cumming from her pussy.

Trish panted as her body and pussy throbbed in pleasure she quickly tried to move down "let me down baby it's your turn" she said as she got on her knees and grabbed his cock taking him straight into her mouth sucking hard and fast desperately trying to get the cum from his cock.

Dante gripped Trish's hair "fuck Trish baby I'm gonna cum!"

Trish moved her tongue along his cock as she sucked him feeling his cock throbbing until she felt the hot cum shoot out into her mouth moaning appreciatively as she swallowed all of his cum looking up at him with a sexy smile.

Dante smiled back at her helping her up then said "you got something on your lip babe"

Trish licked the remaining bit of cum she missed "got it?"

Dante chuckled and kissed her "you got it baby… ohh fuck that was awesome… let's go to bed baby"

Trish followed after Dante as they headed to the bedroom once there Dante lifted Trish onto the bed and crawled on beside her wrapping his arm around her and kissed her cheek "I missed you baby"

Trish closed her eyes "I missed you more… I love you Dante"

Dante kissed her face again "I love you too baby"

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…..

A few weeks later

Dante was downstairs sat at his desk beatboxing "babubababubababuba!" Then the door from upstairs opened and there stood Jacqueline who was just smiling down at him.

"What were you doing Daddy?" she asked him

Dante folded his arms and looked away "nothin…"

Jacqueline just giggled then Trish came from behind her saying "Jackie come on you need to go get your dress, Dante? Why aren't you getting ready?"

Dante looked confused "for what? The titanic?"

Trish walked downstairs saying "for Lady and Vergil's wedding you dunce"

Dante said "yeah I'm not going"

Trish gasped "what? Why not?"

Dante replied "look I'm not gonna be around that dickhead I'm not doing it cause if I do I'll ruin the wedding by throwing the cake at him"

Trish told him "you're really not going to go just to spite Vergil? Dante come on you're better than that"

Dante took a drink from his cup then slowly put it down and replied "no I'm not"

Trish grabbed the phone and asked "alright I'll call lady and tell her that you, the man who is like her big brother, is going to crush her heart on her wedding day while she's pregnant." she glared at Dante.

Dante said "do it she'll understand" he really looked as if he didn't care.

Trish sighed "this is going to break her heart" she muttered as she called Lady.

Dante said "well it will break my heart to be there and it wouldn't be the only thing getting broken"

When Trish called the phone Vergil answered "hello?"

Trish said "hey Vergil umm I was after lady but.. I'll just tell you and you can let her know uhhh… Dante said he's not coming to the wedding"

Vergil sighed "put him on the phone would you?"

Trish handed the phone to Dante but Dante just looked at her with a blank expression till she said "it's Vergil talk to him"

Dante sighed and took the phone "hi Vergil" then hung up the phone.

Trish yelled "Dante!"

Dante shrugged "what?!" then the phone started to ring again and Trish grabbed it "hold on Vergil" she handed it to Dante "take the phone and talk to him"

Dante just breathed in through his nose and snatched the phone off Trish "ugh hello?"

Vergil said to him "stop acting like a child you will come to the wedding if not for me then for Mary, I will not let you ruin this day for her."

Dante said "you nearly ruined my marriage with your little stunt and beyond that it's not like me not being there would stop you from marrying her so have a nice day and a long and happy marriage. I don't want to see you again I'm hanging up now fuck you very much" he then hung up again.

Trish just shook her head "fine I'm going to go get ready and help Jackie"

Dante said "are you mad at me?"

Trish replied "yes but I don't need to say or do anything because you're already going to feel enough like crap when you miss the wedding"

Dante said "yeah whatever I'll feel good that I didn't go and end up ruining it"

Trish sighed and left heading upstairs to the bedroom.

The phone then rang again and Dante answered "Devil may cry?"

On the other end there was a sniffling sound and then Lady spoke "Dante?"

Dante now definitely felt like shit he could tell she'd been crying "hey Lady"

Lady shakily asked "wh..what is Vergil talking about? He said you weren't coming to the wedding"

Dante sighed "look .. Lady, I'm sorry but trust me this is better for everyone. I will end up spoiling your day with my shitty attitude. I don't want to see Vergil just… this is for the best" he told her.

Lady made a sob sound at the other end "you can't not come to my wedding Dante … please just come for me every time I imagined it there was no version where you weren't there"

Dante replied "Lady you are… very special to me I love ya like a sister … which is why you gotta trust me when I say that me not being there is for the best I'm not going to be the one to ruin your day"

Lady sounded like she was crying more now "Dante… the only way you can ruin it is by not being there for me"

Dante said "Lady I-.." he was interrupted as Lady said "Dante if you don't come to the wedding … don't ever let me see you again" then she hung up the phone.

Dante sighed and slammed his head down onto the desk.

Trish and Jacqueline walked down the stairs both wearing red dresses Dante smiled a little seeing them "you two look beautiful"

Jacqueline went over and hugged Dante "thanks Daddy… " she then kissed his cheek.

Trish walked slowly over to Dante and kissed him as he stood "I left your suit on the bed just in case you change your mind it's the black one with the red shirt but if not well… I'll see you when we get back and probably won't speak to you till tomorrow"

Dante smirked but then frowned feeling more like crap "ugh .. I'll see you two later send my best to the happy couple and my deepest apologies to Lady"

Trish sighed and kissed Dante again "I'll see you later baby" she turned and took Jacqueline's hand "come on hun"

Dante watched them leave then looked at his coin that Lucia gave back to him and flipped it "heads I don't go" he flipped it and of course it was heads "not going" he said and put his feet up on the desk folding his arms.

….

At Lady & Vergil's Home

Trish and Jacqueline soon arrived and knocked at the door. It was Vergil who answered in a black suit with a very dark blue shirt underneath Trish gasped "oh look at you all sexy" she commented.

Jacqueline spoke up to "yeah you look real handsome Uncle Vergil"

Vergil ever so slightly smiled "thank you both but I thought you were going straight to the church"

Trish said "oh we were we just came to see you first we're gonna go help Lady get ready, and… what are you doing here?" she asked, looking really nervous.

Vergil replied "what do you mean? I reside here"

Jacqueline said "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you gotta go Uncle Vergil!"

Vergil looked at them both confused "you're being ridiculous how could it be bad luck to see someone?"

Trish looked as if she was about to say something but was stuttering "bu.. I.. it just is! Vergil you gotta get out of here you go to the church!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

Nico and Nero then turned up in Nico's van.

Trish said "perfect get in the van go to church and don't-..."

Vergil as he was pushed along turned and asked "Trish this is ridicul- … stop pushing me woman."

Trish covered his mouth "shhh… I'll take care of the blushing bride now just go go go"

Vergil removed Trish's hand from his face and sighed "where is Dante?"

Trish just frowned "sorry Vergil… I tried to get him to come I really did, but well… he's still mad about the thing you know? Look don't worry it's his loss right? He'll regret not coming"

Vergil sighed turning and walking to Nico's van and saw Nero coming out "turn around apparently the groom isn't allowed to see the bride because of some superstitious wedding beliefs so we're leaving"

Nero chuckled "sure … uh are we picking up Dante?"

Vergil replied "he's not coming" he said

Nico looked surprised "he ain't coming?"

Nero said "this about that stupid fight?"

Vergil replied "that nearly ended his relationship with Trish… I can understand his anger I just thought he would ignore it for one day not for me but for Mary at the very least"

Nero just sighed but looked over Vergil, "you know Dad?"

Vergil looked at him "hmm?"

Nero said "you look really good"

Vergil smirked "thank you"

Nico said "yeah it's hard to keep my eyes on the road when my handsome daddy in law is here"

Nero spoke up "whoa hey.."

Nico giggled "I'm kidding grumpy, you know I only got eyes for you" she said pulling Nero down to kiss him making him blush a bit.

Vergil turned away smiling to himself.

…..

Back at Lady's home

Trish walked in and went looking for Lady with Jacqueline "Lady?"

Lady said "I'm in here" she spoke from the bedroom once Trish walked in she saw Lady in her wedding dress and spoke "ohhh Lady!.. You look gorgeous Vergil is a very lucky man.. If I wasn't with Dante and you weren't getting married I would have to take you on a date and put out on the first night"

Lady just laughed at that but looked down at herself "well… Thank you Trish I'm sure that would have been nice but I'm taken… I'm a little nervous"

Jacqueline said "Auntie Lady you look so beautiful"

Lady leaned down "thank you sweetie so much" she said smiling with glee and excitement

.

Lady looked up to Trish as if remembering something "is he really not coming?"

Trish sighed "I'm sorry sweetie I tried to get him to come along. I told him it was special for you that he's like a brother to you but.. He's stubborn about this thing he just kept saying "she'll have to understand""

Lady looked really upset at that. "I can't believe he's not here. I wanted him to be here with me and Vergil."

Trish said "I know sweetie but like I told Vergil .. Dante will regret not being here with us"

A knock was then heard from behind them as there stood Sparda in a black suit he looked so handsome "hello daughter, granddaughter and of course daughter to be" he said kissing Lady's head "you look beautiful"

The ladies all smiled upon seeing him but Trish however was highly aroused seeing Sparda all dressed up like this as if he wasn't handsome enough already.

Lady smiled up at Sparda "thanks dad ready to walk me down the aisle?"

Sparda smirked "once we are there of course… it will be my pleasure. now come we must leave at once"

…..

***Timeskip**

Once at the church Vergil and Nero were standing up at the altar just waiting but Vergil started to look worried.

Nero asked "Dad? What's wrong? You look worried?"

Vergil turned to him ".. worried? .. Nonsense" he said turning back

Nero chuckled "it's going to be fine"

Vergil replied "that's easy for you to say all you have to do is stand there"

Nero grinned "so you are worried"

Vergil replied "Nero be silent or I'll tell Nico what you were saying about Trish"

All the sudden Nero went pale and shut up.

…..

Lady was with Nico and Jacqueline just finishing off her look.

Trish had stepped out and was standing, talking with Sparda "you look very handsome… definitely Dante's father"

Sparda smiled and turned to Trish but upon taking in her full look she reminded him so much of Eva his wife and his face changed for a moment as he leaned closer to Trish and moved his hand to her hip and the other to her face making Trish hum slightly in confusion but all that faded as Sparda kissed her lips making Trish's eyes widen with shock for a few moments before slowly her eyes glazed over as she kissed back moving her arms around him pulling him against her more.

Sparda grabbed Trish's thigh and lifted her leg up and moved himself against her Trish moaned into the kiss, feeling Sparda's manhood pressing against her womanhood but it made her so much more aroused.

Sparda all the sudden stopped and pulled away fast as if being burned he breathed heavily looking away from Trish "... I .. I apologise Trish I.. that was wrong of me I .. forgive me" he said walking outside for a moment.

Trish was almost sad he pulled away but at the same time relieved she had just come so close to having sex with her husband's father she looked up at the ceiling as her heart pounded in her chest and her breasts rose and fell with every breath "oh my god" she muttered to herself.

….

After what felt like hours to Vergil finally he heard the wedding march as he turned and saw Sparda walking Lady down the aisle and when he saw her the view took his breath away as he just stared at her and without knowing it Vergil was smiling.

Lady looked so happy when she saw Vergil he looked so handsome and once she reached him Sparda kissed her cheek and patted Vergil on the shoulder and went to take his seat.

Lady stood in front of Vergil smiling up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

Vergil stared back with the same look in his eyes "Mary.." he whispered just the way he said her name made Lady smile.

The priest stood in at the side of them both and spoke "dearly beloved we are gathered here today-.." as the priest spoke all Vergil could think about was what a fool he had been to stop himself from loving or caring for so long.

Then Lady started to say her vows "I.. Mary .. Take you Vergil to be my husband. I promise to love honour and cherish you for every day hour minute and second of my life and even after"

Vergil's eyes began to water but he used everything in his power to stop the tear from falling.

Vergil spoke "I Vergil take you.. Mary to be my wife forever, I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other."

As Vergil spoke every word earned a tear from Mary she couldn't stop crying.

When the priest asked for the rings to be presented Vergil turned to Nero who said "what?"

Vergil growled to him "the ring?"

Nero looked to Trish "Trish has it"

Vergil turned to Trish who looked horrified as she realised she had forgotten it "I'm sorry I oh my god I left it-.."

"Well aren't you so lucky I changed my mind?" a voice was heard as everyone turned and saw Dante walking down the aisle with a grin on his face and the ring in his hand. He walked right up to Vergil who looked surprised but at the same time relieved and now happy.

"Dante.." Vergil said as Dante handed him the ring.

Dante simply smiled and looked to Lady who was crying more and kissed her cheek "you look beautiful sis" he whispered to her.

Dante then patted Vergil's arm "marry her already" he whispered in an encouraging manner as Dante walked over and pushed Nero back a step "Sorry kid, my spot" he said now standing behind Vergil. Dante winked at Trish from where he was and she smiled back pleased he came.

Vergil took Mary's hand and placed the wedding ring on her finger.

And then Mary placed Vergil's ring on his finger before joining hands with him once more.

The Priest now asked "Vergil do you take Mary as your wife?"

Vergil replied "yes"

The Priest then turned to Lady "Mary, do you take Vergil as your husband?"

Mary was nodding all the way through the question till the end "I do!"

The priest smiled "I now pronounce you husband and wife.. You may kiss the bride Vergil"

Vergil moved so fast, taking Mary and kissing her lips hard.

Everyone there cheered and clapped for the couple as Jacqueline started throwing rose petals over them both.

As Vergil and Lady walked down the aisle Dante went to Trish "I'm here… so that means we are having sex tonight right?"

Trish giggled "of course we can have sex tonight baby" she took Dante's arm walking with him till they were outside the church.

Once outside Lady went and hugged Dante "thank you so much for coming Dante… "

Dante hugged her back "oh.. Well I'd have to be a real dick to ruin this day for you of course I came"

Then Vergil walked over and stared at Dante.

Dante sighed "guess you'll be wanting a hug too?"

Vergil actually did hug Dante surprising everyone, even Dante himself, Sparda smiled watching his sons embrace "oh… I was kidding but… this is nice.. Alright get off the moment's over" Dante said gently pushing Vergil off him.

Vergil told him "thank you Dante for coming and I'm... sorry for everything before.."

Dante said "ahh don't worry about it you've hit me plenty of times…. What's once more? Wait a minute…. Did you just apologise?"

Vergil quickly said "don't get used to it"

Dante started laughing wheezily after that then looked to Lady "when's that photo guy coming?"

Lady asked "you mean the photographer Dante?"

Dante replied "Potato Potahto"

Trish said "who the fuck says potahto?"

Vergil looked pale "yo.. You didn't say anything about this before"

Everyone turned to Vergil but Lady looked worried "well yeah I wanted photos Vergil … I hope that's alright"

Dante quickly walked over beside Vergil "no no no Lady that ain't gonna work you see Vergil has this condition that stops him smiling look watch" Dante moved his hands to the sides of Vergil's face trying to force a smile.

Vergil immediately pushed him back "get your hands off me!"

Dante fell back laughing on the floor, Sparda walked over helping Dante up "on your feet Dante."

Lady went over to Vergil "just a few pictures… umm 6?"

Vergil looked horrified "6?"

Lady went back "umm 5?"

Vergil shook his head "1"

Lady sighed "4 come on Vergil for me"

Vergil inhaled deeply breathing in "fine 4 but not one more"

Lady smiled up at him and pulled him down into a kiss "thank you"

Then the photographer finally did show up "I'm so sorry I'm late please forgive me"

Dante said "we will… but only if you get this picture" he said running and jumping onto Vergil's back "quick take the picture!"

Vergil grunted "get off me you idiot!" he said, trying to throw Dante off him.

Sparda quickly went and separated them both "enough this is a wedding Dante behave"

Dante replied like a pouty child "fine Dad" he then went to the photographer "you get it?"

The photographer handed him a photo and Dante grinned, showing it to Vergil "haha!"

Vergil quickly grabbed it and tore it in half, Dante's face just dropped as he watched the torn photo fall to the ground then slowly looked back at Vergil "you jerk!"

Vergil was smiling triumphantly.

Lady quickly got next to Vergil while Dante said "quick he's smiling take the photo"

A little later

By the time they were done Vergil was actually in more than just 4 photos.

Once Vergil and Lady had finally gotten home he saw Lady was about to walk through the door but stopped her "Vergil what are you-...?" Vergil lifted Lady off the floor and then walked in holding her making Lady smile up at him "oh Vergil"

Vergil asked "did I do everything right?"

Lady said "well there is still one more thing we need to do" she said biting her lip with a smile.

Vergil looked confused for all but a second before continuing to carry her upstairs to the bedroom "Ah of course" he said before laying her down on the bed kissing her lips proceeding to try and take the dress off her.

Lady was grabbing at Vergil's jacket and pulling it off him then went for his vest and then reached to his tie and pulled it a little hard and it made Vergil choke "oh sorry baby…"

Vergil smiled slowly taking it off and threw it to the side "patience Mary" then removing his shirt undoing the buttons but Lady just ripped it open making the buttons fall off "no time for patience" She said quickly claiming his lips in another kiss.

Lady reached down and grabbed at Vergil's cock pulling it out and jerking it for him making him moan into the kiss as he then pushed her down and moved down between her legs pushing his cock slowly into her making her moan aloud as her hands quickly found his shoulders gripping to him.

Vergil reached his hand under Lady's leg and moved to wrap it around his waist as he thrust into her pussy trying to be gentle with her.

Lady spoke up through her moans "ahhh.. Vergil? Not that I'm complaining but… why are you being so slow?"

Vergil looked down at her "I would go faster if I didn't think it would harm the child"

Lady said "it won't harm the baby… trust me"

Vergil took her word for it and then immediately started fucking her harder and faster making her almost scream out in pleasure "oh fuck… Vergil!"

Vergil sighed "don't tell me… now it's too rough?"

Lady would laugh if she wasn't so horny "no it's not now don't you stop again… I just like saying your name" she said as Vergil sped up again making Lady tighten herself around him as she dragged her nails down his back making him groan in pleasure as he leaned down kissing her lustily.

Just then the phone started to ring making Lady annoyed but seemingly it was more annoying to Vergil because he moved his hand so fast and knocked it off the bedside table and it smashed against the wall falling to pieces as Vergil quickly put his attention back to Lady.

Lady whined as she was getting so close she dug her nails into Vergil's back so deep that it drew blood from him "ahhh Vergil! Fuck fuck! I'm cumming!" she said wrapping her legs around him trying to keep him inside her.

Vergil was actually close too and as Lady rode out her orgasm Vergil finished by cumming inside her making Lady moan as he filled her "mmmm… Vergil"

Vergil slowly pulled out and fell to the side of her panting breathing in and out as his chest rose and fell.

Lady weakly reached over and wrapped her arm around him cuddling up to him resting her head on his chest "mmm I love you… husband"

Vergil's eyes opened as he looked down at her staying silent a moment it seemed as if he had only just realised he was married now as his mind was filled with thoughts but they were quickly stopped as Lady said "Vergil?... "

Vergil replied "yes.. I… I'm sorry.. I … " he stumbled over his words as Lady leaned up and caressed his cheek and Vergil gently moved his hand over hers ".. I love you too.. My wife"

Lady couldn't help but smile as she pulled him down into a kiss "mmm this is the best day of my life"

Vergil thought for a moment before replying "for the next few months… and then it will become the second I imagine"

Lady chuckled "maybe… but you don't realise how much this means to me… I remember the night you came to me on your knees and showed me your heart you told me everything… I knew then that you really loved me when you said it. But having you is one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me"

Vergil's heart felt different; it was as if it hurt almost "... Mary…" he wanted to speak and tell her how much he loved her and wanted her but the words just weren't coming.

Lady put a finger to his lips "you don't have to say anything… I think I know"

Vergil instead just moved his arm around her and held onto her and they stayed like that until they both fell to sleep.

….

Dante and Trish and Jacqueline were being driven home by Sparda as Dante was very very drunk Trish was drunk too but not as much.

As they got out of the car Dante almost fell over "fuck who put those stairs there?"

Sparda helped him "I think they've always been there son… come now let's get you into bed"

Dante laughed "it's a bit late for all that isn't it… dad you can't just tuck me into bed I can handle myself thank you" he said as he got to the door and pulled out his keys and tried to fit it into the keyhole but he kept missing "ugh .. for the … stop moving keyhole" he said as finally he got it in then opened the door but fell over as he went in "oww"

Jacqueline was just laughing "daddy you must be super drunk"

Dante laughed "well if I have that much trouble finding the keyhole imagine how much I'll struggle finding your mom's p-.."

Trish spoke up "alright! Dante come on you're going straight to bed...Jacqueline you too go to bed"

Sparda went and helped Dante up the stairs "looks like I will be tucking you in after all hmm?"

Dante snorted "yeah laugh it up.. One day I'll.. do something."

Sparda just chuckled as he finally got Dante to his bed "goodnight son I'll see you tomorrow"

Dante mumbled something that sounded like "better not be early"

Sparda smirked and went back out and downstairs and was about to leave when Trish came from upstairs "oh dad wait…"

Sparda turned to see her "Trish.."

Trish came over to him and hugged him "I wanted to ask you about something" she said into his neck.

Sparda almost shuddered as he felt Trish's hot breath on his neck "and what's that?"

Trish then whispered "about that kiss you gave me before the wedding.." she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

Sparda gently placed his hands on Trish's hips "I'd prefer to have that conversation while you were sober.." as he gently tried to push her back.

Trish moved herself against Sparda as her hand went to his cock through his pants making him gasp "I want to continue where we left off .. daddy"

Sparda was fighting to control himself as the devil in him just wanted to take her right there.

Trish slowly went to her knees in front of Sparda as she pulled out his cock and gasped "wow….. All that for me" she said teasingly as she then took him slowly into her mouth sucking his cock.

Sparda's eyes widened as it felt amazing and the feeling was one he hadn't felt for a long time.

Just as Trish started to take him deeper into her mouth Sparda pulled away from her and put his cock back "Trish we cannot and will not do this.. You are my son's wife.. You're my daughter...and you're not her"

Trish felt hurt a little and looked a little sad but then felt shame as she realised what she had just tried to do. She slowly stood back on her feet "I'm sorry.. I'm .. god I'm so stupid"

Sparda went and hugged her "it is alright… it's a mistake just forget about it and will I.. this never happened alright?"

Trish hugged him back nodding "yeah .. nothing happened … well um .. goodnight dad"

Sparda smiled "goodnight sweetheart" he said watching her go up the stairs as he turned and walked outside and then took a deep breath in and then out as he took a slow walk back home his thoughts mainly of what had just happened but in the end he thought back to his wife Eva which made him smile "I miss you" he thought but he had spoken it too.

Soon Sparda had arrived at his new home. It was a large house not unlike the old house but more modern looking. Once inside he lit a fire at the fireplace and went and sat down in front of it in his chair thinking about Eva.

**Flashback***

A long time ago Sparda was returning home after saving fortuna city from a demon attack. The people were more thankful than any humans he had met before as they all knelt before him after he had saved them.

Once Sparda reached his home he was already soaking wet from the storm outside he got inside and took off his coat looking around for Eva then noticed there was light coming from the living room. Sparda walked in quietly and saw his wife lying on the couch in front of the fire, she was asleep.

Sparda removed his boots and walked over in front of the couch just looking down at her before kneeling down beside the couch and gently caressing the side of her face moving her hair out of the way and planting a gentle kiss at the side of her lips but when he leaned back he saw her eyes were open and her lips in a curved into a smile "you're finally home my love" she said.

Sparda replied "I am sorry for keeping myself from you so long there were alot more demons in fortuna than I thought there would b-.." Eva silenced him putting her finger over his lips "shhhhhh…"

Eva smiled at him "you don't have to apologise, I'm just happy you're home… I missed you" she told him then she frowned when she saw his eyes "you don't have to hide yourself from me you should know that" she said.

Sparda knew what she meant as suddenly his eyes changed from blue to dark red.

Eva smiled "that's better… beautiful"

Sparda replied "you're the only human who thinks so"

Eva smiled "does that make me special?"

Sparda looked into her eyes "to me.. Yes"

Eva reached up with her hand moving it behind his neck pulling him down into a gentle kiss, Sparda was slow to respond but soon kissed her back he wanted her to know that he wanted her. Sparda was still struggling to understand human emotions but Eva was helping him as much as she could when they first met he was cold and stern he didn't talk much.

As the kiss stopped Sparda asked "are those important?"

Eva giggled "kisses? Well I like them especially with you. I remember the first time I kissed you, you looked so confused then you asked me "why did you do that?" and then I told you "because I love you"" she said to him.

Sparda nodded "yes then I asked you if that was the feeling that I had whenever I look at you and then you kissed me again"

Eva nodded smiling wider "yes because I knew at that moment it wasn't one sided I knew you loved me too…. Are kisses important? Hmm no but I like them they're important to me I wouldn't kiss just anyone…. Only someone I loved"

Sparda asked "is that why you sometimes get upset if I don't kiss back?"

Eva replied "I don't get ups-.." she stopped as she saw Sparda giving her a look of disbelief "fine yes I get upset.. Because it makes me feel like… you don't want me or don't love me"

Sparda replied "but you know I do"

Eva smiled at him "and sometimes you don't tell me you love me…"

Sparda said once more "...but you know I do"

Eva looked into his eyes "I do, and I know that you're not used to things like that."

Sparda nodded "I'm not… but I will be"

Eva sat up smiling at him "are you tired? Look at you, you're soaking wet.. Come on let's go to bed and warm you up" she said standing and taking his hand leading him upstairs

Sparda said "when you say "warm up" do you mean-..."

Eva turned to him with a smile on her face "I didn't… but I'd love to do that if you're feeling up to it"

Sparda replied "I'm not THAT tired that I would turn down such an opportunity." he moved his arm to the back of her knees and the other behind her back as he swept her of her feet and proceeded to carry her up the stairs making her laugh as she clung to him. Once he had reached their bedroom he gently laid her down on the bed staring down at her as he gently spread her legs apart and lifted her dress up to her waist then slowly removed her underwear almost teasingly but the moment he was done he kissed his way up her thigh till he reached her womanhood.

Eva closed her eyes laying her head back as she released gentle moans till she felt Sparda push his tongue into her making her gasp and moan louder she squirmed and gripped the bedsheets as she tried to move her legs but Sparda held them firmly in place as he continued pleasing her. He then moved his mouth to her clit where he began sucking and moved his hand using his fingers to thrust into her clit gently and slowly.

Eva whined in pleasure "Sparda… please..I'm getting close!" she moaned out to him desperate for release.

Sparda slowly began to move his fingers faster, thrusting into her more feeling her tighten around his fingers as she got wetter and noticing her body was twitching and writhing in pleasure.

Sparda then stopped right as Eva was about to cum she looked up at him "no no please don't stop" she pleaded before Sparda then moved his cock slowly into her filling her completely. Eva screamed in pleasure as she immediately wrapped her legs around him desperate for him to continue "Sparda!" she screamed as she started cumming all over his cock as he thrusted into her harder and faster not letting her rest for a moment even after she finished cumming.

Sparda lifted her completely up and fucked her standing up holding her up as she weakly clung to him moaning into his neck as she was already approaching her second orgasm.

Sparda made love to Eva for hours upon hours making her climax countless times till eventually Sparda had finally reached his own climax which he released inside her.

Eva was panting heavily beside Sparda. She was covered in sweat. She looked over at Sparda and he looked almost as if that barely took any energy out of him "Sparda aren't you tired?" she panted.

Sparda smiled looking over at her "not at all.. I could have gone for another 2 hours at least but I thought you looked very tired so I stopped a little sooner"

Eva used the last of her energy to roll over and lay her head on his chest and cuddle up to him "I'm sorry my love I wish I could last until you were satisfied"

Sparda slowly moved his arm around her and lifted her face by her chin "Eva … you have more than satisfied me you are amazing...and… I love you"

Eva smiled up at him and then felt him lean down to kiss her. She happily kissed back "I love you to Sparda you're the best thing to happen to me." she whispered.

Sparda reached down to the covers pulling them over them both.

**End of Flashback***

Sparda had a tear go down his face as he remembered Eva he reached into his pocket and grabbed an old pocket watch he opened and on the side opposite of the clock was a picture of Eva.

Sparda spoke as if she could hear her "I'll always love you"

**To be continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…..

A few months after Lady and Vergil's wedding

Dante awoke in the middle of the night hearing the phone ringing and groaned "ughhh… it's fucking 3AM!" he said leaning over with Trish on top of him who was now just sighing as she leaned up against him.

Dante grabbed the phone "who the fuck is it?"

On the other end of the phone Dante could hear screams of pain before Vergil spoke "Dante the child is on the way"

Dante sat straight up "shit okay okay… uhh you get to the hospital and we'll meet you there we're coming now!" he said hanging up.

Trish said "what?"

Dante didn't answer

Trish yelled "what is it?!"

Dante turned smiling "our niece is on the way baby now get that phat ass up and dressed we gotta go! Jackie wake up!" he yelled.

Trish practically jumped up from the bed and her clothes just appeared on her Dante glared at her as he was still dressing "that is so fucking cheating!"

Trish smiled as she walked out "hurry up baby we gotta go!"

Dante replied "fuck you!" Trish burst out laughing as she walked into Jacqueline's room "Jackie sweetie come on get dressed fast Auntie lady is going to have the baby"

Jacqueline jumped up and started grabbing her clothes fast "oh OH! I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said, sounding so excited.

Dante then came out in just his leather trousers and a black T-shirt he grabbed his coat and then threw Trish's coat to her "come on come on Jackie! Move it!"

Jacqueline came running from upstairs "I'm here!" she said as Dante handed her a coat "let's go ladies" he said running out to the car and they quickly got in and Dante drove fast to the hospital.

Trish said "Dante slow down no matter how fast you drive it won't make the baby come any faster!"

Dante said "yeah you're right if it's Vergil's kid this is gonna be one stubborn child."

Jacqueline said "daddy what do you think they'll call her?"

Dante replied "I dunno sweetheart I guess we'll see, either way I think Vergil is gonna be freaking out when we get there" he said chuckling to himself.

Trish smacked his arm "Dante you need to be supportive for Vergil."

Dante said "ugh fine... but I'm still gonna have a laugh about it if he's freaking out"

…

Dante soon arrived at the hospital and him and Trish walked right in with Jacqueline and eventually found Vergil "ah there you are … gonna be the father of two kids how's that feel?"

Vergil turned to him and had a scared look on his face "Terrifying"

Dante and Jacqueline had to laugh while Trish hugged Vergil "it's gonna be okay Vergil … you're going to be an amazing dad"

Vergil shook his head "No I won't"

Sparda then came from around the corner "yes you will son but right now you need to be in there with your wife she needs your support right now trust me"

Vergil was breathing a little fast but then nodded slowly and walked back into the room with Lady.

Dante winced hearing Lady scream "oof that sounds painful"

Trish says "well it's no fucking cakewalk"

Jacqueline gasped "mommy!"

Dante said "yeah Trish watch your mouth there are children about" he said grinning.

Sparda chuckled before another scream was heard from Lady "oh dear"

…

Mary was looking up at Vergil "Vergil if I die-.."

Vergil immediately gave her the most terrified look that had ever been upon his face and he told her "Silence right now! Don't you say that to me"

Lady groaned in pain, "Vergil.."

Vergil caressed her face and held onto her hand tightly "push.."

Lady was breathing heavily as she squeezed Vergil's hand so tight and pushed as much as she could screaming out in so much pain.

The doctor spoke up "I see the head keep pushing"

Lady said "what the fuck do you think I'm doing!?" she yelled

Vergil smirked but it quickly went away as his hand was crushed it made him wince "Mary.. you're so strong"

After another few moments of pain a cry was heard as Lady and Vergil both looked over with wide eyes.

The woman stood up and held the baby in her hands "here we are, look at this beautiful little girl" she said as she handed Vergil the child his eyes were wide in disbelief as he looked down at his daughter.

Lady smiled seeing Vergil's face but then couldn't contain herself "Vergil let me see her I want to see her"

Vergil gently handed the girl to Lady who gasped "oh.. Ohhh.. she's so beautiful Vergil" Meredith's eyes were like Lady's one was very red and the other was like Vergil's icy blue.

The door then swung open fast as Dante fell through it "Dante!" Trish said

Dante looked up "I tripped I swear….oh look" he quickly stood up seeing the child and slowly walked over "oh …. Look at her"

Trish and Jacqueline walked in with Sparda behind them followed by Nero and Nico who turned up after Vergil walked in.

Trish said "ohh she's so cute look what you two made"

Sparda smiled walking over "adorable little one well done.. Both of you"

Jacqueline couldn't take her eyes off the baby "oh my god oh my god"

Nero looked at his sister with almost shock "wow… What are you going to call her?" he asked Lady.

Lady looked to Vergil who still seemed unable to take his eyes away from his daughter "Meredith" said Lady.

Dante jabbed Vergil's shoulder "you okay Vergil?"

Vergil's mouth opened to speak but no words came out at first "... I..want to hold her"

Lady smiled up at him and gently handed Meredith to Vergil who cradled the child in his arms.

Dante was standing next to him looking down at her "damn I wish I got to be here for you" he said looking at Jacqueline who just gave a loving smile and went to hug her father.

Vergil looked down at Meredith and leaned down to kiss her head making her make sweet little sounds as her hands reached up touching Vergil's face.

Lady started crying "Vergil.."

Vergil looked to his wife and leaned down to kiss her and handed Meredith back to her mother.

Dante spoke up "wait hey I wanna hold her for a sec she's gotta meet her uncle"

Lady smiled through her tears, handing Meredith gently to him.

Dante held her and smiled "hey there sweetie… say hello to your favourite uncle uh huh … yeah cause I'm the only one you got sweetie" he said holding her "oh Trish look… and this is you auntie Trish"

Trish gently took the child from Dante "hi sweetie hey baby.. Look how cute you are"

Nero walked over "hey stop hogging her I wanna see my sister"

Trish giggled handing Meredith to Nero "wow.. Hey sis.. She's so small"

Dante said "well yeah Nero most babies are you big stupid"

Nico looked down at Meredith "ooh look at her ...hey pumpkin" she said gently touching Meredith's face.

Nero turned to Sparda "here grandpa"

Sparda gently took Meredith smiling down at her "hello little one… "

Meredith made a cute sound trying to touch Sparda's face but grabbed a bit of his hair pulling at it.

Sparda chuckled and walked over to Lady "I think we all best give the parents some time alone with their child now" he said as he gave Meredith back to Lady and kissed Lady's head "Congratulations both of you" he said as he pat Vergil's shoulder.

Dante said "yeah Nero come on let's go your smell is making Meredith cry"

Nero retorted "oh could you just shut up for one day?"

Dante went quiet for a moment as they walked out with everyone "...No can't do it"

Trish,Jacqueline and Sparda all laughed a little at that.

Dante looked down at Jacqueline and lifted her up making her gasp as Dante lifted her so she sat upon his shoulders "don't think I've forgotten you baby I saw that look you gave me when I was holding your cousin… don't worry I still love you"

Jacqueline did get a little upset when Dante and Trish were looking at Meredith but now she felt better. She leaned down and hugged Dante's head "I love you too daddy"

Trish reached up to Jacqueline and grabbed her hand "we'll always love you sweetie you'll always be our baby"

Once they were outside they all went their separate ways Sparda went home, Nico and Nero got in the van and left.

And Dante and his family went back to the devil may cry.

….

Vergil remained with Lady and Meredith and just watched them like they were the best things in the world.

Lady turned to him and saw her looking and smiled at him "are you okay baby?"

Vergil slowly nodded "could not be better… I.. I did not know how I'd feel but… when I saw her even when she was inside you I just loved her."

Lady nodded smiling at him "I know what you mean I told you.. You're going to be a good father"

Vergil replied "I hope you're right... "

Meredith was asleep against her mother's breast Vergil said "I told you her eyes would be like yours"

Lady smiled at that "yeah you did, when I saw her eyes I thought she was just so beautiful I love her so much"

Vergil smiled and gently held Meredith's small hand and it curled around it finger "me too…"

…

After two days Lady and the child were finally able to be released from hospital and Dante was outside waiting for them "hello new parents"

Vergil asked "what are you doing here?"

Lady walked over holding Meredith and kissed Dante's cheek "hi Dante, it's good to see you.. But what are you doing here? That's what Vergil meant"

Dante chuckled "yeah I know I'm used to the way he speaks…. But no uhh.. I thought I'd give you all this stuff that Jacqueline used to have you know? It was Trish's idea I dunno if you want it or wh-..

Lady smiled and shushed Dante "shh shh.. Dante thank you we appreciate it .. don't we Vergil?" she said glaring at her husband.

Vergil breathed in "if you say so"

Lady sighed "Dante do you wanna just follow us or have you gotta go?"

Dante said "oh no I'll follow you guys I'll see you there" he got in the car but then quickly got out "oh wait I think you'll probably want to hold onto her but you know this is for future car rides." he said as he grabbed a baby seat for their car "here all yours"

Vergil took it off him "I'll see you at the house"

Dante nodded "uh huh… what's wrong with you?"

Vergil saw Lady get in the car with Meredith and then looked back to Dante "... nothing is wrong with me"

Dante just smiled and raised his brows "oh really?... Hey you're lucky you knew this was coming when I found out about Jackie I just had that dropped on me…. You'll be fine… just do your thing and just go with the currant you know?"

Vergil remained adamant "I said… nothing is wrong with me"

Dante said "fine… can't wait to see you changing diapers and feeding her and waking up in the middle of the night to a crying child"

Vergil looked more worried with each word but then quickly turned away "enough….I don't want to hear it"

Dante grinned "I thought you said nothing was wrong"

Vergil replied "shut up" he said getting in his own car.

Dante laughed to himself as he got in his car.

Lady turned to Vergil and asked "everything okay?"

Vergil nodded "yes… why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Lady said "probably because they're worried….I'm worried about you Vergil. That's not wrong for a wife to worry about her husband is it?"

Vergil sighed "...no ..I suppose not..but I am fine"

Lady gently grabbed Vergil's hand "we'll talk when we get home after we let Meredith rest"

Vergil just took a deep breath "I.. fine" he said starting the car and driving them home.

…..

Once they arrived back at their home Dante parked right behind them.

Vergil got out and walked around to open the door for Lady "thanks baby.."

Dante got out and started grabbing things from the car and carried them over to the house "alright uhh where you want all this stuff?"

Lady said "just bring it into the living room and we'll arrange it later"

Vergil seemed to have other ideas as he got straight to it and started carrying things upstairs.

Dante just watched him then looked to Lady "tell me you see it too"

Lady nodded "yeah I think something's wrong… I've already told him we'll have a talk later"

Dante said "I was talking about the color of your stairs"

Lady smirked "oh shut up Dante"

Dante had that trademark smile on his face as he said "nah I think it's good you're talking to him.. I bet it's to do with the sweetheart here" he said caressing Meredith's face, making her smile a little.

Lady said "why would it be Meredith? You think he's scared of parenting?"

Dante said "hell yeah this is Vergil we're talking about Lady guy who solves all his problems by slashing his sword at them"

Lady chuckled "reminds me of someone"

Dante said "hey.. I do other stuff too ask Trish she'll tell you...anyway speaking of Trish she said she had a present for me so I'm gonna get going"

Lady just shook her head groaning in disgust "ugh Dante… have fun"

Dante smirked "oh WE will… bye Meredith you sweet little thing"

Lady smiled holding Meredith up to him "say bye to Uncle Dante…"

Dante said "bye sis catch ya later good luck with the husband"

Lady sighed as Dante left but then looked down at Meredith "hey sweetie.."

Meredith suddenly started crying and Lady looked worried "oh no no sweetie what's wrong?"

…

After awhile of setting up things for Meredith in her room Vergil eventually came downstairs and when he did he saw Lady breastfeeding Meredith and it made him stop midstep "umm.."

Lady said "why do guys freak out at this? It's completely normal Vergil calm down"

Vergil just looked anywhere but there and said "I didn't say anything"

Lady smiled "no you just had a look on your face and I know your looks by now Vergil we've been together a long time."

Vergil just nodded "yes a long time"

Lady then said "...so I know when something is bugging you, now are you going to tell me about it or will I have to pry it out of you?"

Vergil just shook his head "I told you there is nothing wrong I'm fine."

Lady replied "alright hard way it is…" she said as she slowly moved Meredith and started gently rocking her then looked to Vergil.

Vergil looked back at her "why are you staring at me?"

Lady spoke with a smile on her face "come here you can rock Meredith to sleep"

Vergil looked mortified "I can't ..I don't know how"

Lady said "come here I'll teach you I had plenty of practice with Jacqueline"

Vergil slowly stood up and went to her.

Lady gently handed Meredith to him "there you go just cradle her in your arms ..yeah like that, now just gently and slowly rock her in your arms"

Vergil looked as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to do but once he finally got into it he couldn't take his eyes off Meredith.

Lady smiled just watching them both and it made her feel warm inside "mmm.. There you go" she whispered.

Vergil paced the room while holding Meredith who just stared up at her father for a while trying to touch his face until slowly her eyes started to close and eventually she fell into slumber.

Vergil did not let go of her or stop pacing; he just remained silent watching Meredith and holding onto her.

Lady stood slowly and whispered "you wanna put her to bed?"

Vergil seemed as if he didn't hear her but eventually nodded without saying anything he just slowly made his way upstairs and laid her down so gently into her cot and pulled the sheets over her.

Lady stood beside him smiling down at Meredith then took Vergil's hand and walked out of the room with him but once they were out Lady turned and saw Vergil had a tear going down his face.

Lady wiped it away "baby? Are you okay?"

Vergil shook his head "no… I'm not" he said as he made his way downstairs.

Lady followed him down and just hugged him in the living room "what's wrong?"

Vergil replied "everything … this place, this house, you, Her….. and Me it's all wrong"

Lady looked hurt and sad as her eyes filled with tears "what?..why is it wrong?"

Vergil replied "because it's all too familiar.. The last time things were like ...this, It was taken from me."

Lady knew what he was talking about "but that isn't going to happen this time."

Vergil growled "how can you know that?"

Lady cried "because I won't let it happen that's how I know..." she snapped at him.

Vergil looked at her and just went silent as Lady spoke "the only part that was wrong was that it was taken from you.. Not the part of having it."

Vergil looked as if he was thinking, Lady said "but I need your help Vergil …. I'm never letting anyone take you or her or anyone I love away from me… will you?"

Vergil looked back up to her and shook his head "never..."

Lady went and hugged Vergil "then it's not wrong … don't go back to the dark place you're here now with me and Meredith and I know you love us you can't pretend you don't because if you didn't you wouldn't be here with us"

Vergil hugged Lady back "I'm...I was just... scared"

Lady nodded as she cried a little into his shoulder "I know, me too… but everything will be okay I know it will." she said pulling away and kissing Vergil's lips "you're going to be a great Father to her"

Vergil kissed her back "...I will try"

Lady smiled up at him "I love you Vergil"

Vergil held Lady and stared back at her "...I love you too Mary" he said before pulling her into a kiss.

….

Dante after leaving Lady's place he stopped at a pizza place to bring home dinner for Trish and Jacqueline, he parked outside the devil may cry and walked through the rain from the car to the front door.

Jacqueline was right there on the couch playing a videogame and jumped up off the couch when she saw Dante "Daddy!" she said then she saw the pizza and got even more excited.

Dante smirked "yeah how lucky are you? You get your favourite food and your favourite Dad home at the same time"

Jacqueline giggled "but you're my only dad daddy so that doesn't count"

Dante just smiled and ran his hand through Jacqueline's hair "where is your mom?"

Jacqueline replied "in the shower I think or maybe just getting dressed"

Dante ran up the stairs and since he didn't hear the shower he just went into the bedroom and was met with the sight of Trish dressing herself into black lingerie.

Trish turned and saw Dante "oh ..home already huh baby?"

Dante was just staring at her body "thank you mundus.." he muttered as he walked over to Trish "yeah.. I grabbed some food on the way back ….wow ..Trish you look.."

Trish swayed her hips with each step as she walked over to him and raised her brows with a sultry look on her face "hmm?"

Dante looked as if he just couldn't find the words he started to stutter "so .. so.. I mean… so Trish you look Trishy"

Trish just laughed at that "haha why thank you baby… I'm gonna have to cover myself up in a robe though until Jackie goes to her room you know?"

Dante sighed "yeah I get it… can you tie the robe loosely though you know so the top of your breasts still show?"

Trish giggled and leaned over to kiss him "mmm...fine but just a little, then once Jackie is in bed-.."

Dante cut her off "then you'll blow my mind?"

Trish smiled "I'll blow something" she winked and kissed his cheek.

Dante had to stop himself from just grabbing her and taking her right there.. But he failed.

Dante grabbed Trish and pulled her right back to him kissing her as he lifted her off the floor and had her against the wall.

Trish moaned in between kisses "Dante… ahh wai.. No don't stop"

Dante thrust against her as his cock rubbed against her pussy through their clothes "fuck...Dante!..." Trish moaned clinging to Dante wanting more but she did her best to break out of her lust "no no.. Dante stop stop"

Dante sighed "ugh why?"

Trish panted "ohh..baby later I promise"

Dante put her down and let her go "fine" he said grumpily as he walked back out and downstairs.

Trish placed her hand on her chest still panting before eventually calming herself as she grabbed a black robe and tied it around her covering herself up and then followed after Dante going downstairs.

Jacqueline sat on the couch next to Dante eating pizza and asked "Daddy are you okay?"

Dante sighed "I'm fine baby don't even worry about it" he said grabbing a slice of pizza "..why? Do I look mad?"

Jacqueline replied "you look a little unhappy..is there anything I can do daddy?"

Dante smiled at that and looked at her "you're real sweet baby, but no I'm good sweetheart" he then kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her.

Jacqueline cuddled up to him and went and sat on his thighs leaning against the arm of the couch.

Trish went and sat on the other side of the couch and watched Dante hoping he wasn't angry at her "Dante?" she asked

Dante turned to her and didn't respond verbally he just looked at her.

Trish asked "are you okay baby?"

Dante nodded "mmhmm… why don't you eat something? I told you I grabbed pizza on the way back" he said grabbing a slice and putting it to her lips making her laugh.

Trish took it "okay okay..I'll have some"

Dante said "I dunno about you ladies.. But I think little Meredith is gonna turn out alright."

Trish replied "of course she will, what do you mean?"

Dante said "well I… I mean none of us really had parents growing up me and Vergil, you and Lady I mean Lady's parents died early too you know? But Meredith and Jackie here.. Well they actually have us."

Jacqueline looked up at her father then at her mother "mommy.. You didn't have parents?"

Trish shook her head "not really sweetheart I wasn't born like you were I was never a baby or a child or even a teen I was just like this"

Dante said "yeah born sexy how lucky you are I had to grow into sexy"

Trish chuckled and leaned over kissing Dante's cheek.

Jacqueline asked "wait wait.. So who made you then mommy?"

Trish looked at Dante "she's asked before.."

Dante sighed "ugh fine… mundus made her that's the end of it."

Jacqueline asked "so Mundus is my other grandpa?"

Dante and Trish said at the same time "NO" Dante's eyes were glowing red

Jacqueline jumped a little.

Dante gently took her hand "sorry for raising my voice hun but don't you ever call that prick your grandpa again" he said as his eyes faded back to blue.

Jacqueline just nodded "okay..I'm sorry Daddy"

Trish held Jacquleine's hand "it's alright baby just… he's not a part of our family and I don't want you even thinking about him anymore okay?"

Dante spoke up "hey here have another slice of pizza" he said grabbing the pizza and pressing it against Jacqueline's lips making her giggle before taking it and eating it "thank you daddy"

Dante smiled and kissed her cheek and then looked over resting his hand on Trish's thigh "oh hey Trish next time you see Lady you gotta do that thing you do"

Trish looked confused "...you mean sex?"

Dante looked shocked "uhhh not what I meant but… sure"

Trish giggled and asked "what did you mean?"

Dante replied "your mojo"

Trish gasped "ohhhh yes I should try it on lady that would be fun"

Jacqueline asked "what's your mojo mommy?"

Trish smiled "oh well baby when people look at me and I stare back at them and they become sort of tranced by me and they become very….. compliant to what I might say to them"

Jacqueline asked "what? Like you can hypnotise them?"

Trish replied "sort of...I didn't know I could do it till I found a guy just staring at me one day as if he was waiting for something, then I tried it on your daddy but it doesn't work too well on him it works for like a minute and then he breaks free of it because your daddy is so strong"

Dante replied with a chuckle "don't give me too much credit baby I'm still very weak against your charms I can't ever stay mad at you too long you're irresistible"

Trish leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips "mmmwah… so are you"

Jacqueline asked "that's so cool, can I do that mommy? Do I have mojo?"

Trish said "I dunno baby.. I mean maybe you will figure out how to do it when you're older and a little more developed"

Jacqueline asked "oh can I see you do it on daddy?"

Dante smirked "yeah give it a try I'm feeling very strong willed today baby"

Trish giggled and said "alright I'll give it a try" she said before turning to Dante and just staring into his eyes with that seductive glare that she gave him.

Dante stared back and in but 4 seconds Dante's eyes changed and he suddenly looked very malleable but as time went by Dante shook himself out of it "ahh whoa… so weird" he said.

Trish smiled at him "ahh I'm getting better though I had you for a lot longer there"

Jacquleine said "wow.. Mommy you gotta teach me the mojo"

Dante and Trish laughed at that "I might try to teach it to you soon baby I bet you do have it"

Trish then went on to say "I know it works on you Jackie sweety"

Jacquline asked "what? You tried it on me?"

Trish said "uh huh when you were a baby and you used to cry but as soon as I held you and just looked down at you you'd just stare back at me and be totally quiet"

Dante said "well maybe she just wanted her mom's attention I dunno if that was a fluke or not baby"

Trish said "well .. mmm maybe you're right."

As the night went on Jacqueline had fallen asleep against Dante's chest and even Trish has fallen asleep against his shoulder Dante looked at them both and skillfully moved Trish slowly off him not waking her he then picked up Jacqueline and carried her slowly upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed and kissed her head "night night sweetheart" he whispered.

Then as Dante came back downstairs he gently lifted up the sleeping Trish but as he did her robe fell open and exposed the sight of her lingerie covered body making Dante take a very deep breath "mmmm fuck" he thought as he slowly walked upstairs and laid Trish down in bed and pulled the covers over her "ugh tomorrow I'm getting laid though" he whispered before kissing Trish's lips "sweet dreams" he said before walking around and undressing himself and sliding into bed next to Trish and falling into slumber himself.

…

The day after

Dante was just sitting at his desk alone at home hoping for a job to alleviate his boredom "ugh christ … what's a guy got to do to get some-..." when Dante looked up he saw Lady just stood on the other side of his desk "how the fuck did you get here?"

Lady giggled "how do people normally get here?"

Dante replied "uhh they … forget it what's up anyway how's the kid?"

Lady didn't answer, she just walked around the desk slowly with a different look in her eyes till she was right in front of him.

Dante looked confused "uhh..Lady.. you okay?"

Lady nodded "of course I am I'm here with you" she said before straddling him in his chair shocking Dante as he asked "wha? Uhh Lady what're you doing?"

Lady replied by kissing him "Something I've wanted to do since the moment we met" she said before pushing her tongue past his lips making his eyes widen but his body as much as he wanted to push her away he just couldn't seem to do it.

Lady grabbed his hands and placed them upon her ass moaning into the kiss as she started to grind against him making Dante moan in return.

Dante couldn't stop himself as his body just reacted and kissed back and thrust himself against her womanhood but in his mind he was screaming at himself to stop but his body reacted by lifting Lady onto the desk and ripping her shirt open making Lady grin "I knew you always liked my tits"

Lady moved her legs around Dante pulling him against her as Dante then grabbed her thighs and slowly took off her trousers she was wearing exposing her fully to him and just like that he spread her legs apart and started fucking her right there.

Lady moaned and pulled Dante down to kiss her "I wish you picked me.. You met me first, why couldn't you just have got with me?" she said between moaning.

Dante answered as he fucked her harder "I didn't know you felt that way Lady.." the words just came out of his mouth automatically.

Just as Dante was about to cum everything disappeared and Dante shot up awake with wide eyes and looked around seeing Trish next to him "what's wrong baby? You have a bad dream?"

Dante grabbed her and just kissed her so hard it made her gasp but she kissed back of course "Dante what's wrong baby?"

Dante said "I had a dream.. I dream cheated with Lady"

Trish smirked "haha don't worry about it I've had like a million dreams of Vergil fucking me"

Dante's response was furious as he yelled and his eyes went red "you fucking what?!"

Trish innocently replied "what?"

Dante replied angry "what do you mean "what"? You don't see the problem you are dreaming of Vergil?"

Trish replied "why would it bother me? Vergil is sexy and it's just a dream Dante that's all"

Dante replied "oh yeah? Well Lady was hot she was sexy as hell I hope I dream more of her she did great things that you never do!"

Trish scoffed at that "oh please, like what?"

Dante stuttered trying to find something to say "wha.. Uhh I …stuff oh and she had a better ass than you"

Trish gasped taking great offense and it instantly upset her "so you think Lady has a better ass than me?"

Dante replies "I dunno what does Vergil do better in your million dreams?!"

Trish yelled "well he's fucking nicer for a start Dante!"

Dante saw she was getting upset "you're mad at me now? The fuck? I have one dream about Lady that I didn't even want but you can have a million about that dickhead and still make me the bad guy?!"

Trish muttered "and he didn't shout at me in the dreams he was loving and affectionate he held me in his big... strong... arms and made love to me over and over"

Dante's eyes seemed to glow red more intensely growling "oh yeah? Then why don't ya go and fuck him huh?!"

Trish looked more upset "because it was just a dream Dante and it doesn't matter how many I have of them I'll always want and prefer you to fuck me my husband my Dante" she says as she leans over to kiss Dante making him calm down as his eyes slowly faded back to blue.

Dante felt disarmed by what Trish had said and sighed heavily "yeah well… I guess that's fine but I .. I mean how many dreams you have about me?"

Trish smiled "tenfold the ones I had of Vergil"

Dante smiled at that "good as it should be .. I knew I was better"

Trish smiled "see? It's not that bad it's fine they're just dreams"

Dante said "but still I don't want you dreaming of anyone but me"

Trish said "well I can't control them Dante I mean if we could then you wouldn't have dreamt about Lady"

Dante sighed "ugh fine… just try not to dream about Vergil anymore"

Trish giggled "I'll try not to baby I promise"

Dante said "I mean it Trish"

Trish replied "I get it Dante calm down… but what about Lady? Can I dream about her?"

Dante turned to her looking confused "you've dreamt of Lady too?"

Trish nodded "mmhmm I told you I nearly fucked her when I was drunk when you were gone didn't I?"

Dante said "oh yeah… you never said too much about it though"

Trish said "that's cause I wasn't sure you'd be okay with it I know how you get"

Dante said "why? How far did it go?"

Trish said "Well I'm only gonna say what Lady told me but I'm sure there was more because she gets all funny when I ask her about it she blushes and tries to talk about something else."

***Flashback**

Years back when Dante and Vergil were still in hell but after Jacqueline was born.

Trish and Lady after putting Jacqueline to bed decided to have a drink together but Trish was drinking way more and faster than Lady was.

Trish and Lady were sitting next to each other giggling over nothing but Trish all the sudden started touching Lady as her hands went to Lady's face "mmm Lady you know.. You're really sexy"

Lady giggled "thank you Trish I always thought the same about you… you're just so sexy I wish I was Dante so I could fuck you"

Trish replied "you don't have to be Dante to do that"

Lady giggled "oh Trish you're crazy"

Trish moved and straddled over Lady and started kissing her Lady was shocked "whoa whoa.. Wait Trish"

Trish said "mmm why? You already said you wanted me and nobody's here it's just me and you I wanna kiss you and touch you I'll fuck you so good"

Lady then fully pushed Trish off her "but we can't you're married with Dante"

Trish looked upset "and he's gone he jumped into hell and left me alone and now he's probably dead"

Lady went and cuddled up to Trish "no no baby Dante will be fine you'll see he can still come back they both will"

Trish said "I'm so tired of being alone..I just want somebody.. And I always liked you and we've known each other for a long time I'd rather do it with you than some stranger"

Lady didn't know what to do; she just continued to hold Trish in her arms.

Trish leaned up and kissed Lady.

Lady was actually becoming a bit horny from this it felt amazing Trish kissing her like this "Trish ..wait.."

Trish said "please ..please just a little?"

Lady hesitantly gave into Trish and kissed back making Trish moan into the kiss as she eagerly returned the kiss, Lady's hand went over Trish's breast and down her stomach till her fingers rubbed through Trish's trousers to her pussy making Trish's legs spread open and she writhed in pleasure kissing Lady more and then felt Lady push her tongue into her mouth which Trish welcomed.

Trish thrust her hips against Lady's hand as she wanted to feel more "Lady.. oh fuck.. Oh fuck" she moaned out as Lady then slid her hand into Trish's panties and pressed her finger into Trish making Trish go crazy as she started thrusting herself against Lady while writhing in pleasure.

Lady pulled Trish's hair making Trish's head go back giving Lady access to start kissing her lips then started to suck at her neck.

Trish felt so weak as she was so wet.

Lady said "Trish.. Jesus you're so wet.. "

Trish moaned "please don't stop .. please Lady"

Lady smiled at that as she suddenly pulled away and got down on the floor on her knees in front of Trish and took off Trish's trousers and then spread her thighs apart as she leaned down and started sucking at Trish's clit while pressing her fingers into her pussy.

Trish wrapped her legs around Lady's head and moved to grab at her hair as she moaned out "Lady I'm gonna cum.. Ohh fuck!"

Lady sucked harder and faster till eventually Trish started cumming like crazy.

As Trish rode out her orgasm she looked down at Lady panting for breath "mmm thank you lady.." Lady smiled up at her licking her lips "..fuck you're so hot"

Lady smiled and said "thank you.. But we're not done baby" she said as she stood and took off her own clothes and then moved to laid down and said to Trish "get your ass over here"

Trish moved over and Lady pulled her into a scissoring position Trish's pussy pushed against Lady's making Lady and Trish moan "mmm yeah ..fuck move your ass Trish I want to see that ass bounce" she told her as she grinded herself against Trish and pulled Trish against her.

Trish smiled and tried to move against Lady and give her a show as she shook her ass a little for Lady moaning as they went faster and faster against each other "oh fuck fuck Trish go faster please baby! I'm gonna cum you're gonna make me cum!" she said as she writhed in pleasure against Trish till suddenly Lady started cumming with Trish as they both screamed out in pleasure.

Trish moaned and panted as she climbed over Lady and cuddled up to her kissing her "mmm thank you Lady.. "

Lady kissed back "you're welcome baby that was amazing" she said as she cuddled Trish back and they slowly fell into slumber in each other's arms.

….

The next morning Lady awoke with Trish on top of her and started to panic "oh my god.. Oh no" she got up from under Trish and dressed herself and then Trish started to wake up "Lady? What?... oh god I feel terrible what happened?"

Lady asked "you don't remember anything?"

Trish shook her head "no why? What? Why am I naked?"

Lady said "here I'll help you to bed and I'll tell you everything"

Trish leaned on Lady as Lady helped Trish to her bedroom and then sat next to Trish after covering her in the bed "yeah uhh so.. Well we got very drunk last night but you.. You were mega drunk… I'm not surprised you don't remember"

Trish looked at her listening intently "uh huh so what happened?"

Lady replied "well you got real sad and you were talking about Dante and how you were alone and then you tried to have sex with me"

Trish looked shocked "no way.. Really? So… we had sex?"

Lady paused for a moment "uh.. No you just tried to .. you got undressed and started kissing me but then you passed out or something you just fell limp on me so I just stayed with you while you were asleep"

Trish nodded "oh .. thanks Lady I'm sorry for all that I don't know what came over me"

Lady said "it's okay… hey you get some sleep anyway I'm gonna head home okay?"

Trish smiled "okay.. Thank you Lady I'll see you later"

Lady nodded and then left.

***End of Flashback**

Trish said "but I'm sure it was more than she said.. I mean I felt really good Dante when I woke up.. I think me and Lady might have done more stuff than just me trying to kiss her"

Dante replied "well I mean it sounds like only she knows cause you were drunk… hey maybe when you use your mojo on her you can ask her about it and see if she tells you that something else happened.

Trish gasped "yes! That's a great idea Dante… you're a genius" she said kissing him.

Dante chuckled "well I have been known to have good ideas now and then." he said kissing her back.

Trish leaned over looking at the clock. It was 9:34AM she looked back to Dante "wanna get out of bed and go see your niece?"

Dante replied "ooh I dunno about that baby.. I think we should leave them alone for awhile.. Vergil isn't doing too good"

Trish said "oh yeah I remember you saying…. Mmm then we'll go tomorrow maybe let Vergil become accustomed to parenting"

Dante sat up and switched on the lamp next to the bed "ahhh .. Vergil's just freaking out over the kid I bet"

Trish moved on top of Dante and just laid against him "mmhmm … so? You gonna tell me about your Lady dream?"

Dante replied "I've already forgotten it to be honest babe.. I had sex with her in it that's that"

Trish replied "was she better than me?"

Dante replied "I dunno, was Vergil better than me in yours?"

Trish giggled "well …"

Dante pushed her off him making her giggle more "oh come on Dante don't be like that.. I was just kidding"

Dante got out of bed and started getting dressed "Don't care"

Trish tried to pull him back "Dante please I'm sorry I was just joking"

Dante once he was fully dressed replied "fuck you don't care I'm going downstairs" he said leaving Trish on her own.

Trish sighed a little upset. She didn't think it was that bad but she knew Dante could be very jealous. She just laid back in bed feeling a little sad.

…..

Dante went downstairs and as if waiting for him the phone started ringing "Devil may cry?"

On the other end of the phone was a female British voice "hello Dante.."

Dante replied confused "who is this?"

The voice spoke again ignoring his question "you'll see soon enough… how is Vergil?"

Dante sounded a little irritated "who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The voice replied with a chuckle "you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Dante said "try me"

The voice went quiet "... find me first I'll be waiting for you at the highest place in the city" then hung up.

Dante was about to speak but the line went dead "... alright creepy lady I'll play your game" he said grabbing his coat and his guns just then he heard "Daddy?" he turned to see Jacqueline was at the stairs "hey sweetie what's up?"

Jacqueline walked over and hugged Dante "are you leaving?"

Dante replied "just for a little while I got some business to sort out"

Jacqueline replied "can you bring some strawberries on the way back?"

Dante smirked "sure I'll bring you some strawberries sweetie… but can you do me a favour?"

Jacqueline already looked ready and willing "what is it Daddy?"

Dante leaned down asked "can I get a kiss for luck?"

Jacqueline smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

Dante smiled back at her "thanks sweetheart I'll be back later" he said walking out and jumped up onto the roof and glanced around "highest place in the city huh?" he then looked into the distance and picked out the tallest building he saw "gotta be that one"

Just then a raised voice asked "what are you doing up there tony?"

Dante looked down and saw the bartender from his second favourite bar "oh hey Frank I'm.. fixing my roof"

Frank replied "you need some help?"

Dante said "nah I.. just finished but I'll drop by for a drink later"

Frank replied "you finally gonna pay your tab?"

Dante laughed "wouldn't count on it catch you later Frank"

Frank waved him off chuckling to himself as he got into his car "later Tony"

Dante jumped down after he left and went to grab his bike and drove off to the skyscraper in the middle of town.

…

Vergil was awoken by cries from Meredith nearby he slowly stood up his hair was down and he dressed himself sighing as he walked over to Meredith who was crying in the cot Vergil told her "no.. don't do that."

Meredith continued to cry till Vergil picked her up and then she stopped and stared up at her father.

Vergil then went to put her back down in the bed but she started crying again and Vergil quickly pulled her back to his chest making her stop crying.

Vergil sighed tired but understood his daughter needed to be attended he gently cradled her and carried her in his arms downstairs and just as they got to the bottom step Meredith started to cry again "what now?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Lady came from upstairs dressed in just her robe. "everything okay?"

Vergil replied "no she keeps doing this" he showed her Meredith

Lady smiled and went to hold Meredith but her face turned "oh I think I know what it is"

Vergil sniffed up and instantly regretted it "oh..I don't.. I.."

Lady smiled "come on I'll show you" she said carrying Meredith and knelt down on the floor and grabbed a sheet laying Meredith down on it and took off her diaper and grabbed a new one "come here Vergil you need to know this"

Vergil hesitantly went and knelt down next to Lady "Mary I ..can't .. I can't do this."

Lady took his hand in hers "you'll be fine I'm right here with you okay look you grab a new one here and then you place it here just under her and lift her up just a little and slide it under her then you grab this part here and this and pull them around her and strap it over the front see?"

Vergil watched but his hands were shaking "I see"

Lady then dressed Meredith back in her one piece.

Meredith looked happier now and her hand went up trying to reach for her parents as she made cute little sounds.

Lady smiled down at her and picked her up "hey sweetheart you just had a little accident didn't you? Mmhmm"

Vergil watched them both "how did you know what to do?"

Lady said "as I said practice with Jackie.. Don't worry baby you'll get the hang of it here you want to hold her?"

Vergil was about to say no but Lady just handed Meredith to him anyway as Vergil just took her in his arms and looked down at her but once he saw her face smiling up at him it made him just feel good inside and calm.

Lady leaned against his shoulder "see she loves you.. "

Vergil didn't reply; he just leaned down to Meredith and kissed her head making her smile more up at him.

Meredith reached up and grabbed at his hair.

Lady giggled "maybe she thinks you're Dante.. You do look similar when your hair is down like this"

Vergil turned to Lady "don't say that to me Mary"

Lady laughed "here I'll get it for you" she said as she moved her hands to his forehead and slicked his hair back for him.

Vergil asked "Mary?"

Lady looked at him hopeful that he would talk to her "yeah baby?"

Vergil looked as if he wanted to say something but in the end he just shook his head "I.. nothing"

Lady frowned. She wanted him to talk to her, she so wanted to help him any way she could.

Vergil moved to the couch and sat Meredith against the arm of it and sat across from her.

Meredith reached out to Vergil with her hand and Vergil did the same till their hands were flat against each other then Meredith started to fall to her left Vergil caught her "no no … not that way"

Lady lifted Meredith up and sat opposite Vergil on the couch and placed Meredith between her legs so her back was against her chest.

Lady smiled down at her before looking at Vergil "are you sure you didn't want to ask me anything?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Vergil looked up from Meredith to Lady "yes.. It's nothing" he said as his eyes quickly went back down to the smiling Meredith.

Lady reached to Vergil and caressed his cheek "I'm here you know if you need me Vergil"

Vergil slowly moved his hand over her's and held it there against his face for two seconds before moving it away "I don't need anything.." he said.

Lady felt a little hurt. She just wanted to be there for her husband but Vergil was reverting back to his old ways he seemed to push her away whenever she wanted to be near him "okay.." Lady said but her voice cracked a little.

…..

Dante had finally arrived at the skyscraper and was going to make his way up to meet his mystery caller "alright then let's see who's trying to kill me this time" he said to himself as he went in and took an elevator to the top floor and then made his way through to a stairway to the roof once he was there though he saw nobody "ugh fucking prank calling bit...nah she knew my name she's gotta be here"

"Looking for me?" a voice came from behind him.

Dante quickly turned around and was met with the sight of a black cladded woman. Her skin was pale and her hair was long and black while her eyes were pale white "alright .. Here I am, time to tell me who you are and why you wanna kill me."

The woman looked almost upset by that "kill you? Why would I ever want to hurt you? My my.. Aren't you a handsome devil..just like your father" she asked as she walked towards him.

Dante looked confused "why thank you… but that's normally the case a strange call and then an attempt on my life shortly after happens every time"

The woman replied "that's not the case here I promise"

Dante said "yeah right… now who are you?"

The woman replied "I'm the woman that should have been your mother."

Dante looked confused "uhh .. what?"

The woman smiled "mmhmm.. Me and Sparda were…"involved" a long time ago but your dear departed father chose that… I'm sorry I don't mean to insult your mother's memory but I was very jealous when your father fell in love with her and more so when you and Vergil were born.. Oh I'm sorry excuse me my name is Mirila"

Dante looked confused "I don't understand… I .. you trying to be my new mom or something?"

Mirila smiled "would you like me to be?"

Dante replied "kinda past that… I only have one Mom and she ain't here anymore as for dad….. He ain't dead"

Mirila looked shocked and said "Sparda is alive?"

Dante replied "yeah… now you gonna tell me your grand murder scheme?"

Mirila shook her head "I told you I'm not here to harm you.. Or anybody else for that matter not all demons are bad as I'm sure you know… married one didn't you? Trish was that her name? Looks alot like your mother..tell me where Sparda is"

Dante replied "I dunno… why should I tell you where he's at?"

Mirila said "I just want to see him. I've missed him. I thought he was dead… I haven't seen him in decades. He and I fell out after he ended things with me."

Dante said "so how do I know you're not a crazy jealous ex that would try and kill him when you saw him?"

Mirila said "me defeat Sparda?..." she started to laugh ".. not even in my wildest dreams could that happen.. I'm strong love but I'm not that strong"

Dante said "okay that's fair.. But look-..."

Mirila just put her finger over Dante's lips "shhh… okay.. How about me and you go together?"

Dante thought for a few minutes "fine .."

Mirila smiled "excellent shall we be off then?" she said walking right past Dante and jumping off the side of the building shocking Dante "wha.. HEY!...oh fuck" Dante looked back to the stairs and thought "fuck that" he turned back and jumped off too landing right beside Mirila who had her arms folded and was tapping her heel "took your time didn't you?"

Dante replied "apologies your highness I didn't think you were just gonna jump off the building like that"

Mirila chuckled "oh it's fine nobody got hurt see you're fine… but here let me just.." Mirilia moved some of Dante's hair out of his face "..there you go all handsome" she said as she went and sat on Dante's bike

Dante just stared at her "you.. Why are you…"

Mirilia smiled back at him "don't worry Dante I'm not going to replace your mother… after today we might never see each other again"

Dante went and sat on the bike in front of her as she wrapped her arms around him "well..it's just you're acting like.."

Mirila replied "I'm not acting like anything this is me… if I seem motherly to you that is just because you are Sparda's children I knew you when you were barely as big as my arm"

Dante said "it's just a little weird I mean I barely know you" he said as he started driving.

Mirila replied "Dante if you never want to see me again just say so and after we stop at your father's home you will never see me again I promise"

Dante actually didn't know how to feel about that so he just kept quiet for the remainder of the ride.

Eventually Dante parked his bike outside Sparda's new home "alright here we are"

Mirila looked at the house "hmm not unlike your old home… well shall we go knock?"

Dante walked a little ahead of her "I suppose… "

As soon as they reached the door Mirila pressed the button next to the door "ring ring" she said with a smile on her face "can you imagine his surprise to see me?"

Dante chuckled "no idea"

The door then swung open and there stood Sparda in just black trousers, a shirt and a vest over the shirt. When he saw Dante he smiled a little then he saw Mirila and his eyes widened "Miri?"

Mirila smiled widely and hugged him "Sparda… I thought you were dead I could not find you anywhere"

Sparda looked down at her as she hugged him and gently pushed her away "what are you doing here?"

Dante butt in "yeah hi dad good to see you"

Sparda replied "I'm sorry son .. but why are you with her? What has she told you?"

Mirila smiled looking to Dante as she awaited the answer too

Dante replied "uhh.. That apparently she should have been my mother… and that you and her used to be a thing"

Mirila kept her smile as she turned back to Sparda.

Sparda sighed "Dante leave.. I will talk to you about this later"

Dante asked "So I don't need to worry she's not a bad insane person?"

Sparda replied "complicated answer I'll explain all in due time… go home for now and I'll-..."

Mirila spoke up "see to me?"

Sparda answered "yes"

Dante replied "you know dad if you two are gonna get down and dirty you only had to say so"

Mirila's smile widened all the more as she looked back at Sparda.

Sparda saw it and immediately shook his head "no"

Mirila pouted "oh.. Such a bore"

Dante hesitantly took a step back "alright.. I'll go.. But you better explain some shit later."

Sparda replied "I will answer any questions you have.. Just not now."

Dante waved and turned walking away.

Mirila walked over and kissed his cheek "bye Dante"

Dante turned and just looked bewildered and looked back to Sparda "... you better-.."

Sparda cut him off "later I promise"

Mirila then looked back to Sparda "well? Won't you invite me in?"

Sparda stepped to the side allowing her into the house "Miri tell me what you are doing here"

Mirila looked happy when he called her that "I remember when you used to call me Miri all the time… "

Sparda followed her as she walked into the living room and sat in the nearest chair "that was a long time ago… I told you-..."

Mirila cut him off "yes you told me that you and I can never be… but did you think that would stop me loving you or those boys?"

Sparda went silent "... why are you here?"

Mirila then looked a little saddened "I just wanted to see them both originally and talk to them both but then Dante told me you were still alive… and I was overjoyed I just wanted to come see you."

Sparda replied "they are not your children"

Mirila suddenly stood and yelled "WELL THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" her eyes glowed intensely white as her breast rose and fell with each breath.

Sparda just stared at her as she slowly calmed down.

Mirila took a deep breath "just because they don't remember me doesn't mean I wasn't there I protected those boys from harm… I love them both"

Sparda replied "I know you do… it was Eva you wanted gone"

Mirila then looked guilty "I never hurt her.. I was just jealous of what she had.. You ..and the boys"

Sparda asked "and now that she's gone what are you trying to do here?"

Mirila looked back at Sparda "I'm not trying to replace her"

Sparda replied "good because you never will"

Mirila asked "do you care about me at all?"

Sparda replied "... of course"

Mirila then asked "do you want me to stay away? From you? From the boys?"

Sparda countered her question with a question "what do you want Miri?"

Mirila walked over to Sparda and knelt in front of him and took his hand in her own "a place in your heart… in theirs"

Sparda slowly closed his fingers between hers "... where do you live?"

Mirila replied "uhh.. Nowhere really"

Sparda told her "you can stay here tonight"

Mirila would have smiled but the way Sparda said tonight made it sound temporary "and then?"

Sparda responded with "and then we'll see"

Mirila nodded and asked "how is Vergil? May I see him? Dante didn't remember me at all but maybe he will"

Sparda replied "Vergil… is struggling with parenting his newborn daughter"

Mirilia smiled at that "just like you were…."

Sparda smiled back at her then "yes as I did."

Mirila looked around "well if you are letting me stay… you wanna have some fun?"

Sparda looked at her quizzically "Miri ... "

Mirila quickly said "no not that… but if it was I'd happily take you up on it… how about we play a game of chess I bet I can still beat you"

Sparda replied "you never beat me you are deluded to think you can" he said standing up and moving to sit at the chessboard "white or black?"

Mirila replied "I'm always black remember…"

Sparda smirked "ladies first.. Your move"

Mirila smiled and looked down at her pieces and placed her pawn forward "prepare to lose Sparda"

…

Dante was on his way home but stopped at Frank's bar to grab a drink and was surprised to find Vergil there.

Frank saw Dante walk in and called to him "hey Tony"

Dante went and sat beside Vergil "hey Frank...how long has this guy been here?"

Vergil turned and saw Dante and groaned in frustration making Dante chuckle

Frank replied to Dante "nearly two hours.. You know him?"

Dante replied "yep.. This is my brother … Marion"

Vergil turned to Dante with an angry glare making Dante burst out laughing "I'm kidding.. His name is Victor"

Vergil sighed "what are you doing here _Tony_?"

Dante replied "funny you should ask I was about to ask you the same thing… you've got a wife and a newborn baby at home and here you are drinking like a guy who just found out his son is gay… is Nero coming out? I fucking knew it!"

Vergil growled out "no he isn't and my reasons for being here are none of your business… you also have a wife and child at home why are you here?"

Dante replied "Well it's been a long day Vergil I wake up after having a terrible dream about fucking your wife.." as Dante spoke a few people in the bar including Frank started listening to the conversation ".. then MY darling wife Trish tells me she's had a million dreams of you and on top of that shit when I ask who was better me or you her response was "well…" so however shitty you think your day has gone is nothing compared to the start of mine... " Dante then turned to Frank "can I get fucking drink please?!"

Frank quickly poured him a drink "yeah sure Tony..here you go man"

Dante drank it all right there "thank you ...shit give me another and pour this miserable prick another too just put it on my tab"

Vergil just stared at Dante listening to his outburst.

Dante turned back to Vergil and they just stared at each other a few moments before they both started laughing.

Vergil still laughing said "I'm sorry for your troubles"

Dante clinked his glass with Vergil's "thanks… oh hey by the way do you remember anyone called Mirila?"

Vergil thought for a moment "..I'm not sure… Vaguely I think she was with us when we were very young"

Dante said "ah.. Well uh she's with dad right now apparently they used to fuck before he met mom"

Vergil spat out his drink making Frank groan and Dante laughed Frank said "Come on Victor I just wiped it down"

Vergil turned straight to Dante "what are you talking about?"

Dante said "oh don't ask me I barely know anything dad said he's gonna explain everything at some point...anyway why are you here come on?"

Vergil sighed "because I'm a terrible father"

Dante chuckled "yeah you are… first time you met Nero you want all darth vader and cut his hand off"

Vergil felt even worse now.

Dante laughed "hey .. I'm kidding.. Well ish.. Anyway look you're gonna be a great dad that kid's gonna love you why don't you just go home instead of moping here I'm sure a great step to being a father is actually being there so….go home hold your daughter put her to bed tuck her in kiss her on the head tell her you love her… and then go to your wife who is probably worried about you and have sex with her alot of great sex"

Vergil turned to Dante "wonderful advice" he said sarcastically

Dante said "it is, you'll see… now go shoo"

Vergil sighed it wasn't actually that bad of an idea "and what are you going to do?"

Dante replied "me? I'mma stay here and wait for a girl"

Vergil replied "you better be joking.. Go home to Trish now"

Dante said "ugh do I have to?"

Vergil pulled him off the chair "yes you do I took your advice now you take mine"

Dante sighed "fine, you're not the boss of me.."

Vergil replied "yes I'm well aware now go"

Frank said "hey tony you gonna pay your tab?"

Dante replied "why would I do that?" he said as he walked out with Vergil "that bastard has no idea it's been me saving the city for years and you destroying it"

Vergil smirked "I'm not destroying anything anymore"

Dante said "hey can I ask you something?"

Vergil replied "isn't that what you just did?"

Dante said "shut up.. Look hey you know all those years ago back with Temni Gru and everything?"

Vergil nodded "mmhmm"

Dante asked "did you and Lady fuck back then?"

Vergil looked shocked and replied "of course not ...why?"

Dante asked "well did you think she was hot back then?"

Vergil responded with "what are you getting at Dante?"

Dante said "Well I mean you could have killed her 5 times in that time….and Lady told me she swore that somebody passed her after I left her in the library was that you?"

Vergil replied "it was me..she had her head down she didn't see me.. But if you must know … yes I thought she was .. beautiful even then"

Dante replied "damn how long were you drinking in there? You'd have never told me that"

Vergil breathed in "goodnight Dante"

Dante chuckled "night Vergil… we should drink together more often that was fun"

Vergil said over his shoulder "don't count on it"

Dante smirked "you love me really… go make love to your wife" he said getting onto his bike and driving home.

Vergil replied "tell yours I'll see her in her dreams"

Dante's mouth dropped open as he yelled "you asshole! fuck you Vergil!"

Vergil chuckled to himself as he got into his car and drove off.

Dante drove back home but stopped at a store and walked in "Hey Cidney…"

Cidney the girl at the checkout was normally extremely friendly with Dante but when she didn't answer Dante it made him stop "you okay?"

Cidney just nodded "mmhmm" but she was shaking.

Dante walked over and stood on the other side of the counter just staring at her.

Cidney typed in something on the register and the price said 91:10 but she covered the 0 with her finger.

Dante looked down at the counter and slammed his hand through it and grabbed the man that was hiding underneath it and pulled him up and punched him but the thief managed to shoot Dante through his hand then once in his ribs making them both freeze as Dante looked down at his rib and then at his hand as the bullets just fell out of him and the wounds closed up.

The thief looked terrified now "what the hell are you?"

Dante groaned "oww… I'm batman" he said before slamming the thief's head against the wall, knocking him out.

Dante sighed and looked to Cidney "you alright?"

Cidney nodded but her eyes watered "thank you so much Tony" she said hugging him.

Dante just patted her back "it's okay ..just call the cops and tell them what happened okay?"

Cidney nodded slowly pulling away from Dante " ..I'll call them now ..but wait are you okay? He shot you"

Dante lied "nah I think it just grazed me I'm fine"

Cidney shook her head "no I saw it went into your rib.. Her-.." Cidney went quiet when she saw the hole in his clothes but the skin looked fine "what?.. I don't.."

Dante sighed "really I'm okay.. He just missed"

Cidney didn't know what to believe but just gently nodded.

Dante looked around and saw what he came for "oh.. How much for the strawberries?"

Cidney said "just take them.. I would give you more after saving me"

Dante smiled "thank you"

Cidney went over and kissed his cheek "no thank you... "

Dante nodded "no problem… you want me to stay or are you alright?"

Cidney asked "will he wake up?"

Dante looked down at the thief and walked over seeing he was waking up a little "huh?"

Dante grabbed his head and slammed it back down on the floor "nah he'll be out for the next hour"

Cidney smiled "thanks again Tony… I'll see you later"

Dante waved on his way out "ta ta for now" he said and went and got onto his bike "haha what a fucking day" he said as he started driving.

…..

When Vergil arrived at home he walked in to find Lady rocking Meredith to sleep.

Lady whispered "where have you been?"

Vergil whispered "I will talk to you after we get her to bed" he said gently taking Meredith in his arms.

Lady gently let go of her and watched as Vergil carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Vergil felt Meredith stir in her sleep worried he'd woken her up but he saw she was still asleep and gently placed her down in the cot and kissed her head "I love you..Meredith" he told her.

As Vergil came down the stairs Lady got up from the couch and walked to him "where did you g-..mmph" Lady was cut off speaking as Vergil kissed her and lifted her off the ground.

Lady wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him back moaning into the kiss "Vergil.." she said as she broke the kiss.

Vergil looked her in the eyes "I'm.. sorry.. I shouldn't have left my place is here with you and Meredith"

Lady nodded slowly caressing Vergil's cheek "what's going on with you Vergil? Just talk to me"

Vergil replied "I don't want her or you to be disappointed in me… "

Lady replied "we're not and we won't be as long as you're with us.. Don't leave Vergil… I love you, she loves you"

Vergil nodded slowly as he kept Lady up against him he then sat down with her on top of him "Mary.. "

Lady smiled at him "Vergil.."

Vergil moved his hands to the belt of her robe and undid it and slowly took the robe off her leaving Lady naked.

Lady grabbed the front of Vergil's vest and undid the buttons before pulling down the zipper taking it off him and rubbing her hands up his chest earning a low groan from Vergil, she leaned forward and kissed him pushing her tongue past his lips.

Vergil kissed back and lifted Lady and placed her on her back on the couch before taking off his trousers and pressing his length against her pussy making Lady moan as he slowly pushed into her filling her.

Lady wrapped her legs around Vergil as she felt him start to thrust into her faster "fuck ..Vergil oh baby.. I've missed this.. I missed you"

Vergil leaned down kissing her as he continued to thrust into her pussy his cock hitting every sensitive spot inside her "I missed you too.. I was foolish to keep myself from you"

Lady bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud "ohh… fuck fuck!"

After almost an hour of making love to her Lady tightened around Vegil's cock "baby I'm going to cum!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around Vergil and dug her nails into his back as she came all over his cock.

Vergil only thrust faster and harder as his wife rode out her orgasm.

Lady was panting breathlessly as she laid underneath Vergil with her legs wrapped loosely around him "mmm..why'd you stop baby?"

Vergil replied "it was for you not me"

Lady pulled him down into a deep kiss "oh baby.. Vergil come here let me make you cum" she said.

Vergil just held her where she was "don't worry about me.. I just wanted to please you"

Lady smiled up at him, "I'm so lucky to have you.."

Vergil smirked "..I was about to say the same to you" he said before kissing her again.

….

When Dante finally got home he walked into his home and Jacqueline was on the couch playing her game but as soon as she saw her father she got up and ran to him "daddy!" she said excitedly.

Dante smiled and pulled out the box of strawberries from behind him "all for you sweetheart"

Jacqueline hugged him so hard "you remembered…"

Dante replied "of course I did baby"

Trish walked down the stairs and went to Dante "where have you been all day?" she asked as she moved to hug him but Dante walked around her already making her upset she was hoping he had cooled down.

Dante replied "I've been all over… met a stranger claiming she should have been my mother and now she's with dad.. Apparently they used to be a thing.. News to me but dad said he'd explain it at some point… then I went to franks and found Vergil moping and we both stayed for a drink for a little while… and then on my way back I dropped by Cidney's place.."

This angered Trish she always found cidney to be too clingy around Dante she always hugged him and touched him needlessly "why did you have to go to her?" she asked.

Dante replied "to grab Jackie some strawberries she asked me to get her… and then cidney was being robbed so I knocked the punk out… and now that I'm home.. I gotta deal with you."

Trish felt hurt by that "why do you say it that way?.. As if dealing with me is so bad"

Dante replied "yeah cause I gotta listen to you talk shit..about your Vergil dreams"

Trish said in a shaky voice "I was just joking Dante ..I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings"

Dante replied "Well you did...now I'm gonna order some pizza and then I'm gonna sleep on the couch"

Trish looked a little more upset "why can't you sleep next to me?"

Dante muttered "I'd hate to ruin your lovely dreams.."

Trish finally had her eyes filled with tears "Dante I.."

Dante looked back at her and when he saw the tears he sighed he hated seeing her cry and it was his biggest kryptonite and he hated that. He walked over to her and hugged her making her cry more into his chest "I'm sorry… I'm a jealous dickhead" he told her.

Trish cried but hugged him harder just not wanting to let go of him "please sleep next to me.." she whispered.

Dante nodded "of course I will.. And I'll hold onto you all night"

Trish nodded smiling at that.

Then they both felt something as they looked down to see Jacqueline was hugging them both.

Dante chuckled holding his family close "I love you both my girls"

Jacqueline replied "love you too daddy"

Trish kissed Dante "I love you too baby..I hate when you're mad at me"

Dante kissed her back "I hate being mad at you.. And I hate even more when you cry…you gotta smile"

Trish gave him her best smile making him smile back "just like that baby"

….

At Sparda's home

Mirila had beaten Sparda five times at chess "best out of 7?"

Sparda shook his head "no if I haven't won by now it won't happen.. But in real life those tactics would have worked."

Mirila giggled "don't worry ..there are other things you're good at" she winked at him and leaned forward showing her cleavage deliberately but trying to be innocent about it.

Sparda did look but told her "Miri…"

Mirila smiled "hmm?"

Sparda just went quiet ".. I...I'll show you to your room"

Mirila frowned but nodded "yeah I am getting pretty tired of winning against you"

Sparda chuckled but led her upstairs to her room "you can sleep here tonight"

Mirila looked inside "you sure I can't snuggle up next to you?...I'm really cold Sparda"

Sparda just turned away "goodnight Miri" he said walking downstairs.

Mirila leaned against the bedroom door frame and just thought to herself.

Sparda once downstairs he just sat in his chair in front of the fireplace and was stuck in his mind. He did care about Mirila but Eva was the one that had claimed his heart. His thoughts were interrupted though as he turned and saw Mirila and her dress slid from her body onto the floor as she slowly walked over to him, her hips swaying with each step.

Sparda was silent but his eyes remained on her.

Miri was now in front of him wearing absolutely nothing and saying nothing but the look in her eyes was partly of love and partly lust. She leaned over to him and placed her lips against his.

Sparda did not kiss back but did not stop her either.

Mirila then moved to straddle him on the chair as she moved her hands through his hair and continued her kisses upon his lips.

Sparda slowly began to kiss back and his hands found her hips pulling her against him.

Mirila moaned at that feeling so happy inside that he was responsive to her but it was short lived as Sparda soon stopped her, his red eyes staring into her white ones "go to bed Miri"

Mirila frowned looking saddened "but can't we-..?"

Sparda cut her off "no … not now"

Mirila felt hopeful hearing that and asked "not now?"

Sparda gently lifted her off him "we'll talk tomorrow"

Mirila hated being rejected by him; it made her heart sink, she went and picked up her dress and walked back to the bedroom upstairs.

Sparda was rubbing the sides of his head in frustration. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the photo of Eva and thought of her in his memories.

**Flashback***

A long time ago

Sparda was home with Eva but he hadn't spoken to her all day nor had he moved from his chair. When Eva tried to talk to him he just made "mmm" sounds.

But it was near night now and Eva was tired of Sparda's silence "Sparda what is the matter with you? You've not said a word to me all day, are you angry at me or something?"

Sparda turned to her finally "nothing is the matter with me.. Perhaps there is something the matter with you"

Eva replied quickly "it's not me that's barely done anything all day other than stare at the fire."

Sparda replied "I've been thinking about things" he said turning his gaze back to the fire.

Eva walked over to him and touched his shoulder "what things? Why don't you talk to me about it? Maybe I can help"

Sparda took her hand off him "no.. you cannot help you'll only make it worse"

Eva felt hurt by that "what? Why would I make it worse? I'd never do anything to make your life difficult Sparda."

Sparda growled "and this is you making it worse… you couldn't have just left me alone to my thoughts"

Eva's eyes filled with tears "but I just… I didn't want you to be alone.. I wanted to help you"

Sparda stood and turned to her, his eyes burning red "why?"

Eva stepped back a little frightened "B..because I love you"

Sparda suddenly looked less like he was angry and more like he was sad and regretful "Eva… I.. "

Eva's tears ran down her face as she held her hand over her heart "Sparda what's wrong?"

Sparda walked over to her slowly "You're human… you'll wither and I'll have to watch helplessly as you age and die...then you'll be gone to a place I can't be with you" Sparda knelt in front of her "and the more you talk, the more you're around me…. The more I love you and that is why it's harder."

Eva knelt down with him and hugged him "Sparda… if and when I die that doesn't mean the end… I'll always be with you.. Right here" she said pressing her hand against his chest. Eva lifted Sparda's chin and kissed him.

Sparda kissed her back wrapping his arms around her tightly holding her against him.

**End of flashback***

Sparda breathed in deeply "I miss you… imagine how different things could have been"

…

Dante was sitting with Trish and Jacqueline on the couch he looked down seeing Jacqueline had fallen asleep and just before he turned expecting Trish to be asleep too, Trish whispered "mmm isn't she adorable?"

Dante smirked "ain't she just?.. I'll take her to bed and be right back."

Trish kissed his cheek "okay baby…"

Dante stood and lifted Jacqueline slowly carrying her upstairs to her bedroom gently laying her down in the bed "night night baby"

Jacqueline mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like "night night Daddy"

Dante smirked and kissed her head "I love you sweetheart" he said before leaving her room and heading downstairs back to Trish.

Trish smiled watching him walk down the stairs "hey baby… "

Dante walked over and leaned down kissing her sliding his hand down her face to her neck then down to her breasts which he squeezed and caressed "mmm hey baby.."

Trish moaned enjoying Dante's touch "wow… ahh feels like so long since you've touched me."

Dante leaned over Trish's shoulder past her head and kissed the top of her breasts "you know.. I feel that way too… Damn I've missed you Trish"

Trish moaned as her eyes just filled with love and lust "Dante… ahhh baby.. " she moved her chest upwards against him as her head was now in front of Dante's crotch.

Dante chuckled "you are so flexible" he said as he reached his hand down between Trish's legs and under her robe to her pussy which he rubbed making Trish moan out and move her legs further apart so he could get to her easier.

Trish moaned out to him "mmm .. Dante.. " she then moved away and stood up walking around the couch to Dante and kissed him fully on the lips "..can we have sex? It's been ages"

Dante smiled "yes .. finally I was about to ask you the same thing" he said kissing the side of her neck.

Trish moaned as she reached her hand down to Dante's belt and then after finally freeing his cock she gently grabbed it and jerked it for him making Dante moan against her neck "ohhh fuck .. Trish"

Dante pushed off Trish's robe leaving her nude Trish leaned over kissing him "Dante ..fuck me. Right now"

Dante lifted Trish off the ground moving her back against the wall "you wish is my command baby" he told her before thrusting his cock into her pussy making Trish scream out.

Trish looked into Dante's eyes before her lips crashed with his and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dante's hands slid across Trish's thighs to her ass as he thrust harder and faster into her pussy "Trish.. Fuck babe.."

Trish whined in pleasure as she moved herself in rhythm with his thrusts moving her hands to his shoulders clinging to him "fuck fuck!.. Dante ooh fuuuck!"

After nearly an hour of hard sex Trish had cum nearly 5 times.

Trish was weakly clinging to Dante as she came all over his cock "f..fuck.. Baby.. I fucking love you"

Dante smiled giving her a kiss as he thrust harder into her "fuck Trish I'm gonna cum baby"

Trish moaned out "let me down.."

Dante lowered Trish and she got down and started sucking his cock as fast as she could while jerking the bottom half.

Dante gripped her hair as he moaned out and shot his cum into her mouth making Trish almost choke but she managed to swallow it all down licking her lips as she looked up at him "we can't go that long without sex ever again Dante"

Dante nodded smiling as he panted and helped her up "you're absolutely right baby… fuck that was… we're awesome"

Trish giggled "yeah baby we should be in the sex hall of fame or something"

Dante chuckled "no no me and you babe… king and queen"

Trish leaned against Dante ".. ahh can we go to bed… my king?"

Dante gently picked her up "as you wish my queen" he said carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom and laid her down then crawled in bed next to her "ahh.. Sweet dreams baby" Dante said to her laying his head back.

Trish laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him "I'm sure I'll see you in them"

Dante smirked "not Vergil?"

Trish leaned up kissing his lips "he's not as good as you"

Dante wrapped his arm around her "then I'll see you in a minute baby… night night"

**To be continued….**


End file.
